I Love Her? I Love Her Not?
by pnaixrose
Summary: [Sequel to 'I Just Wanted a Normal Life'] Syaoran's son is just like him, and maybe even worst. Rude, arrogant but also sweet at heart. But will he realize his love before an old evil returns again?
1. The Unwanted Birthday

~I Love Her?...I Love Her Not? ~

**-By Pnaixr0se8-**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is the sequel to "I Just Wanted a Normal Life." I promised everyone a sequel so here it is! I emailed everyone who reviewed in the last chapter or anyone who wanted me to email them when I put the sequel up. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, the original anime/manga plot, or the original characters in any way. I _do_ own the plot in this story and the new characters however in this fanfic. Please don't sue.

**~~~~~**

**Chapter 1: **The Unwanted Birthday 

"Where the heck is he?!"

A fifteen-year-old, light brown haired girl stomped through the halls of the Li mansion muttering silently to herself. Her little brother had yet again gotten her into trouble.

"Oh no…Okaa-san and Otou-san are gonna kill me! How did I lose that stupid brother of mine?!"

She stopped in front of a set of double doors. She took a deep breath and stepped in.         

Her emerald-eyed mother was sitting in front of her mirror desperately trying to fix her light brown hair. 

The girl's amber-eyed father was staring at the same mirror trying to fix his tie. They were both dressed very formally. Her mother was in a white dress with spaghetti straps and the skirt covered her white sandals. The dress was tight on her upper body but when it reached her waist, it slid down loosely. Decorated at the waist were little pink cherry blossoms lined up all around her waist. She also had pink cherry blossom dangly earrings. It was obvious cherry blossoms were her favorite flowers.****

The father had black pants, a dark green formal shirt and a black suit jacket over that. His tie was also dark green.

"Argh…Sakura, help me with the tie. I was never good at these things," the father said impatiently as ever.

Sakura giggled and helped Syaoran with his tie.

"Kozue-chan, you look pretty," her mother said happily when she finished fixing Syaoran's tie.

Kozue blushed. She didn't like what she was wearing though. She was wearing a silver dress much like her mother's except that there were no cherry blossoms. Her dress stopped above her knees and it was tight except for the skirt part. Her silver high heeled sandals made her feel like she was going to fall and her hair tied into a tight bun made her head hurt. She was more used to her usual tight jeans, boots, a shirt, and her long hair down.

"Thanks Okaa-san, but I'm not really used to it."

"Gomen, Tomoyo made all these dresses and you know how she is with clothes. But maybe you'll attract a cute boy," Sakura teased.

Syaoran smiled. "I think she already has her eye on someone already," he said slyly.

Kozue groaned. Not this again. Her dad was always teasing her, especially about Zak. "For the last time, Zak and I are only friends."

"Ooh…Yamazaki and Chiharu's son? He's kawaii!!!," Sakura exclaimed.

Kozue sighed. Her parents were so weird. But they were weirder than normal parents. Normal parents didn't have magic while hers did.

Her father, Li Syaoran, was currently the leader of his clan, the Li clan. The people in the Li clan are all descended from Clow Reed, a powerful magician, or his mother.

Li Sakura was currently the Card Mistress. The Card Mistress is the person who controls and owns all the magical Cards that Clow Reed had created. 

Both of them are her parents so obviously she had magic that was passed down to her, too. All she can really do is locate anyone with magic and attack with the basic four elements, fire, wind, water, and earth. Her brother was the one who really got the magic. But when she was _really mad, she could break things with her mind. Like once, a person from school called her family weirdos and she broke the globe that was nearby. _

But basically, her family _was pretty weird._

"So is your brother ready? Your grandmother will kill me if we're not down there soon," Syaoran said, talking about his mother, Yelan.

"Hehe…about that…ummm…well, I can't find him…" Kozue said. 

Her little brother always got her in trouble. Oh how she hated that!

Sakura sighed. "I knew he would do this again. And I don't even feel his aura…he must be covering it."

"I know what he must feel though. I hated theses parties too when I was young," Syaoran said.

**~~~~~**

A green-eyed boy sighed deeply as he was sitting on a branch of a tree. He was staring at a little lake in front of him, glimmering in the sunlight. Soft breezes went by and his already ruffled dark-brown hair with light brown highlights blew around in the breeze. He was dressed similar to the rest of his family…and also similar to his life. All formal. He had what his father, Syaoran, was wearing. Black pants, a green dress shirt and a black suit jacket.

_'You'd think my family would have found this hiding place by now, I've hid here some many times,_' he thought, _'Why does everybody have to make a big deal out of my birthday?! I hate attention!'_

 "Don't we all?" a gentle voice that made the boy's heart jump said.

 "Himiko…don't scare me like that," the boy said gruffly.

The girl, Himiko, just giggled. "My Otou-san is right. You act a lot like your father."

 "Well just stop all your mind reading on me."

 "Shun, you should really lighten up," Himiko said leaning against the tree.

 "Mind your own business…" Shun answered.

Himiko just smiled sweetly up at him and giggled. Shun never understood why his best friend didn't flinch when he made a rude remark. Everyone else got scared. Maybe that's why she was his best friend. They've been together since they were young.  

"What's so funny?" Shun asked.

"Well you've been up there all day that your parents are going nuts trying to find you."

"I've better get down there then," he replied jumping down. 

For the first time he noticed what his friend was wearing.

Instead of her sneakers, usual jeans and tanktop or shirt, Himiko was wearing a powder blue dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt reached down to her feet, which had blue sandals. Her usual black, wavy hair that she usually kept in a loose ponytail was up in a loose bun. A long strand of hair fell near her eye making the hairstyle look much more fashionable. Her outfit matched with her soft blue eyes.

Shun didn't notice he was staring and Himiko waved her hand in front of his face. Shun finally woke up and looked away. Why did he just stare at her like that? Anyway, it was a good thing Himiko wasn't reading his mind at that moment.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? You're kind of red," Himiko said worriedly, examining his face.

"Mind your own business," he said looking away.

"Then we should be going back to the mansion," Himiko explained.

~~~~~

Their footsteps echoed through the empty halls as they headed to the ballroom. It wasn't actually a ballroom but it was the place where they have special parties. As they walked in, there were already lots of people there, mostly Yelan's friends or Li family friends. Classical music was playing in the background of all the talking and laughing.

Shun noticed his parents coming to them.

"Oh no…here come my parents," Shun said.

Himiko just giggled.

"Oh…thank goodness you found him…" Sakura sighed.

"Sorry if he caused trouble for you," Syaoran said half joking.

"Oh no, it's okay. I found him when I was walking here," Himiko replied. 

Sakura and Syaoran smiled slyly.

Suddenly a blue haired man with glasses and a woman with gentle, violet eyes walked in.

"Oh no…not him…" Syaoran groaned. 

Himiko and Sakura laughed.

Even after all these years, Syaoran still thought Eriol was annoying. Well, at least they were really good friends now. They were much closer now than when they were kids.

"Himiko…there you are. Why did you suddenly run off without us?" the woman asked. 

Himiko turned bright red. "Oh…I…Sorry Okaa-san…"

Tomoyo looked at her and Shun closely and then after a while smiled.

"KAWAII!!!!!!"

"Tomoyo please…" Sakura said nervously.

Everyone except Shun sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Shun asked confused.

"Oh just ignore her…she gets that way sometimes…" the man beside Tomoyo said, "So…how are my TWO lil' cute descendants?"

"Eriol, don't call me that…" Syaoran growled.

"Don't call me that either," Shun said.

But Eriol ignored them. He went over to Shun and gave him a "noogy." 

"So how is my second lil' cute descendant on his birthday?" Eriol asked.

"Very disturbed and bothered…" Shun said fixing his hair.

"My, aren't we acting like your father…" 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Syaoran shouted.

Everybody around them stopped what they were doing and stared at them in shock. Li family members, especially the Li Clan Leader, Syaoran, should behave formal and polite, not shouting at the top of his head.

"Otou-san, you shouldn't shout in public," Shun said dully.

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"He's right you know. Your son knows more than you, Xiao Lang," a feminine voice said.

Syaoran froze. 

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

A woman in Chinese robes stepped in. She had raven black hair and a pale face. Though she was older, Yelan still had her gift of controlling her son...out of love…right?

She turned to the people, "Please excuse my son. Continue on with what you were doing."

Everyone stared for one more minute then started talking again.

"Xiao Lang, does it hurt if you're on time for once?" she asked frustratingly.

"Sorry…"

"How can you be late when a lot of people are here to see your family?"

"Sorry…"

"I didn't expect this from you…before you usually were always on time."

"I said I was sorry."

She gave him a stern look and sighed. "The party will be starting in a few minutes…please be ready." Then she walked away.

"I think you got all the lateness from me, Syaoran. I'm so sorry," Sakura said.

"I think so, too," Eriol said.

Syaoran and Tomoyo kept in their laughter.

Sakura sweat dropped. Sure she still was late for a lot of things, but hey, they didn't have to rub it in. Mou…

"Excuse me but where's Spinel Sun?" Shun asked suddenly.

"Oh he's by your sister and Kero-chan, over there," Tomoyo said pointing.

Shun and Himiko walked towards the big table.

**~~~~~**

"Shun! Where have you been?!" Kozue hissed.

"Out," he said simply taking a seat next to her. Himiko sat in the chair on the other side of Shun. 

"I've been looking all over for you!" Kozue whispered angrily.

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can say after you almost got me into trouble?!" 

"Well…yeah…"

Kozue sighed. Her little brother was always like this. She looked at Himiko who was smiling through the whole time. She was glad Himiko was there. They were best friends even though Kozue was older. Himiko always seemed like a little sister to her. When their parents would get together, it would take hours before they finally left so Kozue and Himiko always gossiped and talked. They knew each other's deepest secret…which guy they liked. Long ago, Kozue admitted that she liked Zak _a little bit_. And when she asked who Himiko liked, Himiko suddenly blushed deep red and wouldn't tell. But Kozue forced it out of her. 

_'I can't believe Himiko would like that little brat of a brother of mine,' Kozue_ thought. 

She heard a loud "Ahem" from Himiko and she knew instantly that Himiko had once again used her mind reading. Kozue looked at her and sweat dropped. Himiko was glaring at her.

"Himiko!" a cheery voice called out.

"Not this thing again…" Shun muttered.

"Hey! I'm not a THING!!!!!" A little, yellow, stuffed thing…I mean a yellow _creature_ with wings popped out of nowhere with food in his mouth, "You know, kid, you're really turning into your father. Or maybe even worse," Kero said in between chews.

"I've heard that before," Shun said glaring at Himiko.

Himiko smiled.

A little black cat creature with wings also popped out. "Master Shun, I finished that book you wanted to borrow."

"Thanks Spinel Sun. I'll pick it up next time," Shun answered.

Shun was one of those quiet but smart ones. He liked reading whenever he had the time and Suppi liked reading too, so they got along very well, unlike Shun and Kero.

"Who cares about reading? IT'S PARTY TIME!!!!! LET'S EAT ALL THE SNACKS!!!" Kero shouted, "By the way, Himiko-chan, have you made those delicious chocolate brownies for me yet?" 

"Sorry…I didn't have time, Kero-chan," Himiko said.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Oh well…just make them soon!" Kero said. Then he flew off eating more food.

~~~~~

"Kozue, how are things going with your boyfriend?" Himiko asked later on hinting about Zak.

"I don't have one," she answered casually.

"Figures…" Shun muttered.

"HEY!!! It's not like you have a girlfriend!" Kozue replied.

"Whatever…"     

"Well, she's right you know…you don't have one," a voice said behind them. 

They looked behind them and saw a boy around their age. He was fourteen years old, a year older than Shun and Himiko, and a year younger than Kozue. Basically, he was in the middle. He had black hair that fell onto his ruby red eyes. He was also wearing something formal.

"Who asked you, Toji?" Shun said.

The boy, Toji, rubbed the remark off. "Sorry I'm late, my parents were late coming home."

He pointed to his parents who came in and walked towards Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

~~~~~

"Meiling, what took you so long?" Syaoran asked grumpily.

"I just got in from work. Jeez…" the ruby eyed girl with long black hair said. 

She was wearing one of the traditional Chinese dresses and her usual long pigtails were in two buns on each side of her head.

"Sorry we're late…" her husband said, "Meiling got so wrapped up in her hair."

"Kaji, I was not!"

Meiling and Kaji were now married and had one child. Toji. 

"Never mind…" Syaoran muttered.

"Kaji, where's Toji?" Eriol asked.

"He's over there with his 'group'."

"Isn't that cute how Shun, Kozue, Himiko, and Toji are best friends?" Sakura said, "It reminds me of how we were like."

"Hi Auntie," Meiling said as Yelan walked towards them.

"Everybody's here, okaa-san," Syaoran said.

"Well almost everybody," Yelan said.

"What do you mean? Everyone WE invited are here."

"Everyone is here except one family…"

"And who is tha-"

"We're here!" a man said with his wife and kid standing next to him, "Ah…and I see that the famous leader is here as well." He sneered at Syaoran.

"What took you so long, Yurushi?! We were waiting!" Yelan said sharply.

"What are _you_ doing here, Yurushi?" Syaoran replied gruffly.

"Well, we were invited of course," Yurushi's dark brown eyes darted to each person in Syaoran's group. His eyes stopped at one person.

"So, this is the famous Cardmistress. Well Syaoran, it seems that you've finally found someone," he said, "that's a surprise."

Syaoran glared at him.

"Syaoran, don't start this again," Sakura whispered next to him, "Don't get mad again."

Yurushi's wife sighed. "This is getting quite annoying. Let's all just be friends."

"I agree with Megumi," Meiling said, "Don't let this stupid competition start again. It was bad enough when we were kids."

"We're not here for a competition. We're here to wish a happy birthday to the future Li leader," Yurushi said glaring at Syaoran.

"Alright, alright everybody. Let's all calm down." Yelan said, "You two are cousins and you WILL get along as long as I'm around. This silly feud between the two of you has got to stop. You've been like this ever since you were kids. We don't approve of fighting within the family, you know."

Feeling the tension from where his parents were, Shun decided to go see what was wrong. 

"I'll be back," Shun said and he walked to where his parents were. 

"Hey wait up!" Himiko said behind him.

**~~~~~**

"Oh…they're here," Shun said simply as he got to where his parents were.

"Hello," Himiko said politely, not knowing who these new people were.

"Happy birthday," Yurushi said emotionless.

Shun nodded.

"You can at least say thank you, you selfish, spoiled baka," Yurushi's son said coldly.

"Ryu! Mind your manners!" Megumi scolded

Shun stood there and rubbed the remark off. "It's ok. I get that a lot."

Shun and Ryu glared at each other.

Eriol sighed. "It's like another Syaoran and another Yurushi."         

Himiko sighed. Did Shun have to fight with everybody? "Shun, stop it," she said.

It was then that Ryu noticed Himiko. He suddenly put on a cute smile.

"Hello. I believe we haven't met yet," he said to her, pushing Shun aside.

"Oh. I'm Hiiragazawa Himiko. Nice to meet you," she replied.

"I'm Li Ryu. **(A/N:** Remember, his father is Syaoran's cousin.**)** May I call you Himiko?"

**~~~~~**

"Eriol, Ryu is trying to flirt with her! Our only daughter! The one that looks so kawaii with Sakura and Syoaran's son, Shun!" Tomoyo whispered to her husband.

"Shhh…we can't get between in their affairs."

"Demo…what about Shun? I know she likes her."

"She's thirteen, she'll handle it."

"I hope you're right."  

**~~~~~**

"Umm…ok…" Himiko responded.

Shun stared at Himiko and Ryu. 

_'What the heck is he trying to do?! Trying to get me jealous?! Why would I be jealous? Its Himiko's life, she can flirt with anyone she wants to…right…? Anyway, why would I care? But why do I feel angry all of a sudden. I feel like punching that baka! Why?! Kuso… ' _

Shun made a fist. Anger was boiling up inside of him.

Syaoran felt his son's confusion.

"Okaa-san, start your speech now," he said, purposely interrupting Himiko and Ryu.

"As you wish." Yelan went to the front of the big room where a microphone was, while everybody went to sit down. Ryu sat with his parents at a table, while still staring at Himiko. Himiko went to sit back at the table with Shun following her angrily. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him as they neared the table.

Shun turned away. "It's nothing."

**~~~~~**

"I hope everyone is enjoying the party and the food so far," Yelan said into the microphone.

A few people nodded and a muffled "The food's great!" came from Kero. 

"As all of you know this joyous celebration is all for my grandson and future Li leader, Shun. Today, he is finally thirteen." Yelan continued.

People looked at where Shun was sitting while he tried not to look up at them. He felt Ryu's jealous glare looking at him.

"So let's all be joyous and eat our fill," Yelan concluded.

Everybody cheered.

**~~~~~**

 "That baka gets all that he wants. He's not even appreciating it!" Ryu said angrily to his parents as they ate. 

"Ryu, don't say that. He just doesn't want attention. Sakura told me that he's becoming much like his father. Maybe even worse," Megumi said, "But even though Syaoran was cold at times, he had a very kind heart. I'm sure Shun will be the same."

"Syaoran was never kind. I don't understand why _he became the Li leader," Yurushi muttered._

Megumi sighed. "This really has to stop soon, you know. Your jealousy will get the best of you someday."

"Why would I be jealous of that no-good cousin of mine? I'm just saying that I should be leader! The clan needs someone that's kind and encouraging, not a baka like Syaoran!" 

"Please, you're setting a bad example to Ryu. He's already starting to dislike Shun because he's taken the example of you hating Syaoran."

"He's not a bad example at all," Ryu spat.

**~~~~~**

"Meiling, what's the story of Yurushi and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked at their table.

"Oh that's right. You've never met them have you?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo shook her head no.

"Well ever since we were kids they've been competing at everything, at sports, martial arts, everything. So when Syaoran got the job of getting the Cards, Yurushi started hating him more. Then when he heard that Syaoran became the Li leader and married Sakura, the Card Mistress, he probably got even more jealous because Sakura's the strongest sorceress right now. And now here they are. Nothing's changed since we were kids. Me and Megumi, Yurushi's wife, always said that they had to get over their competing. The sad thing is that Megumi had an arranged marriage with Yurushi, so she didn't even have a chance to love anyone the right way."

Tomoyo listened carefully. "Jealousy can go a long way can't it?"

"Yup. Megumi's still tries to stop Yurushi from fighting with Syaoran. I feel sorry for her."

Eriol poked into the conversation. "But Syaoran's came a long way since his childhood. Sakura changed him. Syaoran would never want to compete for something that's not worth it," Eriol suddenly said.

"Why's Yurushi jealous of him anyway?" Kaji asked.

"Well…I have no clue."   

Everyone thought about this for awhile.

"Meiling are you telling everybody about my past again?" a voice said behind them.

Syaoran was there glaring at her with a stern face.

"No…"

Syaoran just sighed. He sat down next to them.   

"I don't understand why he hates me that much," he said.

"I don't understand why _anyone_ would hate you," said Sakura sitting down with them. Sakura smiled. "Syaoran, you would never compete for anything that's not worth it right?"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you two are going to get all mushy now."

"What are you talking about?! That would be sooo KAWAII!!!!!!" Tomoyo said starry-eyed.

"Tomoyo calm down," Eriol said sweat dropping. 

Kaji shook his head. "You guys just never change."

**~~~~~**

"Why the long face? The party was great! And we had lots of food!" Himiko asked Shun. 

Himiko, Shun, Kozue and Toji were walking through the Li mansion. Himiko's parents and Toji's parents were staying the night so the kids also had to stay. Toji would stay in Shun's room and Himiko would stay in Kozue's room. They were very used to this because their parents would always spend the night since they were all best friends. Besides, this made Himiko, Shun, Toji and Kozue all best friends too.

"I don't know…It feels like something will go wrong…"

"Don't worry nothing's wrong! You just have to lighten up a bit!" Toji said.

"He's always like this. Always thinking that something would go wrong," Kozue said, "Relax, little brother, it's just you and your weird feelings."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm sleepy and right now all I want is to be on my bed."

They walked until they reached their rooms. 

"Night…"

**~~~~~**

"Himiko, why _do_ you like that grumpy brother of mine?" Kozue asked when they both got into their beds. Himiko had her own bed because she had slept over so many times that Sakura and Syaoran decided to get her a bed in Kozue's room.

Himiko was silent in reply.

"I mean, he's always mean and selfish," Kozue continued, "and he never smiles or anything."

"You wouldn't know. You're his sister," Himiko said at last.

"But really, there must be a reason."

Himiko sat up on her bed and looked at her friend. "Do you _really want to know?"_

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, when we were five years old, there were these older boys bullying me around. They were around the age of eight or so I think. Anyway, they pushed me and I got hurt and started crying. Shun came running up to them and threatened to fight. I never saw him so angry," Himiko smiled at the memory, "they accepted the threats not knowing that was he trained in martial arts. They got a bad beating."

"Kawaii…"

"The thing is that I don't think he feels the same," Himiko sad sadly.

"Don't worry, I think he does."

"Hmm? How?"

"Well think about it. He always protects you, always helping you, and you're the only girl that's not family that he really talks to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I see your class every day. The only person he talked to in your class is you."

"But you should see all the girls that want to talk to _him," she mumbled._

Kozue giggled. "Yeah I know. I would never think that the other girls would want to flirt with him."

"Maybe the flirting works. I mean, the other girls are a lot prettier than me."

"Himiko, think positive. Besides, does he flirt back to them?"

"…"

"See? Besides I don't think he knows how to flirt. But I really think he should lighten up."

"I know there's soft spot inside of him."

"How?"

"Well I can read his mind without him knowing you know."

Kozue laughed.

**~~~~~**

"Shun…"

"…"

"Shun?..."

"…"

"Shun!?"

"WHAT!?"

Toji flinched. "Sorry…I just wanted to say happy birthday…jeez…"

"Sorry," Shun grumbled.

Toji also had his own bed in Toji's room. They were good friends after all, even though Shun would never admit it.

"What _is_ the matter with you?" Toji asked.

"…nothing…"

"Now I really think something's the matter with you. You're staring into space. Is it something to do with the bad thing you think is gonna happen?"

"…yeah…"

"Well what?"

"………Don't tell anyone about it….but I have a feeling that it's got to do with Himiko……"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So you're gonna watch over her now right?"

"Why would I do that?" 

"Because…"

"Do you know something I don't?" Shun glared at him.

"Hey…I thought you'd notice by now. Sorry my mistake."

"Notice what?"

"You really don't know?"

"Huh?"

"Jeez you _are_ slow at realizing emotions."

"What _are_ you talking about!?" Shun was getting irritated.

"Hey sorry, but you should really find out yourself."

"JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!"

"Ok, ok…don't you…..love her?"

"Why would you think I love her? Don't you know that it's always wrong to assume things?"

"Look, the main thing is, do you love her or not? It just seems that you do, but if you don't then…she'll be heartbroken…"

"Why'd she be heartbroken?"

Toji sighed. "I knew you were clueless but this is ridiculous."

But Shun was still talking. "Why would I love her? Why would I ever love _anyone_? Love is a stupid thing, it just gets in your way…Love is stupid…"

"You think so?"

"…well yeah…"

"Tell your heart that."

Shun stared at the air. _'What did he mean? What does he know that I don't?'_ he laid down on his bed annoyed. _'I hate it when people don't tell me everything…kuso…'_

**~~~~~**

_'That girl….Himiko…she's something…' _Ryu thought as he sat alone at his desk in his room, _'But it looks like she's really close to that baka Shun. And he calls himself a Li! Otou-san's right, Shun's family is a disgrace to the Li clan. Well, let's see what I can do about those little emotions between Shun and Himiko.'_ He smirked to himself. _'This is going to be fun…'_

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** Okay finally finished with the first chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry it took long to get up! If you're confused with the characters and their relationships with each other, I'll put their relationships with each other in the next chapter. R+R!

Pnaixr0se8


	2. The Evil Arouses Once Again

**~I Love Her?...I Love Her Not?~**

**-Pnaixr0se8-**

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews!

If you were confused with all the characters, I'll put their bios here. I'll put their first names first. 

**Shun Li:** Syaoran and Sakura's 13 year old son. He acts just like Syaoran except worst. His best friends are his sister, Kozue, Himiko and Toji. His rival is Ryu. His little crush is Himiko, but he doesn't know it yet. He's really kind at heart. He has magic and he was taught martial arts by his father.

**Kozue Li:** Syaoran and Sakura's 15 year old daughter. She's cheery, but she can get really mad at times, especially at her younger brother. Her best friend is Himiko. Her childhood crush is Zak. (you'll see who he is soon.) She has magic just like her parents.

**Himiko Hiiragazawa:** Eriol and Tomoyo's 13 year old daughter. She's a gentle, kind girl with a soft heart. She has a childhood crush on Shun and he's also one of her best friends. She loves drawing, like her parents. She has a little magic but only to read someone's mind. 

**Toji Wong**: Meiling and Kaji's 14 year old son. Toji is trained in martial arts and challenges Shun to fight him a lot. He's close to Kozue and Shun. He can get pretty loud sometimes but most of the time he's quiet like his father. His best friends are Kozue, Shun, and Himiko. He goes to the same school as them, too.  

**Zak Yamazaki:** Takashi and Chiharu's 15 year old son. He's childhood friends with Kozue. He's in her class and their parents are also friends. Everyone thinks that they make a cute couple. He doesn't know that the Li family have magic.

**Ryu Li:** Megumi and Yurushi's 13 year old son. He's Shun's rival. His dad has a long rivalry with Syaoran so Ryu took after him. He's always jealous of Shun and he wants him to suffer. Can you guess what he does? **(A/N: you all probably know by now but I'll give you a hint anyway. It's got to do with Himiko.****) **

**Yurushi Li:** A cousin of Syaoran. He's had a big rivalry with Syaoran ever since they were kids. He's always jealous of him and tries to make him angry. He had an arranged marriage with another distant cousin name Megumi. (A/N: to me that's kinda weird…but at least they're distant cousins.) No matter how many times Megumi tries to stop him from fighting with Syaoran, his smug pride always gets the best of him.

**Megumi Li:** She's a distant cousin of Syaoran. She had an arranged marriage with Yurushi even though she didn't want to marry him. She's been childhood friends with Meiling and Syaoran. She always tries to stop Yurushi from trying to fight with Syaoran but it barely works. She's a loving mother that tries to do the right thing.  

**Kokuru Kinomoto:** Touya's wife. Very active and happy. She adores the kids because she thinks they're "kawaii" when they're in love. 

**Hikaru Tsukishiro:** Yukito's wife. She's very gentle and sweet. She also gives good advice to the kids.

**Mikoto Kinomoto**: Touya and Kokuru's 19 year old daughter. She's very adventurous and that's why she is a student in America while her parents are in Hong Kong.

**Shiro Tsukishiro:** Yukito and Hikaru's 18 year old son. He wanted to be with his girlfriend, Mikoto, Touya and Kokuru's daughter, so he went to study as a student with her in America.

I'll answer the reviewers next chapter because the bios already took up a lot of space.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS and the CCS characters. I do own the new characters though.

**~~~~**

**Chapter 2: **The Evil Arouses Once Again

"Kozue."

"Kozue?"

"Kozue?!"

"KOZUE!!"

"WHAT!" Kozue sat up abruptly.

Himiko laughed. "Sorry, your parents are calling you. It's time for breakfast."

Kozue groaned. She was definitely not a morning person. She sighed and dressed up while Himiko went downstairs to the breakfast table.

Kozue wore her black capris, a white shirt, sneakers and a black visor cap. She was going to hang out with Zak and her other friends after breakfast today since it was a Sunday. She opened the door to the breakfast table where everyone already sat. She sat down next to Toji and Himiko. 

"Why'd we have to wake up so early?" Toji asked rubbing his eyes. He wasn't much of a morning person**. **

"What do you mean early? It's already 10:30," his mother said.

"Don't you usually wake up at 5 a.m. to train anyway?" Shun asked.

"But there's nothing to so today. I can train later. Do you always train at 5 a.m. every single day?"

"Well yeah."

"Wow."  

Shun just stared at his food. _'I bet he thinks I have no life,' he thought. He noticed that Himiko was staring at him. He saw her shaking her head as if to say __'nobody thinks you have no life!' Shun just looked away hoping that she'll get the message not to butt into his head again._

_'Why'd I go into his head again? I know he hates it. But lately, my powers are just going by itself…I can't control if I wanted to read people's minds or not. I wonder what's wrong.'_ Himiko wondered as she picked at her food. 

The children noticed that their parents are unusually quiet this morning. Usually they would be yakking away about old times. 

_'What's wrong with them?'_ Kozue thought.

**~~~~~**

_Ryu ran and ran, trying to find an exit to this dark maze. _

**_"Do you really want to teach that baka Shun a lesson?"_**_ asked a voice behind him. Ryu whipped around, but no one was there._

**_"I know you do…"_**_ the voice said again. Ryu was sure he heard it this time. _

_"Who are you!" he cried out into the darkness. _

**_"I'm the one who can make the boy you hate suffer…"_**

_Ryu knew it was wrong to give in to this stranger he hadn't even seen. But picturing the selfish Li suffering made the offer tempting._

**_"If you really want, I'll make the girl, Himiko, fall in love with you…" _**

_Now that really did it. Ever since he saw her the night before he thought she was the perfect one for him. But still he didn't say anything._

**_"Think about it…it's a good offer…"_**

 _"Ryu…" another voice said but this time it was familiar._

_"Ryu!"_

_"Ryu!!"_

"RYU WAKE UP!!!!!!!"

Ryu sat abruptly on his bed. He could see his mother fuming. Ryu rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"Do you know how long I've been calling you?! It's already 10:30! You should be practicing you're magic with your father!" she yelled.

"I…I forgot…"

"I can see that! Now get up and change." 

She walked out of the room picking up dirty laundry on the way. Before she shut the door she said, "Next time, please try to pick up your laundry."

Ryu sat in his bed for another minute thinking about the dream. _'What was that?'_

He rubbed the dream out of his head for now. He got up and fixed his messy black hair. He put on his training clothes and he walked out the door, thinking.

_'Was that a premonition? I wonder if the stranger could really do that for me…'_

**~~~~~**

"Sakura, are you sure?" Syaoran asked his wife nervously. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Kaji were in the small library in the mansion. Books were lined in shelves and there were several chairs and desks. This was the place where the kids usually did their homework.

"Yes…" she answered meekly.

"But…this can't happen?! How can it?! The Cards haven't changed!" 

"He must've found a way out…or maybe he's planning a way out…" Eriol said.

"Sakura, please be careful. After you guys told me what happened before, I can't imagine it happening again," Kaji said.

"But Sakura must be stronger than when she first fought him! She could easily beat him…right?" Tomoyo said worriedly.

"But he must surely know that she's stronger though…why would he come back? Sakura's like the strongest magician right now!" Meiling said.

"But he's coming! I know it…the premonition was clear," Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said worriedly. He pulled her close and hugged her. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen."

"No Syaoran…you can't! I won't let you do this again for me," Sakura said crying silently into his shirt, "The last time you fought him, you…almost…"

Everyone was quiet. 

"So…it's true then," a voice suddenly said at the door. It was Yelan, looking glum. "Katana's really coming back..."

~~~~~

Toji, Himiko, Shun and Himiko were aimlessly walking around the house.

"So what do you want to do?" Toji asked. 

"Whatever…" Shun said.

"Ummm…How about if we go on a picnic? Too bad Kozue's out with Zak though," Himiko said.

"Did I hear something about food?" Kero asked suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah sure…" Shun said.

Toji looked from Himiko to Shun. He got an idea. "Ummm…I have to do something. Why don't you two go?"

"Can I come to the picnic?" Kero asked.

"No. You have to help me."

"Are you sure you can't come?" Himiko asked.

"Nope…sorry," Toji said. He winked at Shun.

 "H-Hey...What are you trying to do?!" 

"What are you talking about?" Toji asked innocently.

"H-Hey!!" 

"Umm…I should get the food now. Hold on," Himiko said.

Toji smirked at Shun as Himiko went to the kitchen to get the food.

"Toji, I'm gonna kill you!" Shun said furiously.

"Why would you? It's not like you feel anything towards her or anything," he replied slyly.

"I-I don't!!"

"C'mon kid, it's so obvious. I've been around couples since I came out from the Clow Book all those years ago. You're parents were so obvious. You and Himiko take after them," Kero said smirking.

"Shut up Kero, or else no pudding," Shun angrily said.

Kero immediately shut his mouth.

"I don't feel anything for her!" Shun yelled.

"Really?" asked a voice behind them.

"Ah Yukito-san," Toji said.

Yukito smiled and pushed his glasses up. There were three other people next to him. Touya, Kokuru, and Hikaru.

Hikaru is Yukito wife and Touya's wife is Kokuru.

"How are you boys?" Hikaru asked.

"Awww they're talking about Shun and Himiko! KAWAII COUPLE!!!" Kokuru said.

"There's nothing between us!!!" Shun shouted.

"Gaki, calm down…you'll see it soon," Touya said, "Just like your gaki father."

"I SAID THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN HIMIKO AND ME!" Shun shouted.

"What about me?" Himiko said coming up behind him. She had the basket ready and he could also see that she had changed her clothes too. She was wearing blue capris, a tank top, and a blue cap. He glanced at the others next to him. They were all smirking. _'How can they be smirking when I'm furious?! This is NOT funny at all!'_

"Where are you two going? Hikaru asked.

"Oh we're going on a picnic," Himiko explained.

"By yourselves?" Kokuru asked slyly.

"…yeah…why…?" Himiko felt the tinge of red on her cheeks. _'How could I have just noticed that we would be all by ourselves?'_

"Let's go, Himiko," Shun suddenly said taking her hand. He dragged her away from the group. Himiko was still carrying the basket by the handle.

The other people stood and watched them walk away, Himiko's long wavy black hair trailing behind her. 

"They really are a cute couple," Yukito said.

"Yeah I guess," Touya agreed.

"Wow, that's scary seeing Touya agree to that," Hikaru teased.

"I remember when he was all paranoid because he didn't like Syaoran," Kero explained.

"What ever happened to that overprotective brother?" Toji asked.

"Well, the Gaki's not half bad after all…but still, if he ever hurts Sakura…" Touya started.

"Now that's the Touya we all know and love!" Kokuru said.

**~~~~~**

"Shun, where are we going?" Himiko asked noticing that he was holding her hand.

"Let's go to the garden outside," he said gruffly. 

They walked to the garden in silence, with Shun still dragging her.

Himiko had to use all her power to not go into his head to see what was wrong and why was he angry. 

When they reached the door that led to the gardens outside Shun finally realized that he was still holding her hand. He let go quickly. 

 He felt a surge of emotion. But he wasn't sad, mad, happy…he didn't know what it was. He once more felt blood rise to his cheeks, and his heart pumped harder. He didn't know what was wrong. _'What the hell is this feeling!!!'_

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered trying to push the blood back down from his cheeks.

"I-It's okay…" Himiko said trying to hide her blush.

Shun opened the door and in front of them were dozens and dozens of different kinds of flowers. There was a big patch of grass in the middle of the garden with a cherry blossom tree right in the center of it. Around the big patch of grass was a concrete walkway where you can walk around and see all the different flowers. 

"Wow, I've never been to this part of the garden before!" Himiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is my part of the garden," Shun said relieved that she seemed to have forgotten about what happened.

"It's so pretty!"

Himiko ran to the cherry blossom tree in the center. She turned to Shun, "Let's have the picnic over here, under the tree."

He nodded and walked over while Himiko spread out the blanket on the grass and started taking out all the food. While they ate, it was quiet for a while.

"Did you notice our parents this morning?" Himiko asked.

Shun was just staring at his food, not responding at all. He still had what Toji and Kero had said fresh in his mind. 

"Shun?" Himiko asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Shun woke up. "Wow, that's really works doesn't it?" Himiko teased.

"What did you say before?"

"Did you notice our parents? They weren't laughing or talking about old times and stuff like that."

"That's true."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. It feels really bad though."

"I hope it's not that bad…" Himiko said worried.

Shun looked at her. Her face was all sad and worried. "Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll make sure no one hurts you…" He suddenly realized what he had said. When he looked at Himiko, she had a surprised expression on her face.

"…Or anyone else…" Shun added quickly. _'Why the hell did I say that?' He turned bright red._

Himiko stared at him for a while. _'No way…Shun caring for someone else? Kozue was wrong…he does have a gentle side to him…' _

She smiled at him. "Arigatou Shun…"

**~~~~~**

Ryu panted, sweat dripping from his face. 

"Good job, son," Yurushi praised with no emotion at all. He walked off leaving his son in the forest where they trained. 

Ryu sat on a rock. His training clothes were soaked with sweat. 

_'He could've waited for me,'_ he thought silently. 

He got up and walked to a spring. He cupped his hands and drank the fresh water. Ryu felt disappointed.

_'I could've done A LOT better today! What happened to me? I could tell that Dad was disappointed.'_  

The truth was that the dream had been on his mind all day. He couldn't concentrate on his training. 

_'What the heck is with that dream?!'_

He got really aggravated and frustrated. "Who the heck are you!!!!!!!!!" 

He didn't hear anything respond, as he expected, just the shout bouncing from the trees and echoing back to him. Suddenly there was a breeze and he heard a raspy whisper coming from nowhere. 

**_'Come back here at midnight and I'll tell you…I'll tell you everything…'_**

Ryu immediately got up and took out his sword. 

**_'I'll even tell you how to win the girl's heart, if you wish.'_**

"But who are you!?" Ryu shouted.

**_'Come back here at exactly midnight…'_**

**~~~~~**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. At Midnight

**I Love Her?…I Love Her Not?**

**By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

------

**Chapter 3:** At Midnight

'_Meet here at midnight?'_ Ryu thought.

"I'll come," he said.

"**_Make sure you are here. Don't worry, I'm not your enemy_**," the voice replied. But Ryu heard a faint chuckle.

------

"That was good," Shun said patting his stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it," Himiko replied smiling.

Shun stared at her cute smile, his heart melting. 'Why _do I stare at her whenever she smiles?_' he tried to look away but he couldn't take her eyes off her. This made him blush bright red.

"Shun? Are you sure you don't have a fever or a cold? You're very red." Himiko sounded worried.

"I…I'm fine," he answered gruffly.

"Alright," Himiko said, still unsure. "Hey, let's go to the park."

She had a sudden urge to see the beautiful lake in the middle of the park.

"Whatever."

They picked up the leftovers, and headed towards the park, nothing really happening on the way.

"Hey let's sit over there!" Himiko said pointing to a big rock that faced the lake. She wrapped her arm around Shun's and pulled him towards the rock. She always was excited to go to the lake. It gave her a soothing feeling whenever she looked at it.

Shun turned bright red when he felt her arm wrapped around his. It gave him a tingling feeling. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not but…

"What's not a good thing or not?" Himiko asked innocently as they sat on the rock.

"Don't break into my thoughts!" Shun yelled.

"Sorry, but you looked all dreamy," Himiko giggled.

The sound of her laugh made him all happy even though he hated the way she always went into his mind. He only thought one thing when she laughed, that he would do anything to get her to smile.

He smiled slightly seeing her so happy.

Himiko finally stopped her giggling at look at him. She gasped.

"What?" Shun asked.

"I think I actually saw a tiny smile on you!" she teased.

Shun glared at her but silently smiled when he saw her laughing again. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to laugh this way with anyone, he didn't want her to be happy with anyone else, he didn't want her to smile at anyone else…

"What the heck am I thinking?!" Shun said aloud.

Himiko stopped laughing at stared at him curiously. "So now you want me to read your thoughts?"

Shun shook his head, trying to hide his blush. "N-No, it's not that…I was just talking to myself."

"Oh."

A silent breeze swept through them. Shun took an involuntary glance at her. She was staring out into the lake, a gentle smile on her lips, looking like an angel when the breeze ruffled through her hair. She looked so captivating that he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Himiko looked at Shun through the corner of her eye. He was glancing at her with a tint of red at his cheeks. Himiko loved the way his messy brown hair covered his eyes and she loved the way the wind made him seem so loving and innocent, even though he wasn't. She stared at his emerald/amber eyes and felt herself drifting away.

Their eyes met and they both blushed bright red.

"Ummm…"

"Hey did you ever hear about the legend about this lake?" Himiko said trying to change the subject.

"No."

"Legend has it that there's a spirit living in this lake."

"A spirit?"

Himiko nodded. "A water spirit. They say that it got tired of spending its time in the lake so it came up to the surface one day. It saw a man standing near the edge of the lake. The water spirit fell in love with him. The man fell in love with her too. But the man grew old, and the water spirit didn't, but the spirit didn't seem to notice. One day, they were supposed to meet by the edge of the lake, but the man never came. The man was very old already and he never came to meet her so he probably passed away. But the water spirit didn't give up and they say that she comes up to the surface of the lake once in awhile to see if her love had come back."

"They fell in love, just by looking at each other?"

"It's called 'love at first sight'. Don't you ever look at someone and think they're perfect when you never even met the person yet?"

Shun remained silent.

"So you've never been in love?" Himiko asked shocked.

"How do you know you're in love?"

"Well, you glance at the person a lot, you talk about the person a lot, you defend them, you're always there for them no matter what, but I think most of all is that you get this funny feeling inside of you whenever you look at him or her. But, I don't know…"

Shun looked at her in a clueless way. "How do you know all this?"

Himiko blushed and just shrugged.

'So, you get a funny feeling whenever you look at them eh?' Shun glanced at her.

Her hair glimmered in the sun, her eyes looked like an angel's, she had a soft smile on her lips…Shun blushed when he felt a connection towards her. 'Maybe she's wrong. Maybe love is a whole different thing. Yeah that's it! I can't be in love with my best friend! It's not love!'

"Hey we better go now, it's getting darker," Himiko said smiling up at him.

Shun felt the blush covering his face again. '_Alright, I am in love with Himiko…_' He thought feeling defeated.

------

Kozue smiled as she walked into her home. It had been a great day hanging out with Zak. The thought of him made her eyes dreamy.

"Thinking about Zak again?"

Kozue froze, the only person who knew about her liking Zak was…

"Himiko! Don't scare me like that!" Himiko stood innocently behind her.

"I have a knack for scaring people these days."

"Home already?" Shun asked behind Himiko.

"Yup! Aren't you happy that I am?" Kozue teased.

Shun walked away silently.

Kozue sweat dropped. "Guess he isn't. Hey, where are our parents?"

"They went to my house. They said Shun and I should stay here because they wanted to talk about something and they couldn't let us overhear," Himiko replied picking up a magazine.

"Really? Kero and Suppi too?"

"Yup."

"Where's Toji and his parents?"

"Toji's parents are with our parents and Toji said he would take a walk around the block," Shun said.

"Why would he want to walk around the block at 11:30 at night?" Himiko wondered.

Kozue caught Shun blushing and giggled. "He probably wanted to give you two some 'alone time' together!"

Shun glared at her. "Shut up."

Kozue kept on giggling while Himiko looked at them with a confused expression on her face.

------

"Sakura, don't worry, there has to be a logical explanation!" Syaoran calmly said.

"I don't know…it seemed…too real…" She shuddered remembering the dream.

"What exactly did you see?" Eriol asked.

"I-I saw…Katana…with his red eyes…I saw all of you standing beside me…I saw…" Sakura suddenly gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just remembered! I saw all our kids there! I remember seeing Shun in front of us yelling at Katana and…" Sakura's face paled.

"What?!" Meiling asked worriedly.

"Katana had Himiko imprisoned beside him!"

"What?" Tomoyo yelled.

"Tomoyo!! Calm down!" Eriol said hugging his wife.

But Tomoyo didn't calm down. She cried silently.

"Not Himiko…" she whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything's alright," Kaji said trying to encourage everyone.

"But why would Katana have Himiko imprisoned?" Kero asked.

"Katana always has tricks up his sleeves," Suppi reminded them.

Everyone nodded.

"But how would he escape from the dimension? " Yue asked.

Everyone was quiet trying to think.

Suddenly, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kero, Spinel Sun, Yue, and Ruby Moon's heads perked up as if they had sensed something.

"This aura!" Ruby Moon gasped.

"Did you feel…him?" Tomoyo gulped.

Eriol nodded. "Don't worry the kids are safe at Sakura's house.

"But we better find Katana before he finds the kids," Kaji said. Everyone nodded and they headed out of the house and followed his aura.

------

'_I'm so evil, leaving Shun and Himiko alone together like that!_' Toji smiled to himself. He looked at the sun setting and shivered. There was a cold breeze in the air. '_I wish I didn't come to the woods. I should've just walked around the block like I said_.'

Suddenly, he heard rustling. He whipped around and saw nothing except a small, clean stream. '_I'm losing it…_' Then he heard a twig snap. He was cautious now. He saw a figure ahead. '_Is someone following me?!_'

But he saw the person was just standing there, not noticing him at all and the person looked like a kid about his age! Toji quickly hid behind some big bushes and watched. The kid seemed to be waiting for someone.

Suddenly there was a dim light and another person appeared in the light's place, except he was an adult. But strangely enough, the adult looked quite frightening and he looked like a hologram. He was sure that if he went up there and tried to touch the man, he would feel nothing at all. That was when he noticed the kid's face for the first time. '_What the heck is Ryu doing here?!_'

------

"I'm here. What do you want? And who are you?" Ryu asked backing away from the figure.

"**_No need to be scared...I'm Katana…_**" the figure said.

"What do you want from me?"

"**_I want to ask you a question_**."

"Go ahead."

"**_What do you most desire in your life_**?"

Ryu was surprised by the question. "W-Why do you want to know?"

"**_Because I can make it come true._**"

"Riiight…is this some kind of joke?" Ryu asked backing away.

"**_No joke at all,_**" Katana said taking a step towards him. "**_I just came to grant your wishes_**."

Ryu thought for awhile. "What's the catch?"

"**_I just need you to finish what I left off…_**"

"What???"

Katana took more steps towards Ryu. He stared directly into his eyes. Ryu's eyes suddenly glazed over and looked blank.

"**_Repeat after me._****_ Katana is not my enemy._**"

"Katana is not my enemy," Ryu echoed with an emotionless voice.

"**_I will do whatever he tells me._**"

"I will do whatever he tells me."

'_What the heck is Ryu talking about and who's this Katana? Is he the figure?_' Toji thought confusedly.

"**_Now the first thing I need you to do is kill_**…" Katana stopped suddenly as he felt familiar auras. Very familiar auras…

"**_I will continue this another time,_**" he said and he vanished.

Ryu suddenly woke up and rubbed his head. "Huh?"

Then he too felt auras and started running away from the woods.

A group of people then entered the clearing.

Toji gasped. They were his parents and his friends' parents!

"Kuso…we just missed him," Syaoran cursed.

"He must've felt your auras," Meiling said.

"At least he didn't get any of the children," Tomoyo sighed with relief.

"But why would he come here?" Sakura asked.

"Well we'll think about that later…" Eriol said.

"Let's go check on the kids first," Kaji said.

The parents nodded.

'_Uh-oh…I'm in trouble. I gotta get back!_' Toji said as he ran out of the woods.

------

'_Phew. I made it._'

Toji walked in and saw Himiko, Kozue, and Shun talking.

"Hey Toji!" Himiko said.

"Hey. You have fun, Kozue?"

She giggled. "Yup!"

Toji looked at Shun. "How bout you? Did you have fun while you two were at the picnic?"

Shun blushed bright red. "W-What's that supposed to mean!"

"It's was really fun! We ate most of the food and then we went to the lake," Himiko answered.

"Oh really..? Did you have a good time, Shun?" Toji asked slyly. Kozue was trying not to giggle.

Shun just looked away, still blushing.

"Oh yeah…our parents I saw them in the woods," Toji said.

"The woods?" Shun asked.

"Why??" Himiko wondered.

"I don't know but before that I saw-"

Suddenly the front door bursts open. "Kids!!!" Sakura said breathlessly with the other parents behind her.

"I'll tell you guys later," Toji whispered.

The parents came in and started hugging their children.

"What's wrong? We've been here all the time," Kozue said.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Syaoran said.

'_They're hiding something._' Kozue thought

She looked over at Himiko where her mom was hugging her. Himiko nodded.

'_Something's very wrong…_'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Uncontrollable Emotions

**~I Love Her?...I Love Her Not?~**

**-Pnaixr0se8-**

**A/N: **Wow thanks for the reviews!!!!! Here's the next chapter I promised. I hope you understand the dream.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

~~~~~

**Chapter 4:** Uncontrollable Emotions

_"Himiko…I love…" _

_Suddenly a figure appeared behind Shun and Himiko. It looked like Ryu! Something was wrong though…for he now had red eyes. _

_'Come here…' Ryu said as he pointed to Himiko. Himiko swore that his voice didn't sound the same at all either. It sounded dark, menacing, like an adult's._

_Suddenly her eyes glazed over. She could still see, but her body was moving against her will. And as hard as she tried, she couldn't talk. She walked towards the figure. _

_"Himiko stop!!" she heard Shun cry out. She saw Shun trying to get close to her but Ryu held his palm out to him and a strong force came from him towards Shun. It hit him and he flew backwards, landing hard on the ground. _

_Himiko wanted so badly to run and help him, but she couldn't. She couldn't even scream.  _

_When she reached Ryu, he held out a sword. Himiko recognized the sword. It was Shun's sword. Its shiny metal gleamed. _

_Himiko felt herself grab the sword by the handle. She unwillingly turned around and walked towards Shun who was on the ground still recovering from the strange magic from Ryu. He couldn't even get up. The magic must've been very strong._

_Himiko tried to gasp. She felt herself lift the sword above Shun! She felt relieved when Shun rolled away. _

_Shun finally stood up. His eyes looked hurt, shocked, surprised, and upset. _

_"H-Himiko…Wh-what did I do?" he said weakly with a lot of hurt in his voice._

_Himiko felt herself try to slash him again. He dodged. _

_"HIMIKO STOP THIS!!!" _

_Himiko felt herself try to slash him again, again, and again. It hurt, because she was trying to kill Shun, even when she didn't want to! Shun wasn't even trying to stop her. Himiko wanted to ask why he wasn't attacking back, but she couldn't. _

_"Please…tell me…what did I do?" Shun pleaded. _

_Himiko wanted to say 'I'm sorry it's not me!' or 'Shun, get away from me!' or even 'Shun, kill me right now! I can't stop!' but instead other words formed in her mouth. The last words she would think of saying right now._

_"Shut up, Li."_

_Himiko saw Shun flinch._

_"Wh-what?" he said weakly._

_Himiko felt her eyes narrow. _

_"I hate you, Li."_

_The four words were simple, yet Shun stared at her like she said something unbearable to him.  _

_"Himiko…" he said._

_"Don't call me that!" she felt herself shout back._

_Himiko was shocked at what she felt herself say. They have always called each other by their first names, even when they were toddlers. _

_Shun looked offended. He fell on his knees, his head down, his hair hiding his eyes._

_"No one likes you, Li. You're always complaining and are always mean to people. I'm sick of it."_

_"…I…I thought you were the only person who understood why…" Shun said, his head still down. _

_"Enough of your excuses!" _

_Himiko tried to prevent herself from getting anywhere close to Shun. He wasn't even trying to dodge anymore. _

_When she reached him, she felt her hands grip on the sword. She unwillingly held it up above Shun. _

_Ryu laughed behind her. "Now you'll witness the true feelings of the one you love most, Li!!!!!!"_

_…………Time froze…………_

_Shun finally lifted his head up. Himiko would've widened her eyes if she could. Shun…the bravest, toughest, person around…had tears streaming down his face._

_"Himiko...There's one thing I've always wanted to tell you…" he said. His usual gentle eyes were full of despair. His shoulders sagged. He seemed like he just gave up._

_"Himiko I…I…I…love…y-"_

_Himiko felt herself bring the sword down._

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Himiko's eyes popped open. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30am. Sunlight streamed into the room from behind her curtain.

"Shun...no…"

She cried silently. That dream was the worst dream ever. 

"It hurt to see you like that…It hurt to see that_ I was the one causing you pain…" _

~~~~~

      **Later that Morning…**

"Syaoran…he's coming back…" Sakura whispered into her husband's ear. She hugged him. Syaoran and Sakura were outside in their garden. The trees swayed in rhythm causing a peaceful feeling. Syaoran hugged back.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you," Syaoran answered.

"No Syaoran…I won't let you-"

Sakura didn't get to finish. She was entrapped in her husband's sweet kiss. 

~~~~~    

_'Himiko…'_

Shun closed his eyes. He always felt peaceful during this time of the day. He would always sit on a branch of this tree, it was his favorite spot for peace and quiet.

_'How come I always see her now? What's wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing her?'_

"Shun?" 

Shun jumped at the sound of the voice. His face looked like a tomato and he glared at the person.

"STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Shun shouted angrily. 

Himiko looked serious. No giggling at all. Shun even noticed that she looked upset. Himiko upset? No way…

"I-I'm sorry…" Himiko responded looking down. 

Shun jumped down from the tree in front of Himiko.

"Himiko what's-"

Himiko's eyes were almost to tears. Shun's heart ripped. He grabbed her by her shoulders. 

"Himiko…what's wrong?" he asked.

She was silent.

"Himiko…look at my eyes…what's wrong?!" 

When she didn't move, Shun touched held her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Himiko was lost in his eyes. Dark green, with a tint of amber. The most perfect eyes in the world. Gentle, serious, concerned eyes. But the dream kept on coming back. She couldn't forget how his eyes were in the dream. They were sad, and offended…like he had just given up on life. 

"Himiko, what's wrong?!" he asked again.

_'Should I tell him? He seems so worried. No…I shouldn't tell him. It was just a dream. But how could I get so freaked out about one simple dream?'_

"Himiko!?!?!?!" 

She pulled away from his strong arms and looked away. 

"It's nothing," she said.

"Himiko, it's not nothing! You're in pain, I can sense it! Please just tell me what's wrong!"

_'Why is he so worried?'_

 "I told you it's nothing…………but promise me one thing…" she said softly.

"Wh-what???"

"…don't ever cry…"

And with that she ran away. Shun stood there, dumbfounded.

"What the heck is going on?"

~~~~~

As Shun was about to go inside, he spotted his mom and dad in their garden. He walked towards them. 

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked as his son got nearer.

Shun was silent. He looked from his mom to his dad. They looked distressed. 

"Shun, what's wrong?" Sakura tried to say happily.

Shun noticed his mother trying to be happy. He sighed.

"If something's bothering you, don't keep it in. It'll only get worse," Shun advised.

Sakura was taken aback. _'My son is wiser than me…'_

"Thank you…" Sakura said gratefully.

Shun nodded and smiled. The only time he ever smiled was when he was alone with his parents, or when he was alone with Himiko.

"Now, what did you want, son?" Syaoran asked.

Shun blushed. "Umm…"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with knowing faces. 

"Is it about Himiko?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Shun blushed deeper. He was used to his parents knowing everything before he says it.

"What about her?" Syaoran asked, amused at his son's reactions.

"She…she's acting weird today…"

"How so?"

Shun retold what happened a few minutes ago.

"Hmmm…her aura did seem a weaker than usual," Syaoran said.

"Shun, she's probably upset about something," Sakura said.

"But, why would she say '…don't ever cry…'?" Shun asked.

"She probably had a dream or vision about you crying," Syaoran said.

"Why would she care so much about me crying?" 

"She probably hated to see you cry," Sakura added.

"Huh? Why?" 

Syaoran smiled at his son's confused face. 

"Don't worry…you'll find out all your answers soon," Syaoran said patting his son's back, "I know what you're going through."

"Huh?"

Sakura laughed. "C'mon you guys, let's go inside now."

Sakura and Syaoran walked inside their house with a confused Shun following behind them.

~~~~~    

_'What was that dream?'_ Himiko thought as she ran. She ran so hard that her muscles started burning. She passed curious passer-bys, happy children, and busy stores as she ran through the streets. _'Shun…I…you…' Her mind was confused with the dream. __'That dream hurt so much.' She felt tears coming to her eyes. _'I have to tell him…how I feel…That I love hi-'_ _

Suddenly she felt herself bump into another person. The person fell.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Himiko quickly apologized. She gasped. The person was no other than…

"Ryu!" 

"Heh…surprised to see me?" he asked getting up.

"Ummm…no it's just that…well…"

"Why are you running through the streets like that?" Ryu teased.

"No you see…" _'I feel scared to be near him.'_

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?" 

"No…I mean…sorry I can't…sorry…bye…"

Then Himiko started running again.

She reached a kid park. It had swings, benches, and a jungle gym. She sat down breathlessly on a swing. Then she looked around. No one was there. It was empty.

_'I remember this place. This is where Shun and I used to play.'_

 She closed her eyes.

(**FLASHBACK**)

_"You can't catch me, Shun!" a little Himiko shouted happily._

_"Himiko…" an angry little Shun said._

_"Oh c'mon! Lighten up! You can't be serious all the time!" _

_"Oh fine…go run…" he said grumpily. _

_"Yay!!!"_

_Little Shun started to chase her through the grass, past the swings and around the jungle gym. Suddenly Shun tripped and fell._

_"Shun!!!" Little Himiko yelled as she ran to where he fell._

_"I'm fine," he said nonchalantly._

_He tried to get up but he flinched and couldn't. There was blood trickling down his leg. _

_"Shun! You're bleeding!" little Himiko said. She covered her eyes. It was a very big cut and it was bleeding badly._

_"What's wrong?" Shun asked._

_"Wow…you're brave! I would be crying right now!" _

_"…I never cry…"_

(**END OF FLASHBACK**)

Himiko opened her eyes. Tears flowed out. 

"…You better not cry…ever…It hurts so much to see you cry, Shun…It's hurting me right now, just remembering…"   

~~~~~

"Tomoyo, it's alright, nothing's going to happen to Himiko," Eriol said. He and Tomoyo were sitting side by side on the couch. Tomoyo was in tears, still upset about what Sakura's dream. Eriol hugged her tenderly.

"It's not only that! Sakura and Syaoran are in trouble as well. I can't stand to think what would happen if they got hurt! And then there's you! You will go and help them as well! Can you promise me that you're not going to fight Katana?" Tomoyo cried.

"Tomoyo, you know I can't do that. I have to help them…"

"I know. I'm acting selfish."

"No you're not. You're just worried," Eriol said.

"It's all because of Katana! He's the one that I hate!" Tomoyo cried into his shirt.

Eriol comforted her.

Suddenly Tomoyo stopped crying. She felt a deep pain inside her. 

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"Eriol…my daughter's in pain…"

Eriol stared at her. Then they both got up and went to find Himiko.

~~~~~

"YOU MADE HER CRY!?!?!?!?!" 

"No!!!!!!! I said that I thought she might start to cry!"

Kozue was frantic when Shun told her about Himiko. They were in Kozue's room, she was lying on her bed and looking at her younger brother and Shun was sitting in her chair. 

"Wow, Gaki Jr.… I didn't think you're heart was that cold…" Kero said. Unfortunately for Shun, Kero was also there next to Kozue.

Shun sighed. "I didn't make her cry! And my name isn't Gaki Jr.!"

Kozue sat on her bed. "Look, you just make sure you don't break her heart or cause her pain or anything like that!" she said pointing at her brother.

"Why?! I didn't even do anything!" he said grumpily.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you why! But, I can tell you this! I don't know why she would defend you when I said you were cold-hearted! I told her that you were a grumpy know-it-all, but she said you showed a side to her that you never showed to others. But, right now it's impossible to believe."

Shun glared at her sister. "I didn't do anything!!!"

"Look Shun, you're my little brother. I'm just advising you not to hurt this girl like you've hurt every other girl in school. I'm just looking out for you."

"You know nothing about school. Those are just rumors!" 

"Shun, just don't hurt her, you hear?"

"I suggest Gaki Jr. to lighten up a bit, too," Kero added.

"My name is NOT Gaki Jr.! And stop telling me what to-" Shun stopped at mid-sentence.

He got a painful stab inside him. It felt like someone had stabbed him with a sword. Suddenly he got an image of Himiko in his head.

"Shun? You okay?" Kozue asked waving her hand in front of him.

"Jeez…He gets weirder and weirder. Just like his father," Kero mused.

Shun snapped out of it. He held his chest, where it hurt. It was right over his heart.

"SHUN! What's wrong?!" Kozue said worriedly.

"Kid, talk to us!" Kero shouted.

He stood up. "I gotta go. Himiko's in pain." Then he ran out of the room and out of the house before anyone could asked what was wrong.

~~~~~

_'Himiko…what's wrong? Why are you acting this way? Why are you in pain? Did I do something?'_ Shun ran as fast as he could following her aura.

~~~~~

"Eriol, where is she?" Tomoyo asked running as fast as she could, following her husband.

Eriol felt her aura. "Follow me!" 

They kept on running until they reached a small park. Tomoyo remembered the park. It was the park where she and Sakura had taken Shun and Himiko to when they were kids. They heard sobbing. 

"There she is!" Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol held her back.

"What?"

Eriol pointed. "Look…"

Shun had just ran into the park through some bushes and was panting in front of Himiko.

Eriol quickly pulled her wife and himself behind some bushes.

"Awwww…Eriol! KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo whispered with stars in her eyes.

Eriol just sweat dropped and watched.

~~~~~

Shun stood in front of Himiko's swing, panting hard. He had run as fast as he could to get here. 

"Sh-Shun?" Himiko whispered.

"Himiko."

"What are you doing here?" Himiko asked.

"I could ask the same question."

Himiko looked down.

"Himiko, please, tell me what's wrong!" 

"Shun…"

"Himiko tell me!"

"I can't…"

"Why?! Did I do something? Did I cause you pain? What did I do?" Shun said desperately.

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"…_I_ caused you pain…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Himiko stood up from the swing.

"Shun…"

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't say it…it hurts…even to remember…I don't know why…it hurts this much…It's my fault that you…"

Himiko broke down crying. Tears fell to the ground. And her eyes were wet with sadness.

"Shun, it's all my fault…"

"Himiko…"

Shun couldn't bear to see her like this. He felt drawn to her for some unknown reason. Then Shun suddenly put his arms around her, hugging her, consoling her. He whispered gently into her ear.

"Look, I know you won't tell me what the matter is…but, whatever happens…I'll be here for you."

Himiko nodded and calmed down a bit. She held onto Shun gratefully. 

"…Thank you…" 

_'Let's just hope that dream won't happen…'_

~~~~~

Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. 

"Eriol…that's so magical!" she whispered.

Eriol grinned. "Looks like our little girl isn't so little anymore."

"And can you imagine Shun doing that? The cold-hearted, mean, selfish, cruel Shun we know and love?"

"I think I can get used to this Shun I'm seeing now better." 

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

~~~~~

Shun and Himiko stayed in their positions, not wanting to leave. 

Himiko felt Shun's sweet breath on her and she liked how it felt when Shun's strong arms held her. She felt protected and safe.

Shun was also liking this moment. He loved Himiko's gentle touch and the way her hair ruffled across his face in the breeze.

Himiko looked into his eyes, taking in his dark emerald eyes with a tint of amber in them. And Shun was looking straight into her eyes also admiring her sparkling, blue eyes.

Suddenly magnetism took action. Their lips went closer together and less space was in between them. Their thoughts went fuzzy, and they could only focus on one thing…each other.

They got closer…and closer…until…

"*ahem*" 

They let go of each other and spun around to look at the person, both blushing their heads off.

"Ryu!"

~~~~~

Tomoyo fell anime style. Eriol sweat dropped. 

"Nooo! Just when it was about to get good!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Hehe…calm down. I'm not sure if I want Himiko to start kissing already," Eriol said fatherly.

"Oh so _now_ you get all over-protected? C'mon…you know you don't care…it's Shun for heavens sakes! It's not like he's going to do anything bad! Remember, Shun is just like Syaoran. Syaoran wouldn't have the guts to do anything at age _thirteen!!!" Tomoyo said._

Eriol sweat dropped. "I-I guess you're right…"

"Darn Li Ryu…had to interrupt my daughter's special moment," Tomoyo muttered.

"Hey, he's just a kid."

Tomoyo was still fuming. "But he did that on purpose!!! He is sooo like Yurushi!!!"    

Eriol sighed and patted her back. "Don't do anything drastic now to that poor kid."

"Ohohohohohohoho!!!"

~~~~~

"Ryu!" Shun said angrily.

Ryu looked at him coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt a making out lesson?"

Shun and Himiko turned even redder. "How…How dare you accuse us of doing something!" Shun yelled.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything!" Himiko said.

But Ryu tuned Himiko out of his head. "Stay out of this, Himiko. This is between me and the unwanted Li."

"NANI!?" Shun yelled angrily.

"I told you…the unwanted Li."

Shun made his hands into fists, trying to control his anger.

"Who gives you the right to say that!?"

"Well think about it. No one in the family wants a complaining, cold-hearted, cruel, rude, arrogant…"

"Shut up!"

Ryu smirked. "I guess you admit that you're a cold-hearted person."

"…Fine I admit that. But I'm not always cold-hearted like you are always jealous…"

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Don't dare start with me."

Shun didn't say anything. He was too steamed. Himiko watched, hoping nothing would happen.

"Alright…it's time to settle this," Ryu said taking out his sword.

"Let's…" Shun used magic to take his sword out as well.

"No! Stop this!!!" 

Shun and Ryu looked at her. She was trembling so violently.

_'This reminds me of my dream…'_ Himiko wondered. "Please…stop this…"

Shun stared at her and put his sword away. "Fine…it's stupid to fight here anyway…are you okay, Himiko?" he asked.

Himiko nodded, still trembling. Then she smiled warmly at Shun. "Thank you."

Shun blushed wildly.

~~~~~ 

_'Li Shun…'_ Ryu looked at Shun. _'…and Hiirigazawa Himiko…the girl I loved from the moment I saw her…' _Ryu looked at Himiko. _'…they…love each other…'_

"DAMN YOU LI SHUN!" Shun and Himiko looked at Ryu's sudden outburst.

"What the hell did I do now?!" Shun asked.

He glared at him, "You…" then he stared at Himiko, "and her…" 

Himiko blinked. "Huh?"

"I hate you Li Shun…" and with that Ryu ran away, his heart broken.

~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** Awww…I kinda feel sorry for Ryu. He fell in love with Himiko at the first glance at her. ;__; hehe hope you like the story!!!! R+R!!!!!!


	5. Kozue's Evil Plan

**~I Love Her?...I Love Her Not?~**

**-Pnaixr0se8-**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does.

~~~~~

**Chapter 5:**

Sakura sipped her tea. "So Tomoyo, is Himiko feeling any better?"

"She was feeling really bummed out about something the other day," Meiling added.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. She's feeling better. But Eriol and I can't figure out why she was so sad."

"But you said that she told Shun all about it right?" Meiling asked.

"Not exactly. Shun found her crying and he comforted her, but I don't think Shun understood what she was talking about."

"Shun said that he was really worried about her," Sakura said.

"Ah, sweet young love," Meiling said.

Tomoyo giggled. "It was so kawaii too! My daughter was all crying and Shun was being such a gentleman."

"That reminds me of two certain people," Meiling said eyeing Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "Well, Shun is a lot like Syaoran."

"What do you mean? They're practically the same!" 

Tomoyo sighed. "I just hope everything goes okay at school today."

"I guess their week off was full of surprises wasn't it?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah…a LOT of surprises…" Sakura whispered.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other with worry. 

"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be ok," Tomoyo assured herself and her friends.

Sakura smiled. "You guys are right. Everything will surely be alright…"

The three friends continue talking in Tomoyo's living room.

~~~~~

"Shun, you go on ahead. You don't need your sister to walk you to school anymore," Syaoran said sweat dropping, "You'll be late if you don't go. Your sister woke up late again. I bet she'll be late for the rest of her high school days, like your mother." He chuckled.

Shun nodded.  "Umm…Okay."

Shun was about to walk out the door when Kozue hollered from the top of the stairs. "HEY SHUN!!!!"

"What?"

"TELL HIMIKO I WANT TO TALK TO HER LATER! TELL HER TO MEET ME AT LUNCH BY THE CHERRY TREES!!!"

"Fine! Stop screaming! By the way, when are you gonna start going to school on time?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Shun was already out the door, lost in his thoughts.

_'Himiko…'_

~~~~~

**(A/N:** Shun is in seventh grade, Himiko is in seventh grade, Toji is in eighth grade and Kozue is a ninth grader…a freshman in high school. Shun and Himiko are in the same class. Shun, Himiko and Toji go to the same school. But Toji is in eighth grader. Kozue goes to a high school which is next to the middle school. But when they have lunch, there isn't a fence dividing the schools, so they can have lunch together. I hope that was understandable. _**)**

~~~~~

"Hey, Shun!" Toji called him over. He waited for him in front of the school. 

Shun ran up to him. 

They were both wearing their uniforms, including the students around them. The girls' had to wear navy blue skirts [which they of course rolled up], a white cotton short sleeve shirt with the school name written on it, a navy blue vest and navy blue knee socks with black school shoes, but of course some of them wore high heeled ones. The boys had plainer uniforms. They had to wear a white cotton shirt with the school's name on it, a navy blue tie, [which most of them hate wearing and they wear it loosely around their neck] sneakers, and navy blue pants but most of them [including Toji and Shun] wear it like baggy pants, but not that baggy. In both uniforms, they were supposed to tuck in the white shirts and look 'presentable' but of course they leave it out and the teachers think they look 'horrid.' 

Toji smiled as he came up to him. "Early as usual?"

"Yeah," Shun said.

Toji noticed some girls staring at Shun. 

He chuckled. "Looks like you're quite popular."

Shun looked around. "Where's Himiko?"

"Isn't it weird? She's not here," Toji said. They sat on the steps in front of their school. 

"I heard from my parents that she wasn't feeling well," Toji explained. "Do you think she stayed home? Did anything happen when you saw her yesterday, Shun?"

Shun just stared into the sky. _'What's wrong with her? What did I do?'_

Toji sweat dropped. "SHUN?!" he shouted into his ear.

Shun immediately covered his ears. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

People around them stopped and stared. 

"Hey, calm down. I just asked if anything was wrong with Himiko when you saw her," Toji said.

Shun looked sadly at the ground. "She was…"

***BRRIIIIINNGGGG***

"We've better get to class before we get detention," Toji said.

"I guess we should meet at the usual place, near the cherry tree. My sister's gonna be there waiting for Himiko," Shun said.

Toji nodded and they went to their separate classes. 

~~~~~

"Kimo Chang."

"Here."

Shun stared out the window as the teacher took role. He liked where he sat, way in the back corner where no one can see him. But of course he still felt the eyes of girls staring at him. He took a glimpse at the seat next to him which was still unoccupied. Himiko still wasn't there.

"Ruki Han."

"Here."

Of course he felt the staring eyes of some girls on his back but he learned to ignore that. 

"Himiko Hiiragazawa."

No cheerful voice responded.

"Himiko? I guess she's absent."

After checking if everyone was there, the teacher started class. Halfway through the lesson, suddenly a person walked into the room.

"Himiko, do you know what time it is?!" the teacher roared.

Students around the room whispered. 

"She's gonna get it…"

"He's the toughest teacher when it comes to getting to class on time…"

"I feel sorry for her…"

"Silence!" the teacher shouted to the class, "I asked what time it was, Ms. Hiiragazawa!"

Himiko glanced at her watch. "8:46am."

"And what time did you have to get here?!" the teacher asked.

Himiko didn't flinch like most students would. She just stared at the teacher. "8:00."

"Therefore, arriving after the due time you're supposed to be present makes you…" the teacher motioned her to finish.

"…late…" Himiko finished.

"And what do you have to say for disturbing my class?"

"Sorry Mr. Chen."

"You have detention after school today for an hour."

Himiko nodded.

"Please take your seat."

Himiko walked to her seat next to Shun and sat down.

Shun gaped as he saw her face. Her eyes were red and watery, her hair was halfway combed, and most of all she didn't have a smile on her face.

"Himiko, are you alright?" Shun whispered.

As soon as she heard his voice she turned to look at him. She smiled. "I'm alright."

Shun didn't believe her. "Kozue said to meet her at the usual place."

"Thanks."

"HEY! LI AND HIIRAGAZAWA! STOP TALKING!"

"Shut up, baka," Shun muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?"

"I said you're a 'baka'." [Now remember, they're in Hong Kong, not Japan. So people there usually don't know Japanese. Baka means idiot in Japanese.]

Of course, the teacher being Chinese, didn't understand. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?!?"

"It means baka."

"STOP SAYING THAT, OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka…"

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE DETENTION WITH MISS HIIRAGAZAWA?!?!"

"You tell me. I'm not the teacher.

The classmates looked at Shun with shock. They all wondered how he could talk back to the teacher with a straight face. It looked like he was emotionless.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION WITH HIMIKO AFTER SCHOOL FOR AN HOUR."

"Like I care…" Shun said, still keeping a straight face.

The class began whispering.

"He's gonna get it…"

"He's so brave…"

"Damn…I wish I could do that."

Mr. Chen was red with anger. He slammed a book on his desk which immediately shut the class up. It was so loud that it also made a piece of chalk fall from the blackboard ledge and break.

"ALRIGHT FINE! YOU AND HIMIKO WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR AN HOUR AFTER SCHOOL THIS WHOLE WEEK!"

Shun and Himiko nodded with straight faces. 

Mr. Chen started the lesson again.

"Baka…" Shun mumbled.

~~~~~~

"Where is she?" Kozue asked herself. Luckily she had gotten to class right on time that morning. Now it was lunchtime and she was sitting on a bench under the cherry tree. The cherry tree was right in between the elementary school and the high school. That's why they decided that it was the perfect place to meet for lunch.

"Hey Kozue." 

Kozue looked up and saw Himiko. She sat down next to Kozue and took out her lunch.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"The teacher…" Himiko replied taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Himiko…what's wrong? I heard that you weren't acting like yourself."

Himiko stopped eating. "N-Nothing's wrong."

"Himiko, I know when you're lying. You always stutter."

"I-I'm n-not st-stuttering…"

Kozue sweat dropped. "Look, just tell me now cuz you know you're gonna tell me sooner or later."

_'She's right. I can't hide anything from her.'_ Himiko thought. "Fine…"

"So what's the matter?"

"I-I had a dream."

"What kinda dream?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Kozue rolled her eyes. "Of course! Have I ever told any of your secrets?"

"No…"

"Soooo???"

Himiko told her all about the dream, every single detail. That Ryu was there, that Himiko tried to kill Shun, and that Shun was crying.

Kozue was silent with shock.

"That's a really freaky dream," she said softly, "Especially seeing my brother crying…now THAT'S freaky!"

Himiko smiled a little bit.

"Shun comforted me. He was so sweet. But I couldn't tell him about the dream even though he asked me a million times," Himiko said.

"Now THAT'S scary! Shun being sweet. I'd love to see that day," Kozue joked.

"Shun has a heart, he just needs to show it more," Himiko argued.

"Alright, alright. But why do you look so down today when my brother comforted you yesterday?"

"I just can't get it out of my mind."

Kozue was about to reply when she heard girl shrieks. She smiled to herself. 

"I guess all the girls saw my brother," she said laughing.

"I guess…"

"Hey don't look so down. Let's go see where he is."

~~~~~~~

"AHHH!!! Shun have lunch with me PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?!?!?!?!"

"No have lunch with me!"

"I HAVE A BETTER LUNCH!!!"

Shun sweat dropped. _'Not this again…'_

He was trapped. A bunch of girls crowded around him. He could barely breathe.

"Ack! Stop!!" he tried to shout.

Toji stood outside the crowd of girls watching the scene. He sweat dropped and scratched his head in confusion. 

"Even though he can act like a big jerk, the girls still love him. He doesn't even enjoy it like I would! What's he got that I haven't?"

Suddenly he heard laughing behind him.

"You're jealous of SHUN!?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kozue! Himiko!" Toji said.

"Don't worry, you'll find the girl for you soon, cousin," Kozue said giggling.

Toji sweat dropped. "Uhh…thanks?"

"Now how will we get him out of this one?" Kozue asked.

"He's totally surrounded with girls," Toji said.

"We'll just have to think of something, right Himiko? Himiko?" Kozue looked at Himiko. She was fuming mad looking at the site with the crowd of girls.

Toji laughed. "Looks like someone here is having a jealousy attack."

"Shut up, Toji!!!!" Himiko screamed. 

She couldn't help being angry. The girls were just swarming all over him, wrapping their arms around his arms, asking if he could have lunch with them. They didn't even know him like she did! They acted like they were all his girlfriends. She couldn't stand it. Especially since Shun obviously didn't want to have lunch with them. Couldn't they take "no" for an answer? 

"Kozue, Toji! What are we doing just standing here?! We should help him!!!" Himiko shouted.

"Well, who knows, knowing my brother, I'd say that he'd probably like what's happening to him right now," Kozue teased.

"You really think so?" Himiko asked, her voice trembling.

Kozue sweat dropped. "O-Of course not! I was just kidding!"

"Oh c'mon you girls, we should really help him out. He looks like he can't breathe," Toji said.

"Have any ideas?" Himiko asked.

They thought for awhile. Then Kozue grinned slyly.

"I HAVE ONE!!!!" Kozue said excitedly.

"What is it?" Toji asked.

Kozue smirked mysteriously as she eyed Himiko.

Before Himiko could read what was on Kozue's mind, Kozue already started her plan.

"HEY YOU GIRLS!!!!" she shouted to the group of boisterous girls crowding around her brother.

The girls stopped and looked at Kozue.

"Hey isn't that Shun's sister?"

"She's so cool!"

"I wonder what she wants."

Kozue smiled.

"SORRY BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BROTHER!"

The crowd of girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Awww really?"

"WHY!?"

Shun looked at her sister in shock. _'What in the name is she talking about? God, please don't let this be one of her crazy ideas.'_

Unfortunately for Shun, he was right.

"NONE OF YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM BECAUSE…………..HE'S TAKEN ALREADY!!!!!!"

The girls gasped in surprise.

"Whaaaaaatttt?????"

"But if he was, there would be a rumor all around school by now!"

"Who's the lucky bitch?!?!?!" the girls asked.

"N-No wait! That's not true! KOZUE!!!" Shun shouted.

Kozue ignored Shun.

"OH AND LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE! HERE'S THE LUCKY GIRL RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Kozue grabbed Himiko and pulled her in front.

Himiko blushed madly. "W-What?! B-But I…KOZUE!!!!!!!!"

The crowd of girls gaped at Himiko. 

"What?!?!"

"This is a joke right? Her?! Himiko Hiiragazawa?"

"She's not worthy for you, Shun!"

"What do you see in _that_ bitch?!?!"

 "Kozue, that was a little harsh…" Toji whispered to her.

"Don't worry, watch."

Tears were threatening to pour out of Himiko's eyes.

The crowd of girls noticed this and started laughing and pointing. 

"Look! The nerdy bitch is crying!!"

"What a big baby…"

"She's in seventh grade for god's sakes and she's crying?!"

"HEY!!!"

Everything suddenly became quiet and they all looked at Shun, who had screamed.

He was furious. How dare they call her a bitch! She didn't even do anything! 

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!! IF ANYBODY'S A BITCH IT'S ALL OF YOU!!" he said to the crowd of girls. "NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

Everything was quiet.

Suddenly whispers came from the crowd of girls. 

"Wow I guess it _is_ true."

"He really does like her?"

"Wow…"

They all left whispering, leaving Shun able to breathe.

"KOZUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun and Himiko shouted. Both of them were very red with anger _and embarrassment._

Toji and Kozue high-fived.

"What an evil plan! I wish I thought of that," Toji said.

"Ahahahaha! Well, no one can beat the queen of evil when it comes to evil plans!" Kozue said.

Shun and Himiko sweat dropped.

"Sorry you guys, I had to. Now Shun won't have all the girls swarming around him and Himiko won't be so jealous," Kozue said.

"Kozue I'm gonna kill y-" 

***BRIIIIIIINNNGGGGG***

The bell signaling that lunch was over cut Himiko off. Kozue sighed with relief.

"W-Well, since it's in the past now, can we forget about the whole thing?" Kozue asked nervously.

"No," they both replied.

"I'll get you back at home," Shun said.

Kozue sweat dropped. Shun, Himiko and Toji turned to go back to class. Kozue stood there for a second before turning around and going to the high school.

~~~~~

Shun, Toji and Himiko walked to their classes in silence. Himiko and Shun were in the front and Toji was in the back.

"Ummm…Shun?" Himiko whispered.

"What?" he replied gruffly.

Himiko blushed. "Th-thanks for…saying that…"

Shun blushed but said nothing.

Toji smiled as he witnessed the whole thing.

_'Kozue, your plan worked!'_

~~~~~

_'Dumb school…why'd it have to be so long?'_ Ryu thought as he walked home on an empty street. The memory of catching Shun and Himiko about to kiss replayed in his mind. _'DAMN THAT LI!!! Why does he always have everything when I'm stuck with nothing!!!!!'_

"DAMN YOU SHUN!!!" 

**_'So you hate him as much as I do…'_**

Ryu looked around. The street was empty. 

"Is it you again?"

Katana's shadow appeared once again in front of him.

**_'Do you still want revenge on Shun?'_**

"Yes!"

**_'Would you even kill him?'_**

Ryu thought for a minute. _'Killing Shun is too harsh…should I? No I shouldn't…it will get too hectic if I did. Besides, what about the clan?' Suddenly an image of Shun and Himiko almost kissing popped into his mind._

"Yes!" he said not thinking.

Katana smiled. **_'Excellent…'_**

"Wait, why do you hate his family so much?"

**_'His parents and I…well…didn't quite get along…'_**

"So…what do I have to do?"

Katana smiled. His plan was going perfectly. But suddenly he felt an aura. He was about to tell this stupid Ryu kid what he wanted to do when someone has to show up! 

**_'I'll tell you next time we meet…'_**

"What? Why not now?

But Katana was already gone.

Suddenly Ryu heard footsteps behind him. He saw Syaoran running up to him.

"Kuso…I lost him," Syaoran said. 

He had just been around the block when he felt Katana's aura.

Syaoran finally noticed Ryu standing there. Ryu was staring at him with curious eyes.

_'KUSO! It's Yurushi's kid!'_ Syaoran thought.

"Uhh…hi…"

Ryu just stared at him with angry and curious eyes.

_'This kid is really like his father.'_

"I'll have my revenge…"

Syaoran looked at Ryu with confusion. "Huh?"

Ryu just glared back at him and then turned and ran away.

_'What's with that kid? Wait a second…did he see Katana?! The aura led right to here! He must've seen him!'_

Syaoran quickly tried to catch up with Ryu. As Syaoran followed him around a corner, he couldn't spot Ryu anywhere.

_'Where the heck did he go?!'_

"Damn…"

~~~~~~

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Katana's Plan

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By** Pnaixr0se8

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!! ^___^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

~~~~~

**Chapter 6:** Katana's Plan

Shun tapped his pencil on his desk impatiently.

_'Detention sucks…'_

He looked up in front of him. He saw the back of Himiko's head. She was thinking deeply about something.

_'I wish I had her magic. Then I'd know what's wrong…'_

Shun sighed, not noticing the familiar tingling in his head.

~~~~~****

**_'I wish I had her magic. Then I'd know what's wrong…'_******

Himiko smiled to herself after going into Shun's head.

_'He's such a sweet guy. But having the power to go into people's minds isn't always that great.'_

Himiko sighed as she remembered all the times she went into people's minds. Sometimes it was fun when she was bored. But she discovered opinions about herself that hurt her feelings.

**_'What a nerd.'_**

****

**_'Why is she always so quiet? She acts so stuck up.'_**

****

**_'So she's Himiko Hiiragazawa, the goody-goody.'_**

Usually that's what she heard from the pretty, popular girls, especially the rich, stuck up ones. 

Himiko couldn't help but think that Shun thought the same. She went into his head a lot but she never caught his thought about her. She didn't know if he hated her, if he liked her, if he even loved her…

_'That'll never happen, Himiko. Grow up,' _She thought bitterly.

But thinking about Shun only brought her to thinking about the dream.

~~~~~

"All right you two. Detention's over," Mr. Chen said.

Shun and Himiko stood up and walked out the classroom. 

Shun walked beside her. "Walk you home?" he asked emotionlessly.

"If you want. I only live a few blocks from you though."

Shun looked at the floor, avoiding her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Thanks…"

They walked outside the school in silence. 

There were some eighth graders and seventh graders in a group talking. When they saw Himiko and Shun walking together they started whispering.

Himiko and Shun sweat dropped when they heard their loud whispers.

"Hey! I guess the rumor _is_ true!"

"She's so lucky!!!"

"I wish I were her…"

"I wonder if they kissed yet!"

Shun and Himiko stopped in front of the group, both red in the face. 

"IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!! WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!!!!!"

~~~~~

Toji thrust his fist in the air like a punch. He was practicing his martial arts in his backyard. He was sweaty and tired. The hot sun beat down on him. After a few more punches and kicks, he sat down on the grass. He grabbed his bottle of water and started gulping down.

Suddenly he heard voices coming from the house. 

_'Mom and Dad must be home.'_

He went into his kitchen, throwing the empty bottle in the garbage. The voices got louder as he neared the living room. It was his mom and dad.

"…when he was following Katana's aura, it led to Ryu!" 

When he heard the names Katana and Ryu he suddenly became curious.

_'Isn't Katana that thing that Ryu was talking to in the forest?'_ he thought.

He hid behind the door so they wouldn't see him.

"Why would the aura lead to Ryu?" Kaji asked Meiling.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's part of that baka's plan."

"Now, Meiling calm down."

"Katana's dangerous, Kaji! I just hope Toji won't be involved. Remember when Sakura said that she saw Shun and Himiko in her dream? Toji could be there, too!" Meiling shouted.

"It's gonna be all right. Let's go say hi to Toji. He's probably still training outside…"

Toji heard footsteps coming toward him. He ran to the refrigerator and pretended to take the orange juice from it. 

"Hey Toji," Kaji said ruffling his son's hair.

"You done training already?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll be going grocery shopping now. If you need us call our cell phone," Meilng said taking the grocery list hanging from the refrigerator on a magnet. 

Meiling sighed as she walked out the back door with her husband not far behind her grabbing the car keys.

"Kaji! Did you put _beer_ on the list!?" Meiling shouted.

Kaji cringed. "Woops…it was only a joke…well anyway, bye Toji! See ya later, son," Kaji said as he ran to catch up with Meiling.

Toji stared after them. _'What dream? Who exactly is Katana? What IS going on? I'd better go tell the others…'_

Toji hurried into his room to change his clothes quickly. Then he ran out of the house towards Shun's house.

~~~~~

"Sakura, I don't get it. There's something about Yurushi's son. Ryu knows something…" Syaoran mused.

They were sitting on the couch in _one _their huge living rooms. Syaoran had just returned from a meeting with the elders. The meeting was concerning the clan. 

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. We'll find out what's happening soon."

"I hope so…"

"So how is the clan? Any problems?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. The only thing is that everyone's starting to panic. They all heard about your dream. Everyone's starting to worry."

Sakura cuddled up beside him. She kissed him gently on his cheek. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm worried about you, Syaoran. I don't want the past to happen again…I caused you so much pain…" Sakura said sadly.

Syaoran stared at his wife's emerald eyes. "Don't you ever say that," he replied, "you were never the cause. It was Katana's fault…" 

Syaoran's lips sought Sakura's. Their lips met and they kissed passionately.

After a while they pulled back. 

"By the way, where's Shun?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Kozue said he had detention! FOR THE WHOLE WEEK! When that boy comes home I'll…"

Syaoran just chuckled and pressed his lips back on hers, which immediately shut the mother up.

~~~~~

"Thanks for bringing me home, Shun," Himiko said as they neared her front door.

They faced each other, staring at the other's eyes.

"Himiko, please tell me wha-"

Himiko put her finger on Shun's mouth to cut him off. 

"Shun, I…just can't tell you……especially you…" she replied.

 "What's that supposed to mean?! We've been friends since…forever! Why can't you tell me?!" Shun asked.

Himiko smiled slightly.

"So you _do_ care about me. At least in some way…" Himiko said.

"Wh-Wha?! Of course I care about you! Now tell me what's wrong or I'll-" Shun stopped realizing what he had just said. _'Oh my god. Did I just say I cared about her?!'_

Himiko stared at him in wonder. Then she smiled. "Or you'll what?"

"I'll…I'll…" Shun turned bright red. 

Their faces suddenly were getting closer and closer.

"You'll what?" Himiko whispered, their faces nearing each other's.

"I'll…"

The teens closed their eyes as they felt the other's lips brush slightly on theirs. 

Shun had subconsciously wrapped his arms on her waist.

Their lips were about to touch completely when………………………………………………………….

"Himiko! Where have y-" 

Himiko and Shun pulled away from each other both red as can be.

"Mom! Dad!" Himiko cried out.

Tomoyo stood at the doorway with Eriol looking over her shoulder.

Tomoyo looked from Shun to Himiko. From Himiko to Shun.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Tomoyo's eyes popped out with stars. Her camera popped up from nowhere. 

She felt excited and fuzzy seeing her daughter kiss.

"KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed video taping them both. 

"Ahhh! Tomoyo! You're getting crazy!!!" Eriol shouted.

Tomoyo looked back at her husband with stars in her eyes. "Don't you get it, Eriol?! It's…KAWAII!!!!!!"

Eriol, Himiko and Shun sweat dropped. 

"Eh…Tomoyo, get inside…" Eriol said pulling her inside. Her screams of "KAWAII!" still could be heard.

Eriol looked at Himiko and Shun who were still red.

"Oh Dad, please don't start," Himiko said sweat dropping.

"Sorry, someone has to act like the parent and it looks like it's not going to be you're mother so…" Eriol said with a goofy grin. He then cleared his throat and put on his serious face.

"Young lady, where have you been!? Don't tell you and Shun have been………all this time…" Eriol said with a serious, gruff voice.

Himiko sweat dropped. "Of course not!!! We didn't do anything!!! He just walked me home!!!"

"What took you so long in the first place?!"

"We had…detention."

"DETENTIOIN?! IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY I WOULD HOPE!!"

Himiko smiled sheepishly.

Shun, watching the whole scene decided to speak up. 

"Umm…we have detention for the whole week…"

"WHAT!? SHUN, HIMIKO, I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

Shun spoke quickly. "Don't get mad at Himiko. She got in trouble because I was the one talking to her during class."

Himiko looked at Shun in confusion. _'What's he talking about? The reason I got in trouble was because I got to school late. It was my fault.'_

Eriol sighed. "Shun, I'm disappointed in you. Class time is not the time to socialize."

"Yes sir," Shun said.

_'He's a good liar. I always stutter whenever I lie.'_ Himiko thought.

"And I'm hoping that what I saw you and my daughter were doing before we opened the door is explainable," Eriol said sternly.

Shun turned bright red again. "Umm…well…you see…I was…just…uhh…"

Eriol couldn't take it anymore and cracked up laughing. "It's okay, Shun. I was just wondering what you would do. Haha…it was a good laugh…"

"Umm…" Shun said still blushing.

Eriol winked at him and turned to his daughter. "I hope I was fatherly-like enough for you. I'm not really good at acting like a parent."

"You never were good at it, Eriol. You've been a child all you're life," Tomoyo said coming up behind him. 

"Hey! I see you're finally calm now," Eriol joked.

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at him. As she turned to Himiko and Shun her eyes got starry again.

"It's still kawaii…" Tomoyo said sighing.

Eriol sweat dropped and pushed his wife back inside the house.

"Well Himiko, come inside already. Your mother's going to cook dinner," Eriol said.

Himiko stepped inside avoiding Shun's eyes. 

Eriol turned to Shun and smiled. "Thanks for bringing her home, Shun."

Shun nodded and walked stiffly away from the front door.

Before Eriol shut the door he said, "But I'm still disappointed in you two!"

Shun heard Himiko groan in embarrassment. He smiled. And that smile stayed on him even when he reached his house.

~~~~~

"I'm home…" Shun said stepping into the biggest living room. He saw his mom and dad cuddling together.

_'Seeing your parents like that is just…scary. Well I'd better make the best out of this situation. I'll avoid getting into trouble.'_

As he neared the big set of stairs, Sakura popped her head up and looked at him. She gave him a grave look. "I'll deal with you later, Shun," she said.

Shun nodded in defeat. Then he walked up the stairs to his big room. As he passed his sister's room he heard music blasting loudly. 

_'That reminds me. I have to get Kozue back. Oh I'll do it tomorrow…'_ Shun thought. The almost-a-kiss with Himiko was still on his mind.

He walked into his room, shut the door, didn't bother with turning on the light and plopped down on his unmade bed. 

His room was dark and dim, with the curtains covering the windows. Some of his clothes were thrown on the chair and the rest were thrown messily in his clothes hamper. His computer was left on and papers and pens littered around his desk.

His room was basically empty. All he had was a bed, a desk with a computer, a cabinet and a closet filled with clothes. 

Even though his room was basically empty, his head was full of things. Mainly things about a special person…Himiko.

Soon, with his mind still full of Himiko, he fell asleep.

~~~~~

**_'I'll get out of this stupid dimension soon. That stupid Ryu kid will help me. First I'll use him to help me out of this dimension. Then I'll save my power and send Ryu to do my dirty work. But he won't even know he'll be doing it…Then when I'm ready I'll strike. I'll strike the people that the Cardmistress and the Li Clan Leader love most. I'll make them suffer for forcing me to live in this void. Then I'll get the Cards. I'll destroy all the Lis…even Ryu. Some way I will accomplish my plan…it's all just a matter of time now. I'll start tonight. I can't wait…'_**

Katana laughed menacingly, floating through an endless void of nothing.

~~~~~

***Ding Dong ***

"I'm coming!" Kozue ran down the stairs to answer the door.

She saw a breathless Toji standing there.

"Hey! What's up?" Kozue asked

"I need to talk to you and Shun," Toji replied panting.

"What about?"

"Where's Shun first? It's kinda important."

"C'mon. I'll look in his room."

***Knock * Knock***

Kozue waited a couple of seconds after knocking on his bedroom door.

"Why isn't he answering?" Toji asked?

Kozue shrugged. "Let's go inside."

They opened the door and went into the dim room. They found Shun lying on his unmade bed, asleep.

"Boy, does he need to clean," Toji said.

"Yeah. His room is like a pig sty!" Kozue exclaimed.

"…I heard that…" Shun said sleepily.

"You were awake?"

"No. You woke me up." Shun sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Shun, Kozue, I have to tell you something," Toji said.

"What?" Kozue asked.

"Do you guys know who…Katana is?" 

Kozue thought and shook her head. "Nope…never heard of him." 

"No," Shun replied.

"Well I saw this figure talking to Ryu in the woods a couple of days ago. I think the dark figure's name was Katana or something. Anyway, I could've sworn that Katana was transparent!"

Kozue rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…"

"No really!" Toji persisted, "Katana and Ryu made some kind of deal. Katana said that he would give Ryu what he most desired in the world but Ryu had to do something for him."

"Like what?"

"Katana said 'You have to finish what I left off' or something like that." 

"This is a sick joke right?" Shun asked.

"NOO!! I'm NOT lying!"

"Why are you telling us all this, Toji? It might be just a big misunderstanding," Kozue asked.

"I heard my mom and dad talking. They said that you're dad was trying to follow Katana's aura! Then they said it led right to Ryu!!"

"Your point is…"

"Maybe this could be the reason why the parents are acting weird!!"

"Oh come on…"

"I swear! I'm not lying!" Toji said.

"When it could be proven, I'll believe it," Kozue said.

Suddenly they heard the phone ringing. 

***Ring * Ring * Ring***

"I'll get that," Kozue ran out of the room and down the stairs to get the phone in the big living room. Toji and Shun were right behind her.

They stopped in the middle of the stairs when they saw Syaoran pick up the phone. They were about to go back to the room when something made them stay hidden on the staircase to listen in to the phone conversation.

~~~~~

***Ring * Ring * Ring***

"Ugh…hello?" Syaoran answered the phone half asleep. He and Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Xiao Lang…"

Syaoran groaned. "What is it now, Okaa-san?" 

"There's a meeting now. It's urgent. You're expected to come."

Syaoran glanced at his watch. "It's 9 o'clock at night! I have a family, you know," he grunted.

"It's urgent, Xiao Lang. It's about Katana. Bring Sakura. If you do not come it will embarrass the clan! Imagine the Leader not going to the meetings!"

"Alright, alright…I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Syaoran hung up the phone.

He sighed. He didn't want to wake Sakura up. But he nudged Sakura gently so that she will wake.

Of course she didn't wake up.

"Oh come on, Sakura. It's important. Don't tell me you're being lazy at a time like this…" Syaoran said.

After a lot more tries, Syaoran finally got her to wake up.

Sakura blinked. "What is it?" she whined.

"Come on. There's a meeting."

"Aww…at night?!"

"It's about Katana."

Sakura widened her eyes. She got jumped right up from the couch.

"Let's go."

Syaoran sweat dropped. 

They left the house quickly and got into the car.

~~~~~

"Did you hear that?!" Toji exclaimed.

"It was something about Katana…" Kozue said.

"Did you see how it made your mom jump right up?!" Toji asked.

"I guess we owe you an apology, Toji."

Toji smiled in triumph.

Shun was deep in his thoughts. "But who is this Katana?"

Kozue and Toji didn't know what to answer.

~~~~~

"Ryu?" Megumi said popping her head at her son's door.

"What is it, Mom?" Ryu replied without looking up. He was finishing up his homework at his desk.

"Your father and I are going to a meeting."

"Okay."

"Dinner's on the table is you want to eat."

"Okay."

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay."

Megumt sighed. Her son was getting more and more distant these days. _'I wonder what's wrong…'_

"Bye, dear." Megumi shut the door.

_'I guess I'm all alone again tonight…'_ Ryu thought. 

~~~~~

"You're going somewhere?" Himiko asked her parents.

"Yes. It's only for a little while though," Eriol replied getting ready to leave.

"Alright. I'll clean the house up."

"Wouldn't you rather go to someone's house?" Tomoyo asked, "Like _Shun's house?"_

Eriol smiled.

"Mom! Stop!" Himiko yelled blushing.

Tomoyo laughed. "Ohohohohohohohohoho."

Eriol sweat dropped. "Don't mind your mother, Himiko. But I still think you should stay at someone's house for now. It'll be much more fun for you."

"All right…" Himiko said sighing.

"Come on. We'll drop you off on the way."

~~~~~

***Ding Dong***

"Coming!!" Kozue yelled as the door bell rang. Shun and Toji followed close behind her.

"Himiko! Are you're parents going to a meeting, too?" Kozue asked as she opened the door and found Himiko standing there. She was trying to avoid seeing their eyes, for she was blushing like mad since she knew Shun was watching her.

Himiko nodded in response. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay! The more the merrier. Hey, why are you acting all shy?" Toji asked curiously.

"Come on in already!" Kozue said pulling her inside, "Toji just told us something and I think you should know too."

As Himiko, Kozue, Toji and Shun sat on some couches, Himiko and Shun avoided each other as much as possible. 

"So…what did Toji tell you?" Himiko asked.

"I think I know why our parents are all worried," Toji explained.

"Why?"

Toji explained the whole thing over again. 

Himiko thought about this. _'Wait a minute…the dream…Ryu was in it! Does this have something to do with this Katana person?'_

Himiko turned white.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked.

"…nothing…"

Himiko looked at Kozue trying to tell her best friend what she thought. 

Kozue understood.

"Uhh…well…anyway…it's none of our business so I think we shouldn't worry about it," Kozue said trying to change the subject. 

Himiko looked at her with the 'thank-you-so-much' look.

"What are you talking about? Our parents are for some reason paranoid with the thought of this Katana guy. I want to find out why!" Toji argued.

"Please don't fight," Shun said sighing.

But Toji and Kozue didn't hear him. They just kept on arguing.

Shun heard Himiko sigh. _'I'm going to find out why she's so upset. Why can't she tell me? What did I do?'_ Shun thought staring at Himiko.

~~~~~

"Xiao Lang, Katana's power is growing quickly," Yelan said. 

Every important Li in the clan was called for the meeting. Everyone was sitting at a long table facing the elders and Yelan. 

"I know that…" Syaoran answered. He was seated in the middle of the table with Sakura at his side.

"So…what will you do?" one elder said.

Syaoran remained silent. 

"Syaoran, what will you do!!"

"I- I don't know!" he said frustrated.

"What?! You're the clan leader! You're supposed to be helping and protecting your clan, what kind of leader are you?!" Yurushi shouted standing up to face Syaoran.

Syaoran stood up in anger and began to retort but…

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Sakura yelled standing up, "What would you know Yurushi? You've been trying to get to a high position in the clan ever since you were little, right? _That's _being selfish! Don't you dare accuse Syaoran ever again!"

Everyone stared at Sakura in awe. Syaoran gaped at her in surprise.

Except one person…

Yurushi turned red in anger. He had just been yelled at by the Cardmistress. 

"Y-You…little…bi-" 

"Don't you dare call her what I think you're gonna call her," Meiling said.

"Yurushi calm yourself!" Megumi shouted.

Suddenly everyone started talking and arguing.

"ENOUGH!!" the wisest elder shouted, "THIS IS A MEETING CONCERNING KATANA! THAT EVIL BEING IS ABOUT TO BREAK OUT FROM HIS DIMENSION AND ALL OF YOU ARE JUST ARGUING! WE ARE A FAMILY, AND WE _NEVER_ FIGHT! DO ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

Everyone sat down and nodded their heads. They were all finally calm.

"Okay. Now this is all we know about Katana. Eriol, if you would explain," Yelan said signaling to Eriol.

Eriol stood up. "Katana is getting stronger and stronger every second. I could feel his aura right now, in fact. We don't know his exact plan but we think he's preparing to appear."

"But how? How will he escape the dimension?" Kaji asked.

"He will not exactly escape," Eriol explained, "I think he's going to try to appear in spirit, then possess someone to open the dimension for him. Then his body will be able to escape. When his body escapes, he will be able to attack all of us at full force. But if the person he possesses is strong, he can control that person to attack us."

"So we all have to be careful," Yelan said.

Everyone nodded.

"But we still need a back up plan," Tomoyo pointed out, "in case Katana's body _does escape the dimension."_

"Good thinking, Tomoyo. What should we do if that happens?" Kaji asked.

"Any ideas?" Yealn asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"I do…" Syaoran said softly.

Everyone turned to him.

"What is it, Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked.

"I-I'll…well…I'll…"

Sakura widened her eyes. _'No…he can't possibly be thinking of sacrificing himself again…would he?'_

"…I'll sacrifice …" Syaoran finished in a whisper. 

People instantly began whispering and talking.

"NO!" Yelan said, "I DON'T APPROVE OF THAT!!"

"Yelan, it may be the only option…" and elder stated.

"NO!!"

"We all agree with Mother," Syaoran's four sisters said, "We don't want our little brother to die!"

"Don't worry about me…" Syaoran said.

"Well then…we'll take a vote. All that would rather be willing to let the Li clan leader sacrifice himself raise their hand," the wisest elder said.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure what to do. They thought their Leader was great, but they didn't want to be kill by Katana. Yurushi instantly raised his hand. Then slowly and unfortunately, more people raised their hands. The only people who didn't raise their hands were Yelan, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kaji, Meiling, Syaoran's sisters, and Megumi.

"I don't want my best friend to die," Eriol stated strongly.

"Same here," Kaji said.

"He's not only our leader, he's our friend!" Tomoyo added.

"I will not let my favorite cousin endanger himself again!" Meiling shouted.

"It's just wrong to sacrifice someone…I object also," Megumi said.

"I don't want my only son to die either…" Yelan said bravely.

Syaoran's sisters nodded their heads, agreeing with them.

They all turned their heads to Sakura, whom they were sure was to add something else. But Sakura was staring at Syaoran in shock, forgetting everyone was there.

"Y-You would sacrifice yourself, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura…I have to…"

Tears threatened to fall on her face. "You would leave our kids?! Your sisters and mother?! All our friends?! Y-You would leave…me?"

"Sakura…I-"

"I won't allow it!" Sakura shouted tears streaking down her face, "I won't have you sacrificing yourself again! The last time was bad enough, but again?! You can't leave, Syaoran…"

"…Saku-"

Suddenly everyone silenced. The people who had magic felt a rather strong aura.

"IT'S KATANA! HE'S APPEARED!"

They all ran out of the meeting hall towards the aura.

~~~~~

_'I'm all alone again tonight…'_ Ryu thought. He was lying down on his bed thinking deeply.

**_'Want me to accompany you?'_** 

Ryu sat up abruptly. Katana's transparent figure appeared in front of him.

"You're back."

**_"I'm sure that no one will interrupt us now."_**

"Look, I don't know what you want, but I'll help you if I get my end of the bargain," Ryu said remembering Shun and Himiko.

**_"Excellent."_**

"So what do I do?"

Katana smiled evilly. **_"Nothing…I'll do everything for you…"_**

Ryu was about to ask what he meant but suddenly his eyes glazed over as his eyes met Katana's. Then all he saw was blackness.

~~~~~

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. In the Library At Midnight

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I kinda had writer's block! I'll make this chapter long for you! Oh yeah…I changed my email address. I didn't get to tell everyone so I'm telling you now. So if you want to email me, email to: PiNayllroSellLuv@aol.com

**I'd like to thank:**

**Zidane****: thanks for liking the chap!**

**J.A. Santiago:** hehe you're gonna kill Katana before the characters do! ^__^

**Hellmaster**** Fibby: thanx for your review! Hehe I think Himiko and Shun are cute too! I love your fanfic tho! The one called "Shipwrecked!" Please update it again soon, even though you update very often…unlike me…:-(**

**meimei****: hehe…I liked your review!! Thanx!**

**kawaiisakura****: here's the next chap so you don't have to wait anymore!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. I own plot. Not characters.

~~~~~

**Chapter 7: **In The Library At Midnight

**[last chapter refresher…]**

"IT'S KATANA! HE'S APPEARED!"

They all ran out of the meeting hall towards the aura.

_~~~~~_

_'I'm all alone again tonight…'_ Ryu thought. He was lying down on his bed thinking deeply.

**_'Want me to accompany you?'_****  **

Ryu sat up abruptly. Katana's transparent figure appeared in front of him.

"You're back."

**_"I'm sure that no one will interrupt us now."_**

"Look, I don't know what you want, but I'll help you if I get my end of the bargain," Ryu said remembering Shun and Himiko.

**_"Excellent."_**

"So what do I do?"

Katana smiled evilly. **_"Nothing…I'll do everything for you…"_**

Ryu was about to ask what he meant but suddenly his eyes glazed over as his eyes met Katana's. Then all he saw was blackness.

**[end of refresher]**

With Sakura and Syaoran at the lead with Yurushi, Megumi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kaji close behind, they quickly followed the aura, or those that knew where the aura led to. **(A/N: Remember…Meiling, Kaji, Tomoyo and some other people don't have magic.**)****

They knew it looked really weird, a lot of people following each other like a bee swarm. But they'd have to risk it…Katana was way more important.

They ran a couple blocks when suddenly something hit Yurushi and Megumi.

"Wait…this is the way to our home!" Megumi cried out panting.

"Megumi, don't jump to conclusions…" Yurushi said doubting himself.

They ran through the empty streets, passing houses, trees, a school, when finally…

"He's here…" Sakura said panting. She stopped in front of a large house.

"No it can't!" Yurushi shouted, "This has to be a joke! This is OUR house!"

Syaoran widened his eyes. "What?!"

"Ryu's in there!" Megumi exclaimed worriedly.

"Come on then. No use staying out here," Eriol said.

Half of them agreed to go look through the house while the rest looked through the large garden. Among the people who looked through the house was of course Yurushi, Megumi, Yelan, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kaji and the elders.

They sneaked quietly around the dark house. Nothing was suspicious.

"It gets stronger up there…" Sakura stated pointing up the stairs.

"That's where Ryu's room is…" Megumi said.

"I'm telling you, this isn't something we should be worried about. It's probably some weird misunderstanding," Yurushi argued.

"Well, what if it isn't?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

For once Yurushi didn't retort.

"We should sneak in quietly," one Li said.

"But knowing Katana, he probably already knows we're here," Yelan said thoughtfully.

"Well we can't risk it. Maybe he doesn't. Let's be as quiet as we can going up the stairs."

Everyone agreed with a nod of their heads, except one person…

"Ugh! Let's cut the quiet crap. The best way is to scare them head on!" Meiling yelled.

She ran up the stairs with elephant feet.

Kaji sighed, "Meiling! Wait!"

They all ran after her up the stairs.

Meiling shoved the door open. "Where are you Katana!?!?!?"

But all they saw was…

"Ryu!" Megumi shouted running up to her son and hugging him.

"See? I told you…my son's been here…no one else was here was there, son?" Yurushi asked.

"Nope," Ryu answered.

Yurushi let out a breath.

"I still don't know…" Sakura said, "I still feel his presence…"

"…but it isn't as strong as before…" one elder explained.

Syaoran walked into the room more. Nothing seemed out of place as he scanned the room. But when he looked at Ryu…

_'…Was Ryu's eyes always red?!'_

He continued to stare at Ryu suspiciously.

Yurushi got angry.

"What are you thinking, Xiao Lang?! Do you actually think my _son_ has something to do with Katana?" he asked angrily.

"Th-That's not it…" 

"You two please…" Yelan complained.

Sakura leaned over to Syaoran's ear. "Was his eyes always red? I mean...it's not _that red but, I thought he had pure brown eyes. I notice a little red in it," she whispered._

"I don't know…But you know who had red eyes right?" Syaoran whispered back.

Sakura nodded. "Katana…"

"Let's keep a close watch over Yurushi's son," Syaoran said, "he may be helping Katana whether he knows it or not."

Sakura nodded.

"I'll call the whole search party off," the youngest elder said.

He, the other elders and Yelan walked downstairs, telling everyone else to go back home.

"I'll go see everyone out," Yurushi said glaring at Syaoran.

"Ryu, stay here," Megumi said running after her husband.

"I guess we'll go with you guys to your house to go pick up Toji," Kaji said to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yeah, we'll come, too. We have to pick up Himiko," Eriol added.

"Well, let's go," Tomoyo said. 

She, Eriol, Meiling, Kaji and Sakura went down the stairs.

Syaoran was about to follow when he heard Ryu talk.

"Watch out…"

"What out for what?" Syaoran asked.

But Ryu just glared at him in return.

Syaoran looked at Ryu one last time before following his friends.

"Better watch out, Li and Cardmistress, I'll get you soon."

Ryu's eyes narrowed and turned completely red.

~~~~~

Himiko looked worriedly at her watch.

"Whoa…it's already midnight…and our parents aren't here yet."

They were all watching TV in Kozue's room. Kozue was sprawled on her bed, laying on her stomach, Himiko was sitting beside her patiently, Toji was sitting on the floor leaning against Kozue's bed, and Shun was sitting on his sister's chair. 

"You're right…I wonder what's happening…" Kozue said not taking her eyes off the TV as she was constantly switching to different channels.

"Why don't you just try to pinpoint their auras with your magic?" Toji asked.

"Too lazy…" Kozue said sleepily.

"Sheesh…"

Himiko sweat dropped. "Please don't start fighting again!" 

Toji and Kozue had finally stopped fighting about the weird guy, Katana. Although Toji and Kozue agree on many things, like matching up Himiko and Shun, they're also very…rebellious, and always say what they want whenever they want. And if people disagreed, they would keep on arguing. So you can imagine the fights between them. 

"Don't worry, it's getting kinda boring," Kozue said.

"I don't think we could find our parents even if we wanted to. I feel too many auras tonight. I feel tired just feeling all of them," Shun explained.

"Well, there you have it, Toji," Kozue said not taking her eyes of the TV set.

"But I still want to find out what's with Katana," Toji mused.

"What do you think, Shun?" Kozue asked looking at her brother.

"I want to find out…" Shun admitted.

Kozue switched the TV off. "Then let's go look for some clues."

"How?" Himiko asked.

"We have hundreds of books made by Clow Reed, maybe there'll be something on Katana."

Toji snorted. "I thought you were too lazy to do anything."

"Well, I can tell that our parents aren't going to come home for awhile, so we might as well do _something right?" Kozue said glaring at Toji._

"That's a good idea! Where do we look?" Himiko asked getting off the bed.

"Well we have two libraries. So let's break up into two groups," Kozue said slyly, "I'll go with Toji, and Shun could go with Himiko!"

"W-Wait!" Shun stuttered.

But Kozue just kept on talking. "We'll be taking the library on the first floor. You guys get the library on this floor. All right let's go!"

Kozue and Toji were running off down the stairs laughing evilly.

Shun sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Himiko nodded blushing. _'I'm going to be alone with Shun?'_

They walked through the dark hallway towards the library in silence. 

When they entered the library they struggled to find the light. They walked through the hundreds of shelves with books in the dark, trying to find the light switch. 

"Where's the light?" Himiko asked.

"Ugh, I can't find it!"

"Here, I'll help…"

"No it's okay."

"No I'll help you. Where are you, Shun?!" 

"I'm right here!"

"Right where?!"

"Ugh…where is that stupid light switch?"

"Wait! I think I've found it!"

Himiko flicked the switch on but before the light went on **[A/N:  you know when you flick on the switch but it takes like one second for it to turn on? It's like that****] , she started walking and tripped over a pile of books out of their shelves.**

"…Ahh…!"

She was expecting to fall on the hard floor, but she fell on something else…or should I say _someone else?_

~~~~~

***CRASH!***

Kozue and Toji looked at the ceiling, looking away from the books in their hands. 

"Didn't that come from the upstairs library?" Toji asked.

"Yep! Shun and Himiko are there. I _wonder_ what happened…" Kozue said slyly.

"You're so evil."

Kozue lifted her chin in pride. "Yep!"

They high-fived each other and then continued reading, a smile on each of their faces.

~~~~~ 

With a flicker, the light turned on. Himiko held her breath. She had fallen on Shun! And what's worst was that he was facing her, and their faces were centimeters away. Both their faces flushed red. The piles of books, out of their pile, were scattered on the floor around them.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Himiko whispered.

"It's o-okay…"

Himiko didn't move. Time had stopped. Her eyes sunk deeply into his, and vice versa. 

Finally, time had decided to continue again, and they suddenly were out of their dazes.

Himiko quickly got of Shun, blushing wildly and avoiding his eyes.

Shun did the same.

"Umm…G-Gomenasai!" Himiko said.

"I-It's okay…"

"Well, w-we should find those books…" Himiko said, looking through the titles of Clow Reed's books.

Shun meekly did the same. _'Kuso…that was so embarrassing!'_

They went to investigate different shelves, which were _far_ away from each other.

After about 20 minutes, Shun started to think that his evil sister, Kozue, had done this just so him and Himiko were together alone.

_'I'm gonna kill her!'_

He started losing hope of looking for a book about Katana, when something caught his eye. It was a worn book without a title on the spine. He took it out of the shelf and started leafing through it. 

After seeing one page of curly, fancy, neat handwriting, he concluded it was Clow Reed's journal.

_'If Clow Reed knew Katana, he would be in here…'_

He started reading the first entry he opened to.

_'Dear Journal,_

_            There has been another unfortunate attack. Everyone now knows it was 'him'…there is no mistake. The poor victim was another sorcerer, who was…is…a very good friend of mine. He was very advanced in his magic, but he overlooked the fact about the rumors of someone attacking people with magical abilities. I am now afraid for my own safety, so I started creating guardians to help me protect the Clow Cards. I am now certain that 'he' wants the Cards. I will not let him. But, I am very tired, it takes lots of energy to create the guardians. I hope 'he' does not attack at a wrong time. I fear for my all my magical friends' safety. I fear that Katana will attack again soon.'_

Shun stood there, the book in his hands, shocked. It clearly said that this Katana had attacked magical people, like himself.

"Shun?"

He jumped at the sudden break of silence.

Himiko giggled. "Wow, I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

_'I guess she forgot about what happened a few minutes ago…' _ Shun thought.

"I…"

"Hey, is that a book about Katana?"

Shun nodded, still shocked.

"Well hand it over."

He handed it over. After a couple of minutes, Himiko stood there, shocked.

"Well, now we know who Katana is."

Shun nodded. 

Uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you think, that Katana might attack a person like me? Even though my magic isn't much. I can only read minds and have dreams that tell the future. My magic is useless."

"…I don't know about Katana…but I know one thing…your magic isn't useless!!" Shun argued.

"All it does is give me pain…" Himiko said looking at the floor. Of course, she was thinking about that weird dream again.

Shun stared at her, not knowing what to do. But it hurt to see her sad. It always did. So he did something without thinking.

Himiko felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her. After a minute or so like that, she looked up and saw his eyes looking into hers, their faces inches apart again. 

"Himi-chan," Shun said using her nickname he had given her long ago, "If you're upset about something I did, I'm sorry even though I don't know what I did wrong. Just don't be sad anymore…" He said it as if they were children again.

Himiko saw the sadness in his eyes. _'He's so worried about me…that it hurts him…' _

She was silent for awhile still looking straight into his eyes. Suddenly her desires took over her.

She suddenly reached up and kissed him passionately. 

Shun didn't expect it, and he kind of flinch slightly, but feeling that her lips were on his, he kissed back.

Now they really had a _real kiss._

They were both kissing each other, that they practically didn't notice anything else around them. Except…

…the sound of a rolling camera…one that sounded like it was recording…

They quickly parted, both blushing fiercely again.

Six adults and two kids were looking at them, smiling.

"Ahhh!" Himiko shouted in surprise.

Shun hit his head with his hand, in frustration. It felt so right with Himiko, but why'd they have to show up right then?!

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Kaji, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kozue and Toji stood there. Then he noticed Kero and Suppi looking out from their masters' shoulders. Tomoyo was recording away with her camera.

"Mom!!" Himiko shouted blushing. 

"Ohohohohoho! Stay like that dear, you look so kawaii all angry!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Ahahaha…I bet that wasn't what you were expecting for an answer, ne Gaki Jr.?" Kero said slyly, floating from Sakura's shoulder and landing on Shun's. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Suppi was saying also flying from Eriol's shoulder and landing on Himiko's. "Looks, like you're parents are gonna ground you, lady Himiko."

"Oh Kami-san! Toji, it worked, it worked!!!" Kozue shouted in joy.

Toji laughed. "It's the first time your plan actually worked!"

Kozue glared at him.

Eriol smiled his usual smile. "It looks like I caught you two again!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean _again_?! How long has this been going on without us knowing?!" she asked cheerily.

"It looks like it's been going on for awhile…" Kaji said. 

"It reminds me of when me, Eriol, Tomoyo and Kaji tried to hook you two up!" Meiling said to Sakura and Syaoran.

They blushed. 

"Yeah, umm…I didn't really like that…" Syaoran muttered.

"Hey, you two were going so slow! We had to do something!" Tomoyo said behind her camera. 

Syaoran glared but then he sighed. "Time's going so fast. Kozue already has a boyfriend, and Shun already has a girlfriend," he said teasingly.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Kozue shouted.

Shun argued. "Th-This isn't-"

"We-We're not together like that-" Himiko started.

Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Hey, Shun take care of her, alright?" Toji said winking.

Shun glared so hard at him that Toji felt chills up his spine. Toji sweat dropped.

"It's like seeing a mini-me," Syaoran mumbled. Sakura giggled in return.

Himiko shrank in embarrassment. But Shun did a different approach. Before they knew it, he had taken out an incantation card.  

Lightening appeared inside the library and interrupted their laughing. They sweat dropped seeing how mad Shun was. At first it started only as the light in the room getting dimmer and dimmer. Then papers and thin books flew all over the place. Then came the horrible noise of thunder. Then finally came the great bolts of lightening.

"Was I _this bad when I was young?!" Syaoran asked, shouting through the noise of the lightening._

"No!" Sakura replied.

"Not even you were as bad as this!" Kero shouted, flying through the air along with some papers.

"But I must admit! Master Shun's magic has grown!!" Suppi said trying to hang on to the shelf.

When the lightening finally subsided, they were all silent. 

Everyone, even the grown ups were shaken at Shun's anger.

"I-I guess we'll be leaving now…let's go Toji," Meiling said.

"Yeah us too…c'mon Himiko," Eriol said.

"Wait, we have to talk to Toji and Kozue…alone," Himiko stated.

Everyone looked at Kozue and Toji as they gulped. The adults and two guardians left the library mouthing "Good luck" to Kozue and Toji.

~~~~~

Kozue flipped through the pages of Clow Reed's diary.

"So this is what you wanted to talk to us about?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shun said, "Now we know who Katana is. But we still don't know why our parents are all worried."

Toji let out a sigh of relief. "Oh so that's why you wanted to talk to us. I thought we were gonna di-"

Kozue quickly covered his mouth with her hand and chuckled nervously.

"Umm…what do you think we should do?" Kozue asked.

"I think we should just see what happens. If any of us gets any info about him from our parents, tell the rest of us," Himiko said.

"Don't tell your parents though," Shun said simply.

"We don't want any of them to get worried about us," Toji added.

Himiko looked at her watch. "Well, I should go now."

"Yeah me too," Toji said.

Himiko and Toji walked to the door. Shun and Kozue walked with them.

At the front door, they had silent good-byes with silent good-bye waves.

Shun avoided Himiko's eyes.

It seemed like he had just visited heaven with her, but right after that, they discussed the matter of Katana, and that just seemed that he had just fell down to earth again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~


	8. What the!

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By:** PnAiXr0sE8

**A/N:** Here's the newest chapter…Hope you like it!

**I'd like to thank:**

**J.A. Santiago: **lol I always like your reviews. They're funny!

**kawaiisakura****: Yeah, Tomoyo was so weird…she got all…floaty. **

**meimei****: hehe I hate Ryu too. He acts like a dork in this chapter too. Will I kill him or not? Hmm…I'll think about it.**

**Zidane:** yep. They got caught…again. 

**WildKat25:** lol….don't worry! Here's the next chapter! Poor Eriol…lol just kidding.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captors Sakura. I do own the new people though.

~~~~~

**Chapter 8:** "What the…?!"

Himiko ran through the halls of the school, glad to finally hear the last bell. She had been trying to avoid Shun all morning. Although it wasn't very hard for he was avoiding her, too. In class, the teacher would just drone on and on about something and she would accidentally push through Shun's thoughts without thinking. Shun would feel her pushing through his brain, for he's felt it many times before, and would look at her. Those times were the only times he ever looked at her that day.

_'How can I survive after school today?!__ Kozue invited me, Shun and Toji to hang out with Zak and her other friend, Kumei! Oh no…'_ Himiko thought sighing. She ran home to finish her homework in a hurry and get ready for that afternoon.

~~~~~

"Shun!!" Kozue called through the house, "Ugh…this is the trouble with our big house…there's too much rooms to look through!"

One room after another, she called for her brother, and one room after another, he wasn't to be seen. Even the few maids they had didn't see him. Kozue went looking in their garden.

"Shun that baka," Kozue muttered walking tiredly.

"Looking for your brother?" Sakura called sweetly. 

She was wearing a white sundress and a big, straw, yet pretty hat. She was kneeling on the grass, next to some big sunflowers planted in the ground.

Kozue nodded. "Sorry to interrupt your gardening, have you seen him, okaa-san?"  Speaking in Japanese always cheered her mom up, and lately she's been quite gloomy. Kozue knew why though.

But today Sakura was happy and cheerful because of the good weather. 

"It's all right Kozue. He should be near the tree he always goes to. Try there," Sakura replied.

"Okay…hey, where's otou-san?" Kozue asked looking around. Usually her dad was always around her mom, laughing and talking to her. Sometimes, even though she thought it was really, really gross, her parents sometimes got all mushy and start kissing each other. But today, she didn't see him anywhere. Sometimes he was really busy, being the leader of the Li Clan.

Kozue saw her mother's smile fall. 

"He's with the Elders and your grandmother…" Sakura whispered.

Kozue nodded silently, knowing it will make her mother even sadder if she asked her what was wrong. 

_'Mom and Dad really love each other…whoa…that's so weird…'_

Kozue got up and looked for her annoying brother.

~~~~~

'She was avoiding me all day today…but she sometimes went through my thoughts………damn…why am I always thinking about her?!'

"There you are!" 

Shun opened his eyes and looked down from the tree he was sitting in. A tired, frustrated Kozue was glaring at him.

"Did you forget, you baka! You're gonna hang out with me, Himiko, Toji, Zak and Kumei!" Kozue shouted.

Shun looked at her for while. 

"Who's Kumei?"

Kozue sweatdropped. "Is that all you can say?! Ugh…Kumei's a friend of mine who's in seventh grade in another school…Zak and I are trying to set her up with Toji…Now get out of that tree and change! You're still wearing the school uniform!"

"Toji's gonna be mad."

"Yes I know that. Just don't tell him. I really think he'll like her."

Shun looked at his sister for a while.

"What is it now?!" Kozue said aggravated. 

"That isn't your style of clothes."

Kozue looked down at her clothes. She wore a yellow halter top, and tight jean capris with yellow sunflower designs sewed on it. 

Kozue blushed. "H-Himiko told me to wear it. She said her mom designed it in her fashion company. Does it look that bad?"

Shun jumped down from the tree and looked at her outfit. "You really want to impress him," he said simply.

"Wh-What?!! Well…okay okay! I DO like him! You happy?!" she shouted.

A breeze swept through around her. Shun was already gone. 

'That baka…' 

~~~~~

_'Why'd I have to come?!'_ Toji asked himself angrily,_ 'Kozue knows that I hate meeting new people…I'm not a people person! Maybe she's planning something…hmm…'  _

He quickly finished his homework and took a shower. He put on a plain white shirt, and a gray button up shirt over and some baggy khakis on and went to the park where they were supposed to meet in a grumpy way.

~~~~~

"I'm always the early one!" Himiko muttered, looking at her watch. 

She sat on a bench under a tree. Bored, she scanned the mini park and saw two little kids playing on a swing, an old man walking his dog and a few joggers. She usually would push through their thoughts just for fun, but right now her stomach clenched. She was nervous about seeing Shun again after their kiss. The worst part was that she had kissed him first!

Himiko sighed. "Why does everything always happen to me?"

"Like what?"

The sudden voice made her jump. 

"Don't do that, Toji!" Himiko shouted. 

Toji sweat dropped. 

"So, you waiting, too?" he asked sitting next to her, "Or are you thinking about Shun again?"

Himiko was silent.

"Oh c'mon. We all know you like him. Well, maybe not Shun, but you know what I mean."

Himiko blushed. "H-How did you guys figure it out?"

"Well it was kinda hard seeing you with oogly eyes staring at him, or when he talks to you, you blush," he added sarcastically, "Yeah it was very hard."

"Was it _that obvious?" Himiko squeaked._

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh." __

_Hopefully Shun doesn't know…'_ Himiko thought.

Toji's teasing expression turned to a gentle one. "Look Himiko, you and Shun are two of my best friends…even though he's rude, mean to people, gets all the girls, and just plain stupid if I may add…he's good at heart. You of all people should know that."

"I do know that!"

"Then you know how much he cares for you, even if he doesn't show it?"

Himiko paused and then gave a small nod.

"Good. Then you know that even if you tell him you're feelings to him, he would never try to hurt you in any way," Toji added.

Himiko was silent.

"Hey, I know that the only reason you aren't telling him is because you're afraid that it'll ruin your friendship. I'm not stupid. But take my advice…he won't let anything break your friendship with him." _'He loves you too much,'_ he added silently.

Himiko was silent for a while longer then she finally nodded. "O-Okay…I-I'll tell him…"

~~~~~

**..Meanwhile..**

"Shun, walk faster would ya?! We have to meet Himiko, Toji, Kumei and Zak in the park!" Kozue said frustratingly. 

"Relax…your lover boy isn't going anywhere…" Shun replied coldly.

Kozue blushed. "Shut up! At least I admit that I have feelings for him now! But of course not to him directly," she said.

"Just tell him. It won't matter."

"It matters! Jeez…don't you have feelings at all?!"

Kozue started walking faster leaving Shun behind. But he kept up without a sweat.

"Hey, sorry, I just don't get all this lovey dovey shit," Shun apologized…at least what he called was an apology.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking! Liking someone isn't just shit," Kozue said.

"Whatever…"

"You should know! You love Himiko!" she yelled pointing a finger accusingly at him.

Shun immediately stopped walking. "What?" he asked in a voice that was below a whisper.

Kozue stopped and stood face-to-face with him. "I know you love her, so don't be telling me that you think love is just shit. Don't try to hide it because it's no use," Kozue said.

Shun stared into the air. _'I…love her?…… No that can't be it! Kozue's just being her stupid self again!'_

Kozue looked at her brother in awe. She saw a gentle side of his expression as he looked into nothing. Suddenly the expression was covered up.

"I don't love her!" he snapped back.

 "When will you realize it, Shun! You love her more than anyone!"

"Ugh…whatever. Let's just go. We're late again," Shun said picking up his walking pace again.

Kozue followed quickly.

~~~~~

The amber eyed father walked through the front door, sighing.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" Sakura yelled from the first floor kitchen.

Syaoran trudged to the couch, hauling a briefcase, and flopped down on the couch.

Sakura appeared a moment later, with her usual smile gone.

"What's wrong, Syao?" 

"The meeting didn't go well. It was about how to deal with the Katana problem," Syaoran said yawning.

Sakura's face softened and she sat down next to her husband. Syaoran was all limp and tired for he had been at the meeting since 4:00 in the morning.

She hugged Syaoran gently while Syaoran relished the feeling.

"Nothing was concluded?" Sakura asked after a few silent moments.

Sakura felt Syaoran suddenly go stiff.

He looked sadly into her eyes. "One thing did."

"Nani?"

"Even though my mother refused to agree…" Syaoran started slowly," Th-The e-elders agreed that, to get r-rid of Katana…I'll…h-have to…"

Sakura's eyes widened and glistened with tears.

"N-No Syaoran…I won't go through this again! I won't let _you go through this again! And I won't let the __kids even _experience_ it!" she whispered through tears. She buried her head in his chest._

Syaoran hugged her. "S-Sakura, don't cry. I have to protect you, Shun, Kozue, and everyone. It's only me, Sakura. I-If I don't do it, w-we'll all die," he said his voice cracking.

"You can't…I won't allow you to…again…"

~~~~~

"There you are!" Toji exclaimed seeing Kozue and Shun approaching. 

Kozue was running while Shun just sauntered behind her.

When Kozue reached them she panted and looked frantically around.

Himiko giggled. "Don't worry. Zak isn't here yet."

Kozue sighed in relief and slouched down on the bench next to Himiko.

Shun finally arrived and seeing that there was no more bench room, he stood against the tree's trunk. When he walked he glanced at Himiko and their eyes met for half a second. Then they quickly turned away blushing.                                                                

Everything was quiet while Toji and Kozue looked at each other and smiled knowingly. ~~~~~

Shun glanced over at Himiko._ 'She looks…so…waitaminute!! Stop thinking like that!' _…but then again he just couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so innocent, so angel-like. He scanned her again. He liked the way she wore her clothes. She wore a white skirt, not too short not too long, black shoes, and a white and light blue long sleeve shirt with daisy designs on it. He always wondered if her sense of fashion clothes came from her dad or her mom. He thought that her fashion style came from her dad, simple yet attractive. Tomoyo's sense of style always had something funky but cute. That wasn't Himiko though…Himiko was all cute.

He quickly looked away when he noticed that Himiko was looking at him.

~~~~~

Himiko looked at Shun noticing that he was looking at her. But he quickly turned away.

_'H-He's so…cute when he blushes…'_ she thought as she saw him blush. His clothes were normal, not too "gangster" like some people liked, but just the way she liked it. He wore baggy jeans, but not that baggy, a white shirt and like Toji, he wore a button-up shirt except black. But unlike Toji, Shun didn't button it. Toji buttoned his halfway up. She liked the way the wind always ruffled his hair and clothes. It made him looked even cuter! (A/N: I'm starting to like Shun better that Syaoran!! That's so weird!!!!!)

Himiko was going to muse about Shun more but two figures walked up to them.

~~~~~

"Hey Kozue!" a deep voice said.

There was Zak a tall, cute, confident guy with dark brown short, straight hair that he inherited from his mother. At least he had eyes that showed unlike his father, Takashi. He had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. He wore baggy jeans and a loose shirt.

Next to him was a shy looking girl with short light brown, wavy hair with blond highlights. She looked really smart, innocent and nervous with her glasses covering her light brown eyes. She wore tight jeans, and a short-sleeved white shirt. 

Hi Zak!" Kozue shouted getting up. Her eyes were all glittery. Himiko giggled and waved hi. Shun snorted. He didn't like meeting new people much more than Toji did. But Toji was unusually silent. Usually he would be getting up, mumbling and leaving and Kozue and Himiko would have to plead him to stay. But now, he was quiet and staring at the new girl. 

Kozue started the introductions. "Everyone this is Zak Yamazaki. He's in my class." 

She looked at Zak to let him know to continue.

Zak smiled. "Oh and this is Kumei Miyu," he said gesturing to the girl next to him.

"Umm…hi…" a melodic, sweet voice sang out. Well at least that's what Toji thought of it. 

"I'm Kumei Miyu…and…uh…umm…" she stuttered. She was trembling, and her eyes darted around under her glasses.

Zak smiled. "She isn't too fond of meeting new people."

Kozue giggled. "Just like my brother, Shun, and my friend Toji. Except Shun just grunts, and acts like a dork," she said receiving a glare from Shun, "and Toji mutters and walks away."

Zak joined in laughing.

Himiko coughed and "ahem."

Kozue smiled. "Oh this over here, is my dorky little brother, Shun," she said pointing over to Shun, "this is Toji Wong over here," she pointed to Toji who was still staring at Kumei, "and this is Himiko Hiiragazawa over here," she said pointing to Himiko.

"Hey," Zak said.

Shun grunted, Himiko said a "hello," and Toji just stared dumbly at Kumei. 

Zak turned over to Himiko. "So you're Himiko, huh? Kozue talks _a lot about you. I heard that you have little __crush problem if you know what I mean," he whispered winking and looking at Shun._

Himiko blushed.

Shun, not knowing what they were talking about, burnt with just a tint of jealousy.

"I promised Kozue I would help, right Kozue?" Zak said.

Kozue nodded smiling.

"What exactly are you helping Himiko with?" Shun asked with an aggravated tone but trying to seem like he didn't care.

Zak smiled. "Oh, do you mind? You guys are…you know…together right?" he asked slyly.

Himiko and Shun immediately blushed but stayed silent.

Kozue and Zak looked at each other and smiled. Kozue's heart skipped some beats while looking at his face.

Suddenly they noticed Toji and Kumei. They were staring at each other nervously.

Zak and Kozue gave a sly smile.

"Ano (umm)…" Kumei started, "…why aren't you walking away like they said you would if you don't want to meet new people? I would want to run away right now." She gave a forced smile and a giggle.

Toji turned unexpectedly red in the face. "Umm…I just felt like staying."

Kumei relaxed a bit and stopped shaking. She smiled warmly at Toji. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. Toji is pretty nice.'_

Kozue and Zak stared in awe. 

"Whoa…I didn't know it would work this quickly!" Kozue whispered to him.

Zak nodded. "They look like they really like each other."

Kozue nodded and then blushed realizing how close she and him were. Their faces were almost touching. She felt herself beginning to get all giddy again seeing him smile.

Suddenly Zak looked at her worriedly. "Hey are you all right? You look pretty red there."

Kozue blinked and looked away quickly. "I'm fine."

Himiko smiled. "Okay, so where should we go first?"

"The park!"

"The movies!"

"..Anywhere.."

"The library."

Everyone looked at Kumei who said the last suggestion. She shrugged embarrassed.

"My mother always liked to read. She's even an author and runs a bookstore. I guess I got her genes," she said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed including Kumei. But Shun didn't laugh.

"Who's your mom?" he asked expressionless.

Kumei blinked. "Umm…her name is Naoko. My dad is Jine. Umm…Why do you ask?" **(A/N: Kumei's mom, Naoko…does she sound familiar to you? Yup that's Naoko Yanagisawa, one of Sakura's friends. I thought it would be cool if Kumei was her daughter, but I probably won't mention it again, I just wanted to put that for fun.****)**

Shun looked at her. "Maybe I'll be able to get some books from there…"

Everyone sweat dropped except Kumei and Shun who were talking about books. They were those quiet book loving people except Shun was even quieter.

"Which kinds of books do you like?" Kumei asked.

"..Mystery.."

"Really? I like Romance books. I love them actually!"

"R-Romance?" Shun said thinking.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_"It matters! Jeez…don't you have feelings at all?!"_

_Kozue started walking faster leaving Shun behind. But he kept up without a sweat._

_"Hey, sorry, I just don't get all this lovey dovey shit," Shun apologized…at least what he called an apology._

_"Hey, you shouldn't be talking! Liking someone isn't just shit," Kozue said._

_"Whatever…"_

_"You should know! You love Himiko!" she yelled pointing a finger accusingly at him._

_Shun immediately stopped walking. "What?" he asked in a voice that was below a whisper._

_Kozue stopped and stood face-to-face with him. "I know you love her, so don't be telling me that you think love is just shit. Don't try to hide it because it's no use," Kozue said._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

"……Whatever let's go somewhere already……" Shun said.

They went off not knowing where to go or what to do. 

But they did hit it off to a very good start with the new people. 

Toji started liking Kumei, Kumei started liking Toji, Shun and Kumei both liked books, Kumei and Himiko both got along because they were both nice, both Zak and Toji teased Shun, Shun thought Zak was all right but annoying and Zak gave Himiko advice about her "crush" problem.

They basically just hung out and talked. Kozue was happy because they all got along so well with the exception of Toji and Zak making fun of Shun but she didn't mind that much. Sometimes she even joined in! Toji usually was quiet but he sometimes had a lot of energy. He wasted this energy by teasing Shun, and now Zak helped him.

"Hey why don't we go to the park? It's right over there…" Himiko suggested as they finished eating ice cream at an ice cream parlor.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

Zak and Toji were teasing Shun once again when they entered.

"I heard you're quite the popular one in school, Shun," Zak started.

"All the girls start swarming around him, it's not fair. I want that!!!" Toji said.

Kumei was holding in a little jealousy by fiddling with her glasses.

Zak smiled. "Does he even take advantage of that?"

"Nope. He doesn't know anything…" Toji replied, "Tsk…Tsk…"

"I heard a rumor that Shun was going out with _someone_," Zak said smiling slyly to Himiko.

Himiko and Shun blushed.

Toji laughed. "Yeah. We started that. Oh god it was funny as heck…right _Himiko_?!?!" Toji added.

They all laughed while Shun and Himiko blushed.

"Shut up, Toji," Shun said coldly.

"Shun we're sorry. Don't get mad," Kumei said giggling.

"Yeah, sorry man," Zak said chuckling.

Shun just grumpily walked.

They all just laughed and talked and laughed some more and talked some more. 

But when they neared some swing sets next to the jungle gym, they saw someone on the swing and it interrupted their laughing.

"Who's there?" Kumei asked.

The person lifted his head. It was clear who it was when they saw his black hair cut, sneering face and pure brown eyes. 

"Ryu? What are you doing here?" Himiko asked.

He silently got up and stood right in front of Shun without a word. He glared icily at him.

Zak, Toji, Himiko and Kozue stood there watching, all thinking the same thing: _'What the…'_

Ryu's glare looked like it could kill, but Shun did nothing and kept his face emotionless.

Suddenly Kozue spoke. "What do you want now Ryu?" she asked with an irritated voice. Everything was going so well and her brother and her friends got along so well. She wanted to keep it that way. She didn't need Ryu to mess this day up.

"Did I ask you?" Ryu said still glaring at Shun's expressionless face.

"Hey! She was just asking," Zak said backing her up, "What a baka."

Kozue felt flutters fill her heart.

"This doesn't concern any of you except me, Shun and Himiko!" Ryu shouted loudly.

Kumei jiggled her glasses. "A-Actually, it's 'except Shun, Himiko, and _I,' not __me."_

"Keep quiet," Ryu snapped, "I don't need a stupid, little, know-it-all nerd right now."

Hurt filled Kumei. _'Whoa…his words **and his stare are painful…'**_

But anger churned in Toji and his usual quietness exploded. "What the hell are you saying, huh Ryu?! Don't you diss my friends like that! Why don't you come here and say what you said to my face?!"

Kumei blushed.

Ryu finally turned to them. "I said keep quiet!" 

Suddenly Shun noticed his eyes turn completely red. _'That's weird…'_

Ryu put out his hand and suddenly the ground beneath Toji, Kumei, Zak and Kozue began to rumble. 

Kumei yelped. "What the..!?" she said trying to stay standing.

"He isn't supposed to be using magic! That's against the rules! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Toji yelled trying to keep his balance. He saw that Kumei was losing her balance so he helped her, too.

"Magic?" Kumei asked wrapped around Toji's arms.

"Ow…" Kozue squeaked as she fell on the ground butt first, "Don't ask. Looong story."

Zak helped Kozue up.

"Hey! Ryu, what are you doing?! Stop this!!" Himiko yelled. The ground didn't rumble beneath her and she wondered why.

Shun's expression changed into an angry one. "What do you want Ryu?! Why are you here?!"

Ryu put his hands to his side and the rumbling stopped immediately. His eyes still pure red, he put on a sly smile. "I want to prove to Himiko I'm better than you."

"What?"

Ryu got into a fighting stance. "Fight me. Give me all you've got!"

Shun looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the…?!" Zak muttered.

"Shun wouldn't know martial arts," Kumei said, "That's unfair!"

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Shun looked at Ryu for a moment. 

"Why should I fight _you_? Shun finally said, "Fighting is a waste of time."

Ryu smirked. "You scared?! Haha…think of that…the great future leader of the Li Clan…_scared_?!?! Ahahaha!"

Shun made fists with his hands. _'I will not fight…I will not fight…'_

_'Oh no…'_ Himiko thought worriedly. _'Shun…don't give in to his taunting!'_

"Ahahahahahaha!!!!" Ryu continued to laugh.

Zak was about to open his mouth to talk when Shun stopped them. 

"Let me handle this," he said looking at his friends.

Zak didn't interrupt and neither did Himiko, Toji, Kumei or Kozue.

_'He seems pretty confident. But how will he fight if he doesn't know how?'_ Zak asked himself.

When Ryu's laughter finally subsided he continued talking. "How do you expect to protect your family if you're _that_ weak?!" 

Shun gritted his teeth along with making fists with his hands. _'Fighting is weak…Fighting is weak…'_

Ryu smiled slyly, his red eyes glittering. "But most of all, do you actually think you will be able to protect the person you _love_ with that kind of strength? But then again…you're too cold-hearted aren't you? Yeah…you'll never be able to love…then why would anyone love you back?" 

Himiko was surprised. _'Shun loves someone?'_

_'Oh no…Shun's gonna snap!'_ Kozue thought worriedly, _'Ryu's gone too far!'_

Shun's conscience failed and he did snap. His body burned with anger.

"All right that's it!!! You've gone too far saying all that fuckin shit you said about me!!! Forget all that crap Dad taught me…Let's go!" Shun shouted red with anger.

Ryu chuckled as he went back into his fighting stance. "Now we're talking…"

Shun seethed with anger as he went into his fighting stance.

_'I've never seen him this angry! Shun…'_ Himiko thought worriedly.

Zak and Kumei both said the same thing: 

"What the…?!?!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

**A/N:** Major cliffy! I decided to stop here because it was getting to long. Please R+R! Flames are welcome!****


	9. Where's Ryu!

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By:  **PnAiXr0sE8

**meimei****: sry…another cliffhanger!!! =( don't hurt me!!!**

**kawaiisakura****: don't worry!!! Here's the next chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the characters. CLAMP does.

~~~~~

**Chapter 9:** "Where's Ryu?!"

Shun angrily got into his fighting position. 

Ryu did the same. 

"Shun, wait!" Himiko pleaded.

Ryu chuckled. "Dear Himiko…wait for me, I'll be done with this pest soon and you can finally be mine!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Wait…you mean this is all about Himiko?" Toji asked.

Ryu nodded, his red eyes blazing. "Himiko's the only one for me. We're destined to be together! But this little pest is in the way."

"B-But…!" Himiko stuttered.

"This is stupid!" Zak shouted.

"This isn't only about her! It's about Shun taking all the fame for himself!" Ryu shouted.

"So wait, wait, wait…I do not really understand this but basically…you're jealous?" Kumei asked.

Ryu's eyes turned even redder. "I'm **_not_ jealous! All of you, shut up!" **

Suddenly Himiko, Kozue, Toji, Zak and Kumei were trapped inside a bubble. They tried to break through but it was impossible to penetrate through it. Shun couldn't even hear them shouting.

Ryu laughed. "That's better. No more interruptions. Just you and me."

Shun stared into his eyes and everything was silent as they were in their fighting stances. Shun widened his eyes in realization. "Y-You're not Ryu!"

Ryu narrowed his fiery red eyes and attacked by charging towards Shun and giving him punches. Shun dodged them easily. Then they paused a little giving Shun time to talk.

"Who are you!? You're not him! Where's Ryu?! I won't fight until you tell me who you are!"

"Shut up and just fight!" 

Ryu continued to punch and kick while Shun kept on dodging.

But when Ryu looked like he was about to try to punch him, he sneakily took his sword out and slashed Shun in the arm as he was dodging. 

Shun winced and staggered back, clutching his arm. It wasn't as deep as it could have been but it hurt like heck.

"H-Hey! We never talked about using swords!" Shun shouted.

"Well…you never asked," Ryu countered.

Shun cursed. _'Great…now I only have one good arm…'_

~~~~~

Kozue's eyes widened. "Hey! That's unfair!!"

She glanced at the others. Kumei was covering her eyes so she couldn't see the blood dripping from Shun's arm, Zak was gritting his teeth in rage, Toji was helping Kumei calm down and Himiko was shaking all over.

Suddenly Himiko began pounding on the unbreakable wall almost in tears.

"Shun! Ryu! Stop!!! Don't fight!! Please!!" she yelled the tears now streaming down her face.

Kozue shivered then tried to keep Himiko calm but she just kept on pounding on the wall uselessly and shouting.

Kozue closed her eyes, seeing her little brother wincing in pain. _'Shun, please be all right and I'll never tease you again.' _

~~~~~

Shun heard muffled noises coming from his friends and he looked over to them. 

His heart burned when he saw Himiko crying…crying for him.

Suddenly Ryu attacked and tried to slash him while Shun was occupied. But luckily Shun dodged the sharp sword in time. It was so close that he could feel the wind as it slashed by him.

"You better concentrate," Ryu said laughing.

Shun gritted his teeth. _'Okay…that's it…' _

He used his magic to get his sword. The handle was golden and the sharp blade glimmered in the street light revealing how sharp it was. "Ryu or not…I'll beat you!"

This time it was Shun who attacked slashing at him first, while Ryu dodged with a smile on his face. 

But then while Ryu was dodging and smiling his face off as if he already won……

"LIGHTENING!!!!!!!"

Ryu widened his eyes as he saw great bolts of lighting heading towards him. 

He screamed and jumped out of the way as the lighting barely missed him. He fell on the ground.

"H-Hey!" Ryu yelled as he got up slowly, "You cheater!"

"You should talk!"

Ryu gritted his teeth in anger and his eyes burned redder. Suddenly red flames surrounded him.

Shun stiffened, his arm still hurting. "What the…?!"

The flames engulfed Ryu although he wasn't getting burned at all.

Shun winced. _'His aura is much stronger now. It feels like his aura actually…hurts. But…Ryu's aura was dark blue…why is there red in it now? And it feels like the red is taking over the blue…What's going on?'_

Shun gaped at Ryu who was glaring at him with those red fiery eyes. Shun felt pain. He wasn't sure if it was Ryu's aura and killing glare, or if it was his arm. Maybe he was going crazy because he lost a good amount of blood.

"That's not the magic of the Li Clan…" Shun muttered to himself, "And I'm sure that no one in the Li Clan has an aura that…can actually hurt you."

~~~~~

Syaoran still lay sprawled on the couch. His wife who was asleep, snuggled next to him as he watched TV and hugged her. Kero was also next to him sleeping and snoring soundly. Syaoran glanced at the clock.

_'It's __10:00__ already…where are those kids,' he thought sighing. _

He looked back at the TV screen. 

**_"It's _****_10:00_****_…Do you know where your children are??"_**

Syaoran sighed. _'Damn commercial…I don't know okay?!'_

He lay there quietly and closed his eyes as the TV was on.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he winced in pain at the same time Sakura and Kero woke up.

"Ugh…" Sakura said quietly clutching her head in pain, "What the heck is that?!"

Kero's eyes twitched as he tried to ignore the pain. This was the first time in his life where he was woken up and didn't complain. "I haven't felt this since…"

"Oh Kami-san…Katana's here!" Sakura cried out in worry.

Syaoran held his head with one hand while his other hand was still around Sakura's waist. "I feel another aura too…I-It's…"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Shun!!!!"

~~~~~

Toji, Kozue, Himiko, Kumei and Zak all watched wide-eyed as flames suddenly engulfed Ryu but he didn't get hurt.

"I'm not an expert in these kinds of stuff but, flames engulfing a person while he doesn't even get burnt to a crisp, is bad right?" Zak asked.

Kozue clutched her head. "Ugh do you feel that? It hurts like hell!"

"Ahh…damn that hurts…" Toji muttered clutching his own head.

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Are you guys okay?"

Kozue still clutched her head and groaned in pain as she slowly began to melt onto the ground.

Toji kept standing, using the wall of the bubble they were in for support, but it still hurt.

"O-Oy! Kozue!" Zak yelled. 

He caressed Kozue in his arms as she yelped in pain. Zak could even feel her shivering and flinching.

"What's happening?" Zak asked.

Kumei bit her lower lip seeing Toji in pain. She helped him keep his balance.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do…" Kumei said to Himiko.

"That can wait 'til later…" Himiko said, her voice quivering, "Look at Shun!"

~~~~~

Shun's sword dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"Ahhh!" Shun yelled as he dropped to the ground clutching his head. The arm was long forgotten as the aura got even stronger.

He closed his eyes and winced as he felt sharp pins going through him.

"Wh-What the hell's h-happening?!" Shun asked, his eyes still closed shut.

~~~~~

Himiko's eyes widened as she saw some of the fire leaving Ryu, shooting out towards Shun who was on the ground in pain.

"SHUN!!! LOOK OUT!!!"

~~~~~

**_'SHUN!!! LOOK OUT!!!'_**

Himiko? Why did he hear Himiko in his mind?

Shun forced one eye to look at Ryu. He saw fire shooting out towards him. He opened both eyes in shock and just about when the fire was going to hit him he stood up and held his sword out in front of him, creating a shield of magic just in time.

When the fire finally stopped shooting towards him he panted and looked at Ryu who was still engulfed in flames.

"So you're one child of the Cardmistress and the Li Clan leader…"

Shun widened his eyes. That sounded nothing like Ryu! It sounded cold, chilling, with evil in it. He still winced from "Ryu's" aura.

"Wh-Who are you? What did you do with Ryu?!" Shun asked.

He chuckled. "I'm not that lowly child. Now then…where are your parents."

Shun narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?!" he asked shivering.

Ryu's face got a disgusted expression on it. "You're just like you're parents you know…NOW WHERE ARE YOU'RE PARENTS?!" he roared letting out more of his aura.

Shun felt knives cutting his skin and a pounding feeling in his head. "AHHHHHH! S-STOP IT!!!!"

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!"

"……………n-never…………" 

At Shun's reply, the aura just got even stronger.

~~~~~

"AHH!!" 

Toji and Kozue were yelling in pain while the others stood there not knowing what to do. 

Himiko looked out at Shun.

She widened her eyes. "SHUN!"

Zak and Kumei looked out too. Shun was on his knees, his eyes shut tight, his hands clutching his head, flailing about yelling in pain.

Himiko looked away. It hurt seeing Shun like that. She could almost feel his pain.

"Shun…"

"I guess…since we're inside this bubble…Toji and Kozue aren't as affected as Shun is out there…" Zak said holding Kozue in his arms.

"Yeah…imagine what he must be going through…" Kumei added holding Toji up.

Himiko peeked out the bubble again. Shun was still in the same position, but he looked like he was going to give up. While Shun squirmed, Himiko looked at him in horror as Ryu, still engulfed in fire, neared the squirming Shun.

~~~~~

Shun's head pounded, knives felt like they were piercing his skin, his whole body was trembling and his insides felt like they were on fire. He was too busy with the pain to notice "Ryu" towering over him.

Ryu glared at Shun. "Your family is pitiful, you know."

Shun weakly looked up. "N-No…Y-You're wrong…"

He gave a disgusted look in reply. 

"Wh-Who are you! What d-did you d-do to R-Ryu?!"

Ryu gave a confused look. "You hate the boy in this body. Why would you want to know?"

"I n-never hated h-him…h-he's the one wh-who hated m-me…"

Ryu's body still gave a confused look. He shook it off after a while and gave a stern one.

"You're not going to tell me where your parents are…are you?" Ryu asked in that unfamiliar tone of voice of his.

"………………no…"

"Then you're in my way. I must eliminate you."

Suddenly Ryu picked Shun up by the collar, his aura still causing him pain.

Shun tried to free himself by kicking and punching but soon he felt "Ryu" using his magic again and Shun couldn't move.

"Once I suck you magic up, you won't remember a thing. Not who you are, who your parents are, not what has happened to you and," Ryu glanced at Himiko who was screaming and crying inside the bubble, "certainly not your love."

"M-My…love?!" 

Ryu nodded then gave a wry smile. "So…do you want me to just take your magic along with your memories? Or would you rather that I kill you afterwards to save you the trouble?"

Shun narrowed his eyes. "Y-You can't t-take my magic."

"Just watch."

Suddenly along with the pain of Ryu's aura, he felt a painful tugging feeling in his head. Then it got stronger and soon it was a painful pulling sensation. He felt his energy just drain out of him. What's worst was that he also felt his memories fading. He asked himself questions in his head…but soon it was too hard to think anymore and he didn't have a clue.

_'Wh-What? What's happening?! Who am I? Where am I? Kuso…'_

Suddenly…

"KATANA DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON!!!!"

Shun felt "Ryu" drop him and he fell with a thud. Shun took one look at the people before totally blacking out. It was his parents.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~


	10. Katana's Mistake

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

By:** PnAiXr0sE8**

Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the characters. **

~~~~~

**Chapter 10:** Katana's Mistake I

-----------------------**last chapter---------------------------**

_"Once I suck you magic up, you won't remember a thing. Not who you are, who your parents are, not what has happened to you and," Ryu glanced at Himiko who was screaming and crying inside the bubble, "certainly not your love."_

_"M-My…love?!" _

_Ryu nodded then gave a wry smile. "So…do you want me to just take your magic along with your memories? Or would you rather that I kill you afterwards to save you the trouble?"_

_Shun narrowed his eyes. "Y-You can't t-take my magic."_

_"Just watch."_

_Suddenly along with the pain of Ryu's aura, he felt a painful tugging feeling in his head. Then it got stronger and soon it was a painful pulling sensation. He felt his energy just drain out of him. What's worst was that he also felt his memories fading. He asked himself questions in his head…but soon it was too hard to think anymore and he didn't have a clue._

_'Wh-What? What's happening?! Who am I? Where am I? Kuso…'_

_Suddenly…_

_"KATANA DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON!!!!"_

_Shun felt "Ryu" drop him and he fell with a thud. Shun took one look at the people before totally blacking out. It was his parents._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura fumed as she saw Katana in the body of Ryu. She was even more furious that Katana had hurt her only son.

Syaoran seethed as well. "We're here, Katana, just don't hurt the children! They have _nothing to do with this!!"_

There they stood, side by side, facing their old enemy once again. 

Katana laughed heartily. "AHAHA! You've finally come. I've waited a _very long time for this moment."_

Kero, who was on Syaoran's shoulder, narrowed his eyes. "The moment that you'll be killed by us?"

Sakura gulped as she saw the fierce yet worried look in Syaoran's eyes. _'Surely Syaoran wouldn't…sacrifice himself…right in front of the children…' she thought. She hated it that the only known way to get rid of Katana was to have the Li Clan leader sacrifice himself. And that didn't even _kill_ Katana!! It just sent him into the dimension of the Cards! There had to be another way. The last time they had faced Katana, Syaoran had sacrificed himself. Sakura was so upset. But Syaoran was given another chance by an angel, Sakura's mom, Nadeshiko._

Syaoran woke Sakura up from her thoughts, "Stop daydreaming, Sakura…"

Sakura nodded obediently then her eyes went fiery as she looked at Katana in Ryu's body.

"Katana…how could you steal a boy's body?! Is he still alive?!"

Katana laughed. "Is that what you care about right now? Yes, he is alive, but he knows nothing. And besides, shouldn't you care for your husband right now, Carmistress? Whether I kill everyone or your husband kills himself to get rid of me, either way you still die either from emotion or physically. Am I right, Cardmistress?" he said as he added in menacing laughs.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Syaoran made fists with his hands. 

_'I don't want to…b-but…'_ Syaoran thought guiltily.

Tears started forming in the corners of Sakura's eyes and she held them in as she spoke, "Yes, that's tr-true," she said her voice wavering and full of sorrow.

"S-Sakura…don't listen to him," Syaoran said softly into her ear.

Kero looked at the couple worriedly. _'If that gaki hurts her like that again…I'll…'_

Sakura ignored Syaoran as she changed the subject, "Katana, let the children go! "she yelled pointing to the children trapped in the bubble.

Katana smiled wryly as he gestured to the kids. "Look at them. They're suffering by my very existence. Ever since I met you two, I've hated the Lis even more and that only boosted my magic up. Whenever a Li feels my aura, it hurts them. See how much they're suffering? They're just like you, Cardmistress. You know that you'll lose your husband, and I'll only find a why to come back again. You must really hate me. Why don't you just give me the Cards?"

Sakura was taken aback with those words. "Shut up, Katana, you've ruined my life before, but I bounced back up again, I won't let you ruin it again!" she said bursting into tears.

Kero transformed into his true form with a bright glare of light and with a wave of his new pair of wings. He glared menacingly at Katana and then in his deep voice he said, "Katana, if you hurt Sakura, you have to mess with me! So stop it!"

Katana laughed at Kero. "You?! A stuff, overgrown thing?!?!"

Syaoran wrapped Sakura inside his arms and glared menacingly at Katana. _'So that's why…his aura gave us headaches but it affected the children more because they're magic isn't as powerful. And Himiko's not affected because she's not a Li...wait a minute…or maybe she is…she's Eriol's daughter and Eriol's the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and Clow Reed's mother is a Li. Ugh…I'm confused…Hmm…Eriol's not exactly Clow Reed physically, just spiritually. Maybe that's why.'_

~~~~~

"Kozue, Kozue!" Zak said worriedly. She was still in pain but not as much anymore as Katana was busy talking with her parents. 

Kozue looked up. "Ugh…wh-where's Shun?!" 

Zak sighed in relief. "You're all right?!"

Kozue touched her head. "My head still hurts like hell…"

Zak hugged her.

Kumei smiled at the little couple and pushed her glasses up. She looked at Toji whom she was helping and saw that he had also recovered a bit.

"K-Kumei?" Toji said dizzily.

She smiled. "Ah! You're okay!"

Toji nodded. "Just a headache…but a very painful one."

The four looked at Himiko who was still staring intently out the bubble. Her eyes were streaked with tears as she stared at Shun who was lying on the ground barely breathing.

"I-Is he dead?!" she squeaked, "He's not dead right?! Please tell me he's not!" she said turning to her friends.

"Himiko, he's alright. Look, he's still breathing," Kumei assured.

Zak blinked. "Okay, you guys _really _have to explain this. Why are you're parents here? How did that stuffed doll grow into a big one and talk? And what's happening?" he asked Kozue. 

She sighed and tried to ignore the pounding in her head. "I wish I could tell you. I really do. But, I'm not so sure myself about what's happening..."

~~~~~

Kero gritted his teeth. "Katana…she won't give the Cards up! And even if she was planning to, I wouldn't let her, so why don't _you just give up?!"_

"Then maybe I should take it by force."

Suddenly a huge lightning bolt made its way towards Syaoran and Sakura.

With Sakura still crying in his arms, Syaoran couldn't move fast enough and he widened his eyes as it came right to them. He held on to her tighter.

Then Keroberos jumped in front of them in a hurry and a magic shield formed in front of them. They saw the lightening forced to swerve to the side and Syaoran let out his breath which he had been holding in.

Sakura pushed away from Syaoran's arms and stood strong. _'Kero and Syaoran can't always protect me…I have to protect them too…'_

She wiped her tears away. "Katana let the children go then we'll take care of business."

Katana laughed once again. "Leave them be! Let them see just how _strong the Li Leader and the Carmistress are." He laughed at his own stupid joke._

"Stop your laughing, Katana!" a voice said from above. They all looked up.

"E-Eriol?!" Syaoran said in utter surprise.

"Clow!" Kero said.

There was Eriol in his traditional black clothes, hat and Clow Reed's old magic wand standing on a branch of a tree.

Eriol slightly smiled down at Syaoran. "What's wrong, cute lil descendant? Aren't you happy to see me?" After seeing Syaoran slightly fumed at what he said, he felt satisfied and his smile turned serious.

Katana's laugh faded. "What are you doing here, Clow? This is none of your business and you're not needed here. You don't have the Cards anymore."

Eriol used his magic to float slowly to the ground. "Oh you're terribly wrong, Katana. You see, if you mess with my friends, with my descendants, with the Cardmistress, and especially, my _daughter_…it _is my business. So you see, I __am needed here."_

Katana laughed uncontrollably. "AHAHAHAHA! You're _daughter_? Which one is she? Is she the one whom the small Li loves? Anyway, who'd you have a daughter _with_?! I cannot believe seeing Clow with a daughter. Clow was never a lady's man. So who's the desperate girl? AHAHA!!"

Eriol did nothing but glare.

"First of all," a voice said as a woman with dark violet hair and a camcorder appeared out behind a tree, "…Eriol is _not exactly_ Clow. And second of all, I love him, I'm not desperate!!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said in surprise.

Tomoyo gave her sweet smile. "I came to catch the heroic things that Cardmistress Sakura will do today, side by side with her husband, Syaoran the Li clan leader, and half of Clow's reincarnation, Eriol!!! Ohohoho!!!," Tomoyo got starry-eyed as she brought her camcorder to her eye, "C'mon, show me the effects!! I need to catch every single thing that Sakura-chan does!!! Ohohohoho!," suddenly her eyes went normal and she sighed, "I only wish I had given Sakura-chan and Syaoran matching outfits to wear, Eriol-kun as well…"

Kero narrowed his eyes, "Hey! What about me!! Aren't you going to catch the heroic act of Keroberos the guardian of the seal?!" 

But no one was listening to him and he sweat dropped.

"Tomoyo, I told you to hide because I was afraid you were going to be hurt. So please, hide. I might not be able to protect you," Eriol said gently.

Tomoyo put on her rare serious faces. "But Eriol! He _insulted_ you! And I can take care of myself!! I'm not useless!"

Eriol was about to retort until they heard another voice.

"Eriol, leave her, she sounds like Meiling when she whines."

"Hey!!! I _do not WHINE!!!"_

They saw two figures walk up to them. 

"Ah…Kaji, Meiling, how'd you know that we were here?" Eriol asked.

Meiling sounded annoyed, "First of all, we were trying to find Toji, then we tried to find all you guys because we thought that Toji would be with Himiko, Kozue and Shun so we thought you guys would know. But when we tried to find you at your houses, you guys weren't there!!!!!!! Finally we went looking all over town and this was the last place we haven't looked. We are tired and outraged!!!"

Kaji's eyes went to little dots as he sighed. "_She's_ outraged not me."

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!"

They turned to Katana who looked impatient and furious.

"NO MATTER IF YOU HAVE A HUNDRED PEOPLE AGAINST ONLY ME, I'LL STILL WIN!!!!" 

Meiling took out all her frustration and anger to Katana. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!! WE COULD BEAT YOU'RE ASS WITH OUR EYES CLOSED _AND _OUR HANDS TIED TOGETHER BEHIND OUR BACKS!!! SO YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET OUR CHILDREN GO!!!!!" she held her head a moment before continuing, "AND WHAT IS THAT STUPID POUNDING IN MY HEAD?!?!"

"That's Katana's aura. His powers became stronger and so did his resent to the Lis so whenever he emits his aura it actually _hurts_ Lis if they're near him," Keroberos explained.

Katana glared at all of them. "I know who all of you are…There's the annoying little guardian of the seal, Cardmistress, stupid Li Leader, Clow's reincarnation, weird camera girl with no magic, and the other girl is the feisty one who knows martial arts but has no magic. But I don't think I've met you before…" he said pointing to Kaji, "…I'll just call you the feisty one's husband…"

Kero glared at him. "I'M NOT ANNOYING AND WE DO HAVE NAMES YOU KNOW!!!"

Katana yawned tiredly. "It doesn't matter if you have names or not. You're all gonna die soon anyway…"

Kaji spoke, "But you're a coward! You hide behind a little boy's body!!!"

Katana narrowed his eyes. "It only temporary until I get my old body back. And besides, you can't hurt this boy…so I got it easy."

"He's right," Tomoyo whispered, "You can't hurt Ryu."

"Well what are we gonna do?!" Meiling answered back.

"I don't know."

"All right…someone has to keep Katana busy while the others save the kids who're trapped," Syaoran said deciding to take charge for now, "I'll be the distraction."

"No!" Sakura hissed.

Syaoran looked at her sadly. "Don't worry, I won't…………do that…yet."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Well, let's go! C'mon go!!" Syaoran said.

The others ran to the bubble as Sakura took one look at Syaoran in the eye. Syaoran nodded as she ran off.

Syaorna turned to face Katana. "All right let's go."

Katana grinned. "Just like before, isn't it?"

"Except now I'll kill you in a flash," Syaoran said getting out his sharp, shimmering sword.

~~~~~

"Syaoran…" Sakura whimpered as she ran behind the others.

"Don't worry about him right now, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo comforted.

"Yeah, that Gaki probably just wants all the credit," Kero grumbled.

Meiling retorted, "No he doesn't! My cousin isn't like that!" 

"Will you guys be quiet!" Eriol snapped. At this everyone was surprised for usually he was very composed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "But we're here to get these kids out."

Everyone was silent but nodded.

Inside the bubble, they all pounded on the wall wanting to get out. All of them, except one girl who intently watched an unconscious body.

"Hold on, kids! We'll get you out!" Kaji called to them from outside.

"But how?" Meiling asked.

He shrugged.

"C'mon, we can think of something," Sakura said.

Eriol thought for awhile. "Let's try using magic."

They nodded. Sakura got out her staff hurriedly and threw out a card. 

"FIERY!!" 

From the Card a rush of flowing fire sprung out to the bubble. 

After a moment when the fire all disappeared, the bubble still was standing strong.

Kero sighed. "That didn't work did it?"

"It's still there?" Meiling said impatiently.

"Meiling-chan…don't worry, the kids are safe," Tomoyo said still recording everything.

"It's not only that! Syaroan is there fighting that stupid Katana by himself!" 

Suddenly Meiling went up to the bubble's wall and threw out a series of punches and kicks. 

Panting, she stopped and sweat dropped seeing that it did nothing.

~~~~~

Syaoran pointed his sword down on an incantation card. Fire sprouted out towards Katana.

He dodged easily and laughed. "You call that a fire attack? Take this!"

A big, round fire ball hurled towards him. Syaoran held out his sword in front of him and cut the fire ball, which went around him leaving him protected.

Katana then threw a series of fireballs at Syaoran.

He dodged them quickly but he shut his eyes in pain as part of a fireball hit his leg. As the fireball attack ceased, he broke down and clutched his leg.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura yelled in worry as she began running towards him.

Syaoran picked his head up before she could get any closer. He forced a small smile.

"I'm fine…really…go back to the children…" he said weakly standing up.

"B-But…" Sakura said hesitantly.

Syaoran gave a stern face. "Go!" 

Sakura nodded and ran back to the others who were still struggling with the bubble.

Syaoran turned back to Katana.

Katana smiled grimly at Syaoran. "You really love that girl, don't you?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "What would you know about love?"

Syaoran plunged towards Katana his sword in the air. As he sliced his sword down, it hit nothing but the cement ground.

Syaoran angrily looked to his right where Katana was boredly looking at him. "Pretty slow aren't you, Little Wolf?"

"Shuddup!" Syaoran sliced his sword through the air horizontally but again missed.

"You getting mad, Wolfy?" Katana taunted.

Syaoran kept on slicing the air missing Katana barely. 

His anger built up as he thought of what happened through the years. The pain Katana caused to all of them, making Sakura cry, the times Katana threatened and frightened them (they _were_ just children back then), the time when Katana had kidnapped Syaoran and practically tortured him to death, he remembered all these times. He couldn't hold in the anger any longer.

~~~~~ 

"Argh!! I can't think of anything!!!" Meiling said in frustration.

Kaji tried to calm her as always. "C'mon there has to be a way. We just haven't thought of it yet."

"Why don't we try using all our strength combined?" Sakura suggested.

Eriol smiled. "What a terrific idea!"

"Me and Kaji can help by trying to knock it down using martial arts," Meiling suggested.

"And Eriol and I can help by using our magic!" Sakura said.

"I'll help by using my fireballs, too," Keroberos said.

Tomoyo nodded behind her camera. "Great idea! That's my Sakura-chan!!"

Everyone groaned.

"Just make sure you don't use Fiery or any kind of really strong attacks. Or just make sure if you do it's not close to us," Kaji said.

"Why?"

Kaji sweat dropped, "You'll kill us since we'd be so close to it!" 

Sakura nodded.

Then they started their plan.

"WOOD!!!!"

"Lightening."

Sakura and Eriol began. The vines threw themselves at the bubble and the lightening crashed down on it forcefully.

Keroberos took a deep breath in and when he opened his mouth again fire began spitting out from his mouth.

Meiling gave a grin. "Okay our turn."

Meiling and Kaji began throwing a series of forceful punches and kicks at it.

After a couple of minutes it still stood strong but they kept on going, not giving up. They all panted tiredly as they slowly used up their strength.

~~~~~

"Oh no…they're starting to get tired," Kumei announced looking worriedly out from her glasses.

"I wonder how they can use magic and fight so well anyway," Zak mused.

Kumei pushed her glasses which were dropping down from the bridge of her nose. "How can you worry about that now? Who cares if they know how to do martial arts or how they can use magic? They're trying to get us out but it's still holding!"

Kozue slowly got up one hand still to her head. "I-I have to help them."

Zak argued with her immediately. "How?! And even if you could, you're in pain right now!"

Kozue gave him a smile. "Thanks for being worried over me."

Zak blushed.

Toji slowly went to stand by Kozue. "I'll help you too. Even though I may not be able to concentrate well cuz this dumb head of mine still hurts…"

"B-But, you're hurt, Toji!" Kumei tried to retort.

Toji gave her his charming, lazy smile. "I'm okay, really…"

Kozue said, "C'mon let's at least try."

Kozue took a deep breath in nervously. Zak was watching her intently wondering what she was going to do. _'Oh well…here goes…'_

Kozue brought her hands in front of her and faced both of her palms out towards the walls of the bubble. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Kozue what are you-" but Kumei was interrupted as soon as they saw her starting to glow a kind of silver/white/gray color. 

_'Please let me get everyone out of here…'_

Suddenly her eyes opened immediately after a few seconds. "Fire!!!"

From her palms, fire sprouted out like a river and rapidly shot itself to the walls.

"Wh-What the…!?" Zak uttered.

Both Zak and Kumei had their eyes wide opened and their mouths formed in a perfect "o".

Toji half grinned. "My turn I guess…"

His face became serious. Then like his mother and father, he threw punches at the wall and kicked it as hard as he could.

Beads of sweat appeared on them after a couple of seconds. But like their parents, whom by the way were still attacking the bubble, they didn't give up.

Zak and Kumei turned to Himiko in expectance that she'd be able to do something too.

Himiko turned her head down. "I can't really do anything but read other people's minds…I feel so useless…"

They nodded in sympathy.

"Reading minds sounds so cool anyway!" Kumei said trying to brighten her up.

Himiko just nodded. Then she closed her eyes as she sighed.

_'You're wrong Shun, I **am useless…' **_she thought bitterly.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"D-Do you think, that Katana might attack a person like me? My magic isn't much. I can only read minds and have dreams that tell the future. My magic is useless."_

_"…I don't know about Katana…but I know one thing…your magic isn't useless!!" Shun argued._

_"All it does is give me pain…" Himiko said looking at the floor. Of course, she was thinking about that weird dream again._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

_'What am I doing!? I finally had that stupid dream out of my head and here I am remembering it again!!!'_ She thought. _'If only I could do something more…oh Shun…I hope you're alright...if I could I would bust out of the bubble in a flash and scoop you right into my arms…if only I could…why is Ryu acting this way? Why is he hurting Shun?!' Himiko was so worried about Shun at that moment that she forgot what was happening around her. _'Shun you better be all right! We still have to figure out the mystery of Katana together! Hold on…Katana…is he making Ryu act this way?'_ her anger surged through her as she became surer that it was really Katana inside Ryu's body or something. The evil red eyes, Katana hurting people with magic…who else could it be? __'I hate Katana…I HATE HIM!!!'_

Himiko's eyes abruptly opened as she yelled, "I HATE HIM!!!!"

Zak and Kumei were surprised at this sudden uproar but were speechless as they saw streams of magic flowing from her towards the wall of the bubble. The bubble broke with a shattering sound.

Himiko stood there in wonder. "H-How'd I do that?" 

The magic attacks and the martial arts stopped immediately.

The grown-up ran towards them. 

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

Zak began to try to explain. "First Himiko was deep in thought about something so we didn't bother her…but then she suddenly shouted 'I HATE HIM' and we saw…we saw…"

Kumei tried to finish. "We saw some wavering energy emit from her towards the bubble."

"But how? I can't attack with my magic…" Himiko said.

Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were probably thinking of someone important to you…everyone has a magic of their own when they think of that someone special to them."

Red tint went to her cheeks. "S-Someone special?" _'Shun…'_

Eriol smiled an understanding smile. Then Tomoyo unusually stopped recording and hugged Himiko tightly. "Himiko!!! You're okay!!!"

"Kozue!!!"

"Toji!!!!!"

Meiling and Kaji ran over to Toji. He was holding his head in pain. "Ahh…my head hurts…even more…"

Meiling hugged her son tightly as Kaji looked over him worriedly. 

"I know it hurts, Toji…Just wait a bit more…we'll beat him soon…"

Sakura hurried over to her daughter who had the same situation as Toji. 

"Okaa-san…" Kozue said weakly in Japanese.

Sakura hugged her tightly. "Shhh…" _'It hurts them more now because they're out of that bubble.'_

Zak and Kumei, not knowing what to do, just stood there.

~~~~~

"KATANA YOU'RE FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted.

He sliced his sword at him rapidly getting angrier as he saw that he was getting no where but tired. But all the anger he held in for years for Katana got the best of him.

Katana did nothing but laugh and dodge.

"YOU CHEAP ASSHOLE, FIGHT ME LIKE A GODDAMN MAN!!!" Syoran shouted as he paused to catch a breath and because his leg hurt. Katana was a few yards away from him.

All Katana did was grin at him.

"WIPE THAT DAMN GRIN OFF YOUR FREAKIN FACE!!!" he plunged towards Katana angrily, his sword out.

As he tried to slice Katana once more, he again dodged barely but this time Syaoran was prepared. Right after trying to slice Katana, he swerved around without a second to waste and cut Katana on his right arm before he could get any farther away. It worked!

Clutching his bleeding arm again a few yards away from Syaoran, Katana just laughed even though he was in pain.

This got on Syaoran's nerves. "Why're you laughing!? I just got you!"

"Don't you see? Sure it may hurt now, but when I'm 'Ryu' again it'll hurt the little boy too. Hehe…you've just caused a little, innocent boy some pain. How ironic too, how Ryu's a Li too. AHAHA! You have just hurt your relative."

Syaoran was cold stiff. Katana was right. He was in Ryu's body so it hurt Ryu too. Syaoran mentally cursed at himself. How could he let his anger control him like that?! It hurt another innocent being! He felt disgusted with himself. He didn't even notice that he'd dropped his sword. It felt with a loud, empty *clang* as it hit the ground.

Katana took this time to counterattack. He built up his magic until there was a huge, humongous, massive, fiery, hot fire ball floating just above his left palm. It was so big that it was bigger than Syaoran's stiff body.

Katana called out, "Once I get rid of you, no one will be able to protect the lovely Cardmistress!"

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura called out. _'No…_' she thought. _'My daughter's in pain, my son's unconscious…please don't let my husband get killed!!!'_

Meiling, Kaji, Tomoyo, Eriol, Zak, Kumei, Kozue, Toji, and Himiko held their breaths as they saw the big, red hot fire ball head towards Syaoran.

"Otou-san!!"

Before it could get any closer, big gushes of water drenched the fireball. 

They all looked at who the magic user was; Shun.

"SHUN!!" Himiko yelled in relief.

Shun gave a half smile towards them to let them know he was all right. His hand went up to his head. There was a big pain there and what makes it worst was he was dizzy for some reason. Then he remembered his arm. _'I must've lost a lot of blood…so that's why I'm dizzy.'_

Shun tried to ignore all the pain until he made sure his father would be all right. Shun cursed under his breath. His father was still looking dazed.

"Otou-san…" he began in Japanese, "You're the Li Clan Leader so act like one!"

From where he was, Syaoran grimaced. _'Great…even my son criticizes me now. My mother was bad enough…'_

But he quickly picked up his sword on the ground, as Shun went to stand next to him. They both held their swords in front of them in the same position. They trained together every day so they each knew each other's moves and skills.

Katana said, "Fighting as father and son, eh? God, this looks like a stupid anime!!! **(^__^)"**

The father and son said nothing but they held their positions.

"Shun, we can't hurt Ryu," Syaoran whispered so that only Shun can hear.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "Oh you don't know how _much_ I _want to_ hurt him though."

"Now son, we don't hurt people just because we want to, we---"

Shun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. We hurt them only if we have to," Shun muttered coldly.

Syaoran ignored the coldness. "Right. Now if he attacks we---"

"---either block with our swords, dodge out of the way, or repel it with magic, but we don't hurt him," Shun finished, again with iciness in his voice.

"Right. Let's try using magic that _won't_ hurt him, but let's have him go first."

"Fine."

"Are you two done whispering to yourselves, yet?" Katana asked.

"Give us all you've got!!!" Shun shouted.

Katana gave a sly smile. "Okay then. Here's the grand finale!! Such a shame, too, that both father and son have to die side by side. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk."

 A single lightning bolt started to appear in his hand. 

"Get ready for a big _shock_!! You get it? Shock? Lightening bolt? Ahahaha…" Katana said lamely.

Syaoran and Shun braced themselves. The lightening bolt was _still getting longer and bigger!!_

Katana laughed heartily. He was certainly enjoying this fight.

But before Katana could even throw the lightening bolt, it started getting smaller and smaller. 

Katana was surely baffled. "B-But wait!! Wh-What's happening?! Why is my magic suddenly disappearing?!"

Eriol grinned. "I knew it! Did you overlook that you are still in Ryu's body? Being just a boy, Ryu can't withstand that much of magic you've used! He needs to rest!"

Katana scowled. "Damn this stupid body! THIS IS NOT OVER YET!!!"

Suddenly with a blast of smoke he disappeared just like in a magician's show.

"He's…gone?" Toji asked slowly. The headache was gone in a flash.

"Whoopee!!" Kozue shouted like a kid.

Syaoran and Shun turned around to the others, still standing side by side.

Keroberos turned into little Kero again. "Boy I'm _starving_!!!!!"

Meiling sighed. "That's all you ever think about."

Himiko and Sakura were next to each other.

"Can you believe it? He's finally gone!!!" Sakura squealed as she hugged Himiko.

Himiko nodded and smiled.

Then they both looked towards Shun and Syaoran who were just standing still and talking to each other a bit.

_'They do like surprisingly alike---'_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah they do…except Shun has your emerald eyes and strands of his hair are honey brown instead of being all dark brown," Himiko finished unexpectedly.

Sakura looked surprised but then she softened again. "I didn't know you were going through my mind."

Himiko looked embarrassed. "Oh…s-sorry…that keeps on happening to me a lot. I don't even know I am sometimes anymore."

Sakura smiled. "You're magic must be getting stronger."

"I-I guess." Himiko thought about how she helped burst the bubble open.

They both looked at Syaoran and Shun again.

"You know…Shun and Syaoran may look alike but they act totally different," Sakura began.

Himiko nodded. 

Syaoran caught them looking at him and smiled while Shun looked at them with no emotion.

"They are two different people…" Himiko stated.

Sakura nodded. "But Syaoran used to be exactly like Shun. I, your parents, Meiling and Kaji changed him. He smiles more than normal now."

Himiko sighed. "I'm _never_ going to be able to do that with Shun," she said smiling and waving to Shun who was staring at her.

Sakura smiled again. "You never know. Maybe he's starting to change right now…" she whispered as she saw her son blush as Himiko waved to him.

Shun and Syaoran walked over to them. Sakura practically leaped into his arms. Syaoran hugged back smiling and whispering to her.

Himiko walked up to Shun. "You all right?" she asked worriedly.

Shun nodded, the blush still on his cheeks. "B-But I could b-be b-better…" he stammered.

Himiko smiled and slowly leaned over to hug him.

Shun stiffened. But without thinking he already had put his arms around her. He heard Himiko sniffling.

"A-Are you crying?" Shun asked.

Himiko nodded.

Shun stiffened even more. _'oh Kami-sama…what do I do now?!_'

"…d-don't cry, Himiko…"

"You almost _died_, Shun!!!"

"I'm all right now though!"

Himiko pulled away from Shun, looked at him and started giggling. 

"What's so funny?"

Himiko giggled as she wiped away her tears. "You're so cute trying to be reassuring!!"

Shun felt his cheeks burning.

"H-Hey!!!"

Himiko just laughed.

~~~~~

"Ummm…" Zak looked at Kumei who was next to him, "Should we tell them we're still here?"

Kumei pushed her glasses up again and smiled. "Let them be. They're really happy right now."

"Okay."

_~Ten minutes later…_~

"You're still here?" Kero asked the two kids.

"Yeah…we've been standing here," Zak answered.

"Oh goodness…you two have seen everything, haven't you?" Tomoyo asked again recording with her camcorder.

They nodded.

The grown-ups looked at each other.

Eriol sighed. "I guess I'll have to erase your memories…"

Kumei argued. "Please don't!!! It's been a great experience even though---"

"---even though we don't know what exactly is going on, and we loved it! Please don't erase our memories…" Zak finished.

The grown-ups looked at each other again.

"We won't tell anyone, we promise!!!" Zak and Kumei said in unison.

"Yeah…just leave them," Toji agreed.

Kozue nodded. "We'll make sure they won't tell!!!"

Eriol sighed and smiled. "I guess we can let them go…"

Zak and Kumei sighed.

Kaji looked at his watch. "Whoa!!!! It's around 11:00 pm!!! Let's all go back home."

Everyone nodded. Kaji agreed to drive Zak and Kumei back to their homes.

Himiko and Shun were talking, side by side as the grown-ups talked a little more.

"Shun…I was really worried about you!" Himiko said.

"…Thanks…"

"Promise me you won't ever do that again?" 

"Well…"

"Promise…?!" she asked sticking out her pinky.

Shun sighed. "Sure…" 

He held out his pinky and they had a pinky promise.

Himiko smiled and Shun blushed.

Sakura and Syaoran were watching them. 

"Yep…he's changed," Sakura said. 

"Hmm? Who?" Syaoran asked.

"Shun…"

"Oh yeah…Himiko seemed to change him hasn't she?"

Sakura nodded. "Just like how I changed you."

Syaoran smiled.

"Except you're _still_ arrogant sometimes and you're still stubborn," Sakura said.

"Sakura…"

"I love you still, though!" 

Syaoran chuckled. "Of course you do…"

Sakura lightly kissed his on the lips.

"Yeah…he's changed a lot. Himiko's doing a good job," Syaoran stated.

Sakura nodded. "Love can change many things."

~~~~~

_This stupid body!!! I hate this!!! Okay, if I can't kill them in this body, I'll have to steal the Cards from the Cardmistress somehow and release my real body from the other dimension. Then I won't have to bother scheming to steal it again because I'll already have the Cards! …what the heck…I'll torture them some more before I start my plague of sucking magic up again. Hmm…now to think of a way to steal the Cards. AHAHAHA…how stupid of me. I'll just use their kid, Shun! But how to make him give it? Hmm…aha! If I kidnap that Himiko girl, I'll tell Shun that the only way to get her back is to give her in exchange of the Cards!!! Boy, am I brilliant._

~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the delay in updating it! Give me another chance!!! Oh and I'm sorry if it's hard to understand. I looked over it a million times to see if it makes sense, but it still might seem kinda mixed up though. Sorry. If you don't get the things about Katana and stuff, it explains it all in the prequel 'I Just Wanted a Normal Life.'

Again I'm sorry for the delay in updating quick. Please give me another chance. I know you hate me!! I'm sorry!!!"


	11. Adults Explain

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

By: ** PnAiXr0sE8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSS.

~~~~~

**Chapter 11:** Adults Explain

"OWW!!" Syaoran yelped.

Sakura giggled. "Oh Syaoran, grow up."

"Do you _have to put all those stuff on it?" Syaoran said scowling. _

"Yes. It'll hurt more if I didn't," Sakura replied.

It was the morning after the 'Katana incident' and Sakura had insisted to bandage up Syaoran's wounded leg. She would've have done it the night before but they had fallen asleep almost immediately when they had gotten home.

"Okay. Done!" Sakura said.

Syaoran sighed. "Good. Why did you insist on bandaging it? It'll heal in a few weeks."

"Well I don't want you to limp so much when you meet the Elders in a couple of minutes," Sakura replied.

Syaoran stared at her with a questioning look. 

Sakura blinked. "What?" 

Syaoran gave her a sorrowful smile. "Sakura, you don't have to keep me from seeing the Elders. I'll back home soon."

Sakura looked at the interesting carpet. "You won't be home soon enough. I want to spend every minute of my day with you, Syaoran," she whispered to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Syaoran asked as he put on his shoes.

Sakura forced a smile. "Nope, nothing."

"Oh."

A couple of minutes passed silently.

Syaoran got up, checking the mirror if he looked all right. "Well, I've better be going."

As he walked to the door he stopped, his back still to Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be home soon, maybe around 2'o'clock. It's 11 in the morning right now. Other than this meeting, I cleared my whole day, just to be with you."

After this he exited the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

Sakura looked at the closed door and sighed. _'Syaoran knows how I feel. He wants to be there for me before Katana shows up again. So he's spending time with me.'_

Still looking at the closed door, she muttered, "Syaoran, how can you act like nothing's wrong, like nothing happened yesterday? How can you act like nothing's going to change, when everything is?"

~~~~~

Kozue drummed her fingers on her desk and impatiently looked at the clock. 10:30.

The teacher was yet again droning on and on. Luckily he didn't notice Kozue not paying attention since she was all the way in the back.

She was nervously waiting for lunch to come. She, Himiko, Shun, Toji, and Zak were supposed to meet. Lunch was the only time that all the classes in junior highs school had free time at the same time as the high school. It would be their first meeting with all of them there, except Kumei.

_'Too bad that Kumei goes to another school.__ I'm sure she'll be asking questions later though. But she and Toji really hit it off. Toji doesn't even know that Kumei is in 7th grade! Wait…I can't think about this right now. I have something really important to ask them-'_

Her musings were interrupted as she heard girls screeching. She looked out the window and tried to hold in a grin. The seventh graders were having P.E. outside and she could clearly see them since the only thing that was separated them was a fence. She stifled a laugh. They were playing one on one basketball. Shun was dribbling the ball as his opponent tried to steal it. But he maneuvered it professionally. The girls were screaming, "Go Li!!" "Ahh!!! Li!!!"  at the sidelines. Himiko was there too since she was in his class, but she didn't scream in a high pitch, annoying voice like the others. She just smiled, staring intently at Shun. Kozue found it highly amusing.

_'I still don't get what's happening with Ryu…or is it Katana? Hmm…'_ These questions haunted her as she momentarily forgot the amusing sight of Shun trying hard to impress Himiko.

~~~~~

Shun felt nervous as he dribbled the ball. It was not because the girls were cheering noisily for him, nor was it because the guys glared at him for taking up all the attention. In fact he concluded that it was the least boisterous person in the crowd that made him feel like this. Himiko. She had been intently staring at him, just smiling that small smile of hers. He knew this because he unconsciously kept glancing back to her. He was so nervous that he actually considered that from the thirteen years of his life, he felt that his most nervous times were when Himiko fixed her soft azure eyes on him. Whenever Shun felt her eyes on him, he felt so self-conscious. But right now, he wanted more than anything to win this small basketball game. 

He looked determinedly to the basketball hoop, his hair covering his eyes. The teacher had said that the person that scored three baskets in wins. Right now both Shun had scored two while his opponent scored one. One more basket and he would win. 

Shun stopped beyond the three-point line. He threw the ball professionally to the hoop, while at the same time he felt his arm hurting like crazy. He winced. He forgot about his arm. His mother had bandaged it up good and it had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt even though it wasn't deep. Right after he threw the ball, he quickly clutched his arm, unnoticed by anyone.

_*swish*_ The ball went in.

The gym teacher blew his whistle. _*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET* _"Great job, Li! That was very impressive."

Shun gave an emotionless look. "…thanks…" he said still clutching his arm.

"All right. P.E. is over!" 

All the kids walked to the school. But Shun stayed behind.

_'Did it start bleeding again? Should I bandage it up?'_ he thought walking towards the school.

"Why don't you go to the nurse and check, Shun?" a melodious voice said behind him.

"Himiko."

She smiled, her wavy blackish bluish hair shining and looking soft. Then she walked to him and grabbed his other arm, the one that wasn't hurt and started dragging him to a different entrance.

"Where are you two going? Get back to class," the teacher said.

"I'm sorry. I have to bring Li here to the nurse," Himiko stated.

The teacher eyed them as though he didn't trust them together. He had heard rather interesting rumors about Hiiragazawa and Li being a couple.

He sighed. "Okay then."

Himiko and Shun scurried to the nurse's. 

"…Eh? Himiko…what're you doing? I'm fine, really," Shun protested as Himiko sat him down on the small informatory couch.

"Nonsense. I think it might have started bleeding again. You were using your right arm as you were playing basketball," Himiko said as she sat next to him.

Shun furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm fine really."

Himiko sighed. "Look, you were badly hurt last night. And I felt so useless then. Right now, I have actually done something for you."

"B-But…"

Himiko tapped her foot impatiently. "Where's that nurse? How is someone supposed to be treated here?"

"Himiko…what's wrong?"

She bit her lip. _'Do you want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Last night, I almost lost you, Shun!'_ Although she wanted to speak her thoughts, she kept it silent. She also wanted to tell him that she had yet again had that dream last night when she slept, the one about being controlled. But she couldn't tell him.

"Nothing," she replied. 

Shun looked at her with quizzical eyes. Something was wrong. Was it the same reason as before or something else?

Himiko went over to the cabinet. "There were bandages here last time…aha!" 

She took the roll of bandages and sat next to Shun again. Carefully she rolled up Shun's right arm sleeve and gently unrolled the bandage his mother had put on him.

"Your mom already put stuff on the wound already, right?" Himiko asked.

Shun nodded. "She put umm…these stuff…that kinda stung…"

Himiko giggled. "Okay. So I'll just put a new bandage on."

Shun turned red at the touch of Himiko gentle hands as she put on a new bandage.

"There! All finished. Hehe…I feel like a mother," Himiko said. Then with a very motherly voice she said, "Would you like me to kiss it, to make it heal fast, Shun-kun?"

Shun stammered. "Wha?! W-Well…uhh…"

Before he could say any more, Himiko leaned down and kissed the bandage.

She giggled. 

Shun stared at her. He could clearly see through the smiley, happy face of hers. Inside, she was lost, saddened and confused.

Himiko saw that he saw through her mask and a silent moment passed through them.

"Why do you have to hide, Himiko? Tell me what's wrong," Shun said unexpectedly.

Himiko was silent and avoided his eyes. 

Shun sighed, knowing better than invade her privacy. "It's okay, Himiko, if you'd rather keep it inside, I'm okay with that. I'm just afraid you'll hurt yourself somehow when you bottle up your feelings like that."

"What about you? You bottle up your feelings all the time," she accused.

Shun blinked in confusion. 

Just then the nurse walked in.

She was surprised to see them there. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm helping a student who sprained her ankle," she said as she helped a girl in the eighth grade who was limping. 

The nurse saw Shun's bandage and quickly a worried face took over. "Are you okay, Li?"

Himiko smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but he got hurt back at his house yesterday and it started bleeding again today so I bandaged it up for him."

The nurse's worried expression faded into a relieved one. "Ah…I see. That's quite all right, Himiko. What wouldn't I do without you? You've always helped whenever you've had the time. You're good at everything."

_'She **is good at everything…'**_ Shun thought.

Himiko's face turned red with embarrassment. "I-It's all right."

"Well, you two better get back to class. I'll tell your teachers where you've been. Go now," the nurse said smiling.

~~~~~

Syaoran stood in front of the Elders in a dim room. A table was in front of him and he nervously fidgeted.

"Li Syaoran," a voice boomed, "as Li Clan leader, I suspect you know who that extremely powerful aura had belonged to last night."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"Good," another voice said, "Who did it belong to?"

"Katana."

"What?!" a couple of voices uttered.

"It is true."

"How can this be? You must certainly be mistaken. Katana is surely trapped in the dimension of the Cards right now."

Syaoran responded calmly. "His soul has somehow escaped and is now currently controlling a young boy."

Murmurs filled the room. "And I also trust that you know why the very aura of Katana's pains us when we have no physical contact at all with him?"

"I am not exactly sure, but Katana has said that he has built up a strong hatred to the Lis, and that his aura has gotten stronger. He stated that his aura can actually hurt a Li whenever one feels his aura. I myself felt a headache when I first noticed he appeared.

"Do you know who the young boy he is controlling is?" one Elder asked.

Syaoran hesitated. Would they believe him if he said that the young boy was the son of his cousin? The cousin that he extremely had a rivalry with?

"Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran sighed. "He is…Li Ryu."

Surprised faces stared back at him as he said those words.

"A Li?!"

Syaoran nodded.

"In order for any soul to take over any human, the human has to willingly let the soul. Surely a Li would have more sense than that."

Syaoran sighed. He knew they wouldn't believe him. "It's the truth, Elders."

Murmurs once more enveloped the room. "Li Ryu? Yurushi's son?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Yurushi the person whom you have quite a rivalry with? Your own cousin? Surely this is false information."

Syaoran stood there. "Believe what you want. I know it was Ryu," he said rather boldly. He was getting quite sick of this interrogation.

The Elders raised their eyebrows at Syaoran's response.

"You're losing it Li Syaoran. We should pick a new Li Clan Leader if you behave as badly as that. And further more, one who lies about his cousin's son!"

Syaroan slammed his hand on the table in front of him and angrily retorted, "I don't care if you don't believe me, I don't care if you think I'm a bad leader because maybe I am, but you cannot find any Li who will willingly become the leader since Katana has appeared. No Li would want to kill himself and leave their family! And if there was, I wouldn't let them become the Leader because if you believe it or not, I care for this clan and for everyone in it. And that's not because I want to be the Leader. It's because I don't want anyone to go through pain as I have before! So even if you insult me, condemn me, criticize me, and say many other things about me just because I became the Li Leader at the youngest age anyone has ever been, I will not allow you to control me as you all have been doing! I am the damn Li Leader, and though I do admit that I became the Clan Leader when I was a teenager, I'm grown up now! And I know you started to disapprove of me when I didn't become Master of the Clow Cards, and that I _married and had children with the person who did become the Cardmistress. I know you disapprove in many things that I do and I know you disapprove of what I'm saying right now. But I think as Leader, I get to decide on at least _some_ things," he finished gritting his teeth._

The Elders looked down on him in dismay. But Yelan who was watching all this shook her head. _'Why does Xiao Lang have to be so stubborn?!__ I told him specifically to keep his answers short and simple._'

Syaoran hoped this questioning would end but the interrogation continued.

~~~~~

The lunch bell rang. Kozue was the first one out of the room. 

_'Finally!'_

As she ran through the halls someone called out her name.

"Hey, Kozue!"

She turned around and there was Zak.

Zak laughed as he caught up. "You're looking kinda in a hurry."

"Good, you're here. Let's go." Kozue grabbed his arm and rushed out to the yard.

~~~~~

"Why did Kozue want us to meet?" Toji asked Shun and Himiko as they stood by their usual meeting place.

"I doubt it's to just hang out and eat lunch," Himiko said she was serenely drawing an ocean landscape for art class.

Toji looked over at the drawing. It was really good. It had a sunset and the waves looked so real. 

_'She's good at everything…hmm…Okaa-san told me that her parents were really good at everything and got straight A's. Both her father and mother are really good at drawing too. Himiko's mom also likes taking videos and singing while her dad likes to play the piano. Hmm…Himiko seems to have both of that. Except she just likes taking snap shots and she plays the violin. She gets straight A's too. Wow…that's really impressive. I wonder if Shun knows how good Himiko is at everything. Hehe I wonder if Shun feels he's not good enough for her. Heheheh…'_ Toji thought holding in a chuckle.

Shun grunted. He was leaning against the tree. "She wants to ask us something about Katana…or Ryu…whoever it is…"

"But Kumei isn't here. Shouldn't Kozue ask when she's here also? I mean, she does know about it," Toji said.

Himiko giggled, looking up from her picture. "Aww…you just want her here, don't you!"

Toji felt the blood rush to his face. "Wh-What?! Ahem…well…okay okay…that's true…"

Himiko's eyes sparkled. "Kawaii!"

Toji grinned. "At least I admit it when I like a girl…*cough*Shun*cough*"

Himiko laughed. "You know Shun would never admit that he likes someone."

Shun looked at them in disgust. "I would so!"

Himiko and Toji looked at each other and stifled their laughs.

Shun's eyes narrowed. "I WOULD!! I'm no coward!"

Toji's eyebrow rose. _'Yes…another chance for them!'_

Toji cleared his throat. "If you're not such a coward, tell us right now who you like."

Shun's ears turned red. "…"

Himiko frowned. _'He likes someone?'_

Toji slapped his hand on Shun's back. "C'mon man, you can say it."

Shun did nothing but turned to the other way.

Toji grinned. "At least we know he likes someone!"

"You guys are helpless, talking about crushes. How _'Junior High,'" Kozue stated as she dragged Zak behind her._

Shun crossed his arms in front of him. "You should talk."

Kozue turned bright pink.

Himiko laughed. "That's right! You always talk about _him."_

Zak grinned. "Oooh…tell me, tell me! I'll have blackmail!" 

Shun grunted. "You just want to know cuz then you'll be able to beat the guy's ass. Unfortunately, you can't beat the guy's ass cuz the guy is y-"

Kozue quickly covered her little brother's mouth and sweat dropped.

Zak frowned and turned to Kozue. "Cute brother. Is this the one every girl in the junior high falls for? I guess looks can be deceiving."

Shun said "Hmph" as everyone else laughed.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Himiko asked going back to her picture.

Kozue sighed. "First of all Zak, you have to promise that you won't tell_ anyone about what happened."_

Zak nodded.

"And second of all, our parents are keeping something from us," Kozue stated.

Everyone nodded. Zak listened even though he still didn't know what was going on. He was just happy that Kozue had trusted him with her secret.

"I agree. My parents didn't talk about it at all last night," Toji added.

"The only clue we have is about Katana. Is it about him?" Himiko asked.

Kozue shrugged. "It can be about anything. I just hope they tell us cuz if it involves them, it involves us no matter what."

"I know something," Shun said.

"What? What is it?" they all asked eagerly.

"The person we faced yesterday wasn't Ryu."

The rest of them looked at each other with confused faces.

Shun continued. "Ryu acted really different. It couldn't have been him. Besides, his aura felt different and his magic was more powerful for a kid. When the parents came last night, they called him 'Katana' not 'Ryu.' Didn't any of you hear that last night?"

Kozue brought her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I started having a really bad headache so I couldn't really hear…"

"But even I didn't hear anything that was going on. I guess the bubble we were trapped in was sound proof or something," Zak added.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Ryu wasn't there…or maybe his body was there but it was being controlled by something…no Li can have an aura that strong, so strong that people get hurt from it," Shun said.

"That's another thing that's been on my mind," Toji began, "How can his aura _hurt us? I'm with Shun, no way can Ryu be that dangerous. Besides, he's just a kid. A measly 7th grader."_

Shun and Himiko stared at Toji. "We're _measly _7th graders. And if you didn't know, Kumei is a 7th grader too."

Toji blushed. "K-Kumei..? Oh…n-nevermind…"

"Ugh! Stay focused on the topic please!" Kozue said impatiently.

Toji chuckled. _'I guess both Shun **and Kozue got their tempers from their father. Although, Kozue has a more of a happy mood most of the type. This whole Ryu/Katana thing must really be bothering her.'**_

Shun raised an eyebrow at Kozue. "Are you okay, onee-san?"

"Onee-san?" Zak asked blinking.

Kozue smiled. "It means older sister in Japanese. He always says that if he feels that I'm feeling down," she said.

Zak gave him a crooked smile. "I guess he's better than I thought."

Kozue nodded. "I guess so…" 

_'I guess he **does have a soft side. You were right Himiko,'**_ Kozue thought.

Shun cleared his throat. "I'd like it if you guys didn't talk about me like I wasn't here," he growled.

Toji however had a rare serious look on his face. "Wait…Why didn't we know about Katana before? This is pretty serious. We have to make the parents tell."

Everyone agreed.

"I still don't get one thing…for any spirit or soul to take over a human, the spirit has to be strong but the human must also willingly let the spirit take over. Katana couldn't have taken over Ryu so easily," Shun mused.

"Do you think Katana bribed him to agree? What if Katana promised Ryu something that he really wanted?" Himiko suggested.

"That could be the possibility," Kozue said.

 But Shun was still deep in thought. _'But what would Ryu want? What can Katana offer him?' A sick realization flooded him as he stared at the angelic girl next to him who was finishing up her picture of an ocean view. __'Ryu likes Himiko…and Ryu hates me…Himiko's the reason he fell in to Katana so easily! Katana must've promised that she'd be his. And that I would be out of the way…I won't let HImiko go so easily…'_

"Shun? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Himiko said.

"…"

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"AHH!!! I didn't even eat my lunch!!!!!" Kozue complained as she ran to her next class. "I'll see you guys later!!!" 

~~~~~

Sakura hummed gently as she did the laundry. Kero was playing video games with Suppi at Eriol's house. And she had given the maids a day off so that she'd have something to do to take her mind off things. 

Sakura, having done the laundry, the dusting and the vacuuming already, she started cooking for the kids who'd be home around 3:00. Even though the back door was behind her, she heard the keys turning at the door, then the door creaking open and gently slamming shut again. Sakura smiled slightly. Even though it was well around 2:30, she was glad Syaoran was home. She didn't bother turning around. She could feel Syaoran walking towards her. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and Syaoran's head lying lazily on her shoulder. 

"Sorry I'm late," Syaoran said into her ear tiredly.

Sakura smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it," she said her eyes still on the food she was cooking, "Did the meeting go well?"

Syaoran held his breath. He couldn't tell her it went bad."…I-It went fine…"

"Oh."

"Well, should we go, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "As soon as I'm done with this."

"Okay…smells good…where are the kids?"

"They should be home any minute."

As if on cue they heard the door opening once more and several feet stepping in. Along with the footsteps there was also the arguing.

"-C'mon Shun!! You've got to tell her soon!!"

"For the last time, shut up, Toji!!!"

"Wow, you have a nice house, Kozue."

"Thanks…"

"Thanks for carrying my poster, Himiko."

"No problem."

Suddenly the voices stopped all together.

"OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN! GET A ROOM!!" Kozue said.

Syaoran slipped his arms away from Sakura and put his arms up in the air as if he was caught. He grinned. "Hai, hai…you caught me, Kozue…"

Sakura finished the food she was cooking and laid it on the table. She smiled at the children. "You should've told me you were inviting friends. I would've made more food."

"Ahh…I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you," Kozue said, "Ah, I'll introduce you. This is Yamazaki Zak and Miyu Kumei. Zak's in my class, and Kumei is in 7th grade in another school."

Zak and Kumei bowed politely.

Sakura and Syaoran smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You two…are from last night, aren't you?" Syaoran asked.

Kumei and Zak looked at each other guiltily and meekly nodded.

Sakura sighed and gave a small smile. "Zak, you're Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan's son right?"

Zak looked surprised. "Umm yeah."

"We used to go to school together," Sakura said. 

Looking at Kumei, the shy girl, Syaoran smiled. "In fact you look like Yanagisawa Naoko. Are you related to her?"

Kumei smiled. "Yes. She's my mother."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "So Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan _and_ Yamazaki-kun are all in Hong Kong? WAI!!! Syaoran, l wanna go see them!!"

"Why'd they be in Hong Kong though?" Syaoran thought.

"Oh I can answer that," Zak said, "See my dad and Kumei's mom are working together here to make a book. My dad makes up the stories and Kumei's mom writes it down with more details."

Sakura nodded. "I'm glad they're well!"

"Yeah. Besides, they must be making a lot of money with all the weird stories Yamazaki-kun used to tell," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you didn't get your dad's side of telling stories."

"Yeah…but not a lot of people used to believe him. I think he told me only two people believed him and that was in elementary school!" Zak said.

"Those people must've been very gullible," Shun said eyeing his parents and giving a rare grin.

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped. 

"So anyway, why are you kids here?" Syaoran asked.

The kids looked at each other and nodded suspiciously.

~~~~~

Soon the Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kaji and Meiling were all sitting at the kitchen table while the kids circled them. Tomoyo was again video taping everything. Kero, Suppi, Nakuru, Touya and Yukito were also there, but they resolved to keep quiet. Unfortunately for Touya, Nakuru was annoying him again even though he was married.

"This better be important," Meiling complained.

Syaoran slapped his forehead, "Not another interrogation!!!"

Eriol said, "What's the problem, kids?" 

"We demand that you tell us what's going on!!" Toji shouted, "What happened yesterday? And who is Katana?"

The adults looked at each other guiltily. 

"Is this what it's about?" Sakura asked.

Kozue nodded. "We've noticed that you guys were acting strange ever since Shun's birthday."

"Then I saw Ryu with this person one night. Then a couple of days later, I heard Mom and Dad talking about Katana and Ryu," Toji added.

"So who is Katana?" Shun asked.

"Not this again," Touya muttered.

"Eriol, go tell them," Yukito said.

Eriol sighed. "Are you kids ready for a long story?"

The kids looked at each other with puzzled looks and reluctantly nodded.

"Long ago, after Clow Reed made the Clow Cards, there was a creature that became addicted to magic. He wasn't human but his false form looked human. His name was Katana. Katana was power hungry and sucked up magicians' magic. He would take the victim's magic so quickly that he took the person's memories too," Eriol said.

"So that's what he meant when he said he would take my magic and memories…" Shun muttered.

Eriol nodded and continued the story. "Katana heard about Clow Reed's Clow Cards and decided he would take them too. Clow was attacked on night. He didn't know it was coming since he was tired from making guardians to protect himself and the Cards from Katana. Those guardians are Yue and Keroberos. But sadly, they weren't made fast enough to protect Clow from Katana. When Katana attacked, he took the Cards and was about to take Clow's magic when his little sister came. Now Clow and his sister were very close. But not much is known about her except in Clow's journals. She didn't have strong magic like her brother but she had premonitions so she knew this was going to happen. She smiled at her brother who was for the first time, very confused. Then she sacrificed herself to try to get rid of Katana…"

"But…why is Katana still alive, then?" Himiko asked.

"Well, Katana was too strong to be killed right then, so instead to being killed, he was trapped into another dimension, the Cards' dimension since he was holding the Cards right then. But he was still alive…just somewhere else," Eriol said, "But that's not all. When Sakura became the Cardmistress and changed all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards, Katana escaped since the magic wasn't the same anymore."

Zak and Kumei were confused but still took in as much as they can. The kids widened their eyes.

"How did you beat him?" Toji asked.

Eriol sighed. "Well after Katana was trapped in the other dimension, other magicians were still scared that he might escape one day. They didn't want anything to happen to the Cards or the next owner of the Cards. So when the Li Clan was made, they decided that the current leader would have to sacrifice himself just like Clow's sister."

Everything was silent for awhile.

"Th-The Li Clan L-Leader?" Himiko stammered.

Eriol nodded.

Toji, Himiko, Shun and Kozue's eyes widened. 

Kozue was shaking. "O-Otou-san?!?!"

"But, you're still alive, Otou-san. How'd you survive?" Shun asked.

Syaoran gave a small smile. "Thanks to your grandmother. Sakura's mother."

The kids were still confused. "B-But, she's-"

Kero stopped them shaking his big, round yellow head. "That's an even longer story. Don't ask…"

The kids nodded.

"But since Li-san is the Li Clan Leader now…then…" Himiko started.

Syaoran looked away and the kitchen was filled with yet another uncomfortable silence.

"Okay so now you know," Touya said grudgingly. 

Kozue was still deep in thought. "How'd Katana escape now?"

Eriol shrugged. "His body hasn't escaped but somehow his soul did. We're guessing it's because his power has grown over the years."

"And now his soul is controlling Ryu…" Kozue concluded.

The adults nodded.

"Hold on!!" Shun shouted, "That's all you're going to do?! Just sit here and nod your heads?!?! We have to stop Katana another way!!"

"Shun, forget about it. I'm going to do what I have to do," Syaoran said.

Shun slammed his hand on the table. "What the heck are you talking about?! We're going to stop Katana another way!! There must be a different way!!"

"I'm sorry Shun, there isn't another way," Eriol said sadly, "We've tried to think up different solutions…but-"

'Well you haven't been thinking hard enough!!!" Shun shouted.

Tomoyo tried to comfort him. "Shun, please understa-"

"I do understand!!" Shun said trying hard to calm down, "But…but…ugh…Kozue tell them!"

But Kozue didn't speak. She was deathly pale and was staring into the air. 

Shun sighed. "I don't want my father t-to…"

"Shun, forget it…" Syaoran said quietly.

Shun slammed his hand on the table again. "LOOK OTOU-SAN, WHY'RE LEAVING YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS?! DO YOU HATE US OR SOMETHING?!"

"Shun, you know that's not tr-"

"Or are you trying to follow in your father's footsteps?" Shun said coolly, "Your father, our grandfather, left you when you were young right? Are you trying to do the same?"

Sakura looked at her son with a surprised expression. "SHUN!"

Syaoran stood up from his seat. "Go to your room, Shun," he said quietly.

Shun stood ground. "I can't believe you're doing this," he muttered.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!"

Shun gave his father a sad but angry look. "Gladly…"

He ran up the steps to his room. They heard him slammed the door behind him.

Himiko looked worried. "Shun…" She ran out the kitchen to follow him.

Kozue stared at his father with a sad, apologetic expression. She followed close behind Kozue.

Toji, Kumei and Zak looked at each other then looked at the adults nervously. They too followed Himiko's lead.

Syaoran sighed and Sakura hugged him. "Syaoran…he didn't mean it…"

"Syaoran…daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She had stopped recording as soon as the argument started.

"…Syaoran…" Meiling whispered.

"I bet they didn't expect that," Touya said.

"What did they expect then…?" Eriol said, "This is why we didn't want to tell them."

"Shun must feel terrible…" Yukito said sadly.

Kero nodded. "Gaki Jr. really admires his dad. He taught the kid everything he knows."

"I'm worried about Master Shun…" Suppi said.

Nakuru nodded. "Me too."

Syaoran looked sadly at Sakura. "Sorry…do you still want to go out today?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not if you're this depressed."

"Let's go everyone," Kaji said wisely, "Let's leave them for now…" 

Everyone nodded.

Kero flew up to his room. As Meiling shut the back door behind her she gave an encouraging smile. 

Sakura and Syaoran were alone. 

"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

Sakura smiled. "It's not your fault."

Syaoran looked at the ground. "Is what he said true? Am I following my dad's footsteps?"

"Syaoran…he didn't mean it. Your dad didn't mean to leave."

"But he did. Even though it was an accident, he died! And that's what I have to do. I have to make my children go through that!! And I'll have to make you go through that, Sakura…"

"Syaoran…"

Syaroan gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry…but let's just go out today. Anywhere at all…"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran thought as they walked to the car. _'Am I really doing that? Am I following my dad's footsteps? I remember how much pain I felt when Dad died. Am I doing that to my family? Giving them pain?'_

~~~~~

Himiko knocked patiently on Shun's door. "Shun open the door."

"Shun, let's talk," Toji added.

No response answered back.

Kozue knocked the door worriedly. "Shun, unlock this door!"

"It's not locked…" Shun said from inside.

Kozue sweat dropped and rushed inside followed by Himiko, then Toji, then Zak and Kumei.

Shun was on his bed looking outside the window at the setting sun.

Kozue sat next to him on his bed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Himiko asked. 

"I'm fine."

Uncomfortable silence filled the air for the third time that day.

"Well," Kumei started nervously, "Y-You guys found out what you wanted to know, right?"

Toji nodded. "Except we didn't know it was going to be this…"

Kumei looked at Toji through her glasses. He looked so sad seeing Kozue and Shun like this.

Zak stared at Kozue sadly too. She seemed so pale and depressed and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

Himiko patted Shun's shoulder and gave him an assuring smile. "I'm sure your father doesn't want to…umm…do that…"

Shun looked at the ground silently, unable to look at anyone in the face.__

_'Why did I just snap at him like that?!__ What kind of son am I? I said all that about Grandfather to his face!!!'_ Shun buried his head in his hands, _'Everyone must think I'm weak looking like this…'_

"That's not true, Shun!!!!" Himiko shouted suddenly.

Zak and Kumei looked at her in surprised. 

Toji chuckled. "Himiko can read minds, so I think she read Shun's."

Zak and Kumei nodded. "Oooh yeah…she told us that before…"

"Shun, you're just worried! You father doesn't think you're a bad son! He knows you're worried and depressed about this. And we don't think you're weak. That's the last thing we're thinking right now," Himiko said gently.

Shun was silent for awhile, his head still buried in his hands.

"Thanks…" he said, his voice muffled by his hands.

Suddenly a ringing sound could be heard cutting the silence.

Zak looked at everyone apologetically. "Sorry…it's my cellphone…"

He took his phone out and answered it. Zak gave a few exasperating looks as the person on the other line talked. Zak hung up and again looked apologetically at everyone.

"Sorry…I've got to go. My mom and dad need to go somewhere and they need me to look after my baby sister," he said slowly, "Umm…I-I hope everything goes well…"

Zak bowed slightly to everyone, grinned understandingly at Kozue and left.

Kumei sighed. "I guess I should go too then. I'll see you later. Uh, Shun? Talk to me later about those books you want to read okay? I…umm…I hope you feel better, Shun. Bye Toji…" she said quietly as she blushed as she faced Toji.

"…Er…bye…"

Kumei left the four quietly.

"I should go too…" Toji said, "Let's go Himiko."

Himiko nodded. "Shun, call us if you want okay?"

Shun nodded, his head still in his hands.

Himiko gave a small smiled to Kozue and left with Toji.

~~~~~

"Why'd we have to leave like that, Toji?" Himiko said when they closed the door, "I wanted to stay…I feel so helpless looking at them all depressed."

Toji tried to smile. "Sorry. I just think that this is one of those family moments…"

Himiko nodded understandingly. 

They both went towards the back door and went through it.

"But still," Himiko said slowly, "What we found out today really has me scared…"

Toji nodded. "I wonder if Ryu's parents know about it. I doubt that they'll believe it."

"But why would Ryu give up to Katana's spirit so easily?" Himiko mused.

Toji shrugged. "I have no idea…"

Himiko looked at the ground. "I hope Shun feels better tomorrow…"

Toji patted her back. "C'mon Himiko. Shun is strong. I bet he won't even cry."

Himiko nodded. "Yeah, you're right. That's what I'm afraid of."

_'Everyone needs to cry to let all their feelings out…But for some reason, Shun can't…'_

~~~~~  

Kozue and Shun stayed silent, while Kozue patted his patted several times.

"Why don't you let it all out, Shun?" Kozue said softly, "Cry it all out…" She felt tears sprouting in her own eyes.

"I can't…" Shun said, his hands still muffling his voice, "I don't know how…"

Kozue looked at her little brother pitifully. "You don't…know how? What are you talking about? You don't have to know how to cry."

Shun finally looked up. His eyes were emotionless and empty. "What do I do then to be able to cry?"

Kozue felt hot tears streak down her face. "Y-You just think of a sad thing…or if you feel pain, you cry…………………………How can Dad do this to us?! Why'd he have to be Li Clan Leader? Why can't we just be normal people, Shun?" Her voice was calm yet quivery.  

"Th-That's just the way it is…" Shun answered trying hard not to look at his sister, "We can't change it."

Kozue sobbed quietly, the tears coming quicker now.

"Don't cry Onee-san…" Shun said quietly.

Kozue smiled. "Wow…that's two times in one day that you've called me 'Onee-san.' It'll probably snow tomorrow or something…"

Shun smiled a little. "Shut up."

~~~~~

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran…let's go check on the kids…"

Syaoran nodded stiffly.

They had a rather uncomfortable day. After Shun's outburst, they went to get ice cream, watched Charlie's Angels, Full Throttle, **(A/N: ^__^)** and took a little stroll by the lake. But all through that, Syaoran had been quiet, saying nothing unless he had to.

The parents crept up to Shun's room. They opened the door ajar and heard crying. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other guiltily. Then they went inside, expecting to see Shun crying. But instead they saw Kozue crying, and Shun patting his sister on the back.

The worried parents sat next to the kids on the bed. Sakura sat next to Shun, While Syaoran sat next to Kozue.

"O-Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Kozue said surprised.

Sakura smiled. Sakura hugged Shun who reacted to hug back quite reluctantly, while Syaoran gently hugged his crying daughter.

After a few minutes, a little yellow 'stuffed animal' floated in.

"Hey! Guess what, Kozue! I beat your record on that video ga-" seeing the family, he started having tears in his eyes.

"Aww!! What a beautiful scene!!" Kero said floating nearer, "But it looks like someone's missing here…"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No I don't think so."

Kero flew slowly back towards the door pouting. He glanced back at them a few times.

Kozue gave a teasing glare to her father who just shrugged, and extended out her arms, "C'mere Kero-chan!" she said, no longer crying.

Kero immediately flew straight into Kozue's arms.

"Now _this is a picture perfect family!" Kero said happily._

"Uhh…umm…" Shun stammered.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked.

Shun gulped. "Uhh…sorry…Dad…for that….before…"

Sakura smiled happily while Syaoran gave a confused look, half grinning. "It's okay, Shun."

Kozue grinned. "Ehh…this is starting to get weird…"

"And sappy…" Shun added.

"Just to add something, Dad, we're not gonna let Katana get away with this!" Kozue exclaimed, suddenly full of determination. 

Sakura and Syaoran looked surprised. "Wha?"

Kozue gave them an encouraging smile. "Well, if he comes back, he'll have us to answer to before he gets to our parents. Right, Shun?"

Shun was silent for awhile. "You mean _when_ he comes back…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

**A/N:** I know, I know. This chapter sucked. Sorry if it's hard to understand…to make it short, the kids found everything out and Shun feeling depressed that his father has to die. There was also a family moment. Hey, I love sappiness. ^___^ …Well, it might seem kinda short…I just wanted to update it before I went on vacation. I'm going to California!! Yay!! ^___^ please review! 


	12. It's Shun!

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By: **PnAiXr0sE8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

~~~~~

**Chapter 12:** 'It's Shun!!'

Shun slowly walked towards the school leisurely. He had gotten up early and had left as soon as he could. In fact, Kozue was still snoozing.

He looked at his watch.

7:15

He had around 45 minutes before school started.

He sighed. Shun had no idea what to do about what the adults explained to them last night. 

_'Otou-san…you can't just do that to us!'_

**FLASHBACK**

**"Get ready, Shun. I'll be attacking for real this time," Syaoran said, holding out a blunt sword in front of him. He got into an attacking position.**

**An 8-year-old Shun nodded silently as he too got into position.**

**Syaoran**** and Shun had been training for an hour and were heavily drenched with sweat. **

**Without warning, his father attacked leaving barely any time for Shun to respond. **

**But Shun quickly ducked from his father's blunt sword. **

**Syaoran**** paused a few yards feet from him.**

**"Good job, Shun. Always be ready for surprise attacks like that and get ready for a counter attack," Syaoran praised slightly grinning in pride.**

**Then he attacked again, slashing the sword horizontally.**

**Shun blocked it with his sword. **

**Syaoran**** quickly recovered and swiftly maneuvered his sword and brought it to Shun's neck.**

**Shun's**** eyes quickly closed tightly, waiting for the impact from the blunt sword. Even though it was blunt, it would still hurt.**

**But the impact never came.**

**Instead he felt his father flick his nose with his fingers.**

**Shun opened his eyes.**

**"Why do you always do that whenever the elders or Yelen-sama aren't around?" Shun asked.**

**Syaoran**** sat on the grass, throwing his dull sword aside. Shun sat next to him.**

**"Well, my mother and the elders always want me to train you the hard way," Syaoran explained.**

**Shun blinked. "The hard way? You mean this isn't hard?"**

**Syaoran**** laughed. "Sorry if it's tough. But when I was young, it was even harder."**

**"Even harder?**** How?"**

**"Well, first of all, they started training me when I was 5. I started training you last year, when you were 7."**

**"FIVE?!"**** Shun asked in shock, looking up at his father's brown bangs.**

**Syaoran**** nodded. "And what's even worse, even though they used blunt swords, they _always_ ****hit me. They didn't stop, like what I did to you just now.**

**"So basically, Yelan-sama and the Elders want you to train me as you were trained."**

**Syaoran**** nodded. "I admit that it worked…but it hurt too."**

**Shun blinked. "If it works and makes you become strong…then why don't you just hit me instead of just flicking me on the nose all the time?"**

**Syaoran**** gave a half grin. "Well…I don't want you to get hurt, and knowing that I was the one who hurt you would just make me feel bad."**

**"But I want to be just as strong as you, Otou-san! You can hurt me if it makes you stronger!" Shun announced.**

**Syaoran**** grinned but then frowned. "If I'm too hard on you, you'll someday turn out to be what I was before…"**

**"What were you before?"**

**"I was cold-hearted. I didn't care about anything or anybody."**

**Shun just blinked in bafflement. **

**Syaoran**** chuckled but sighed afterwards. "I'm afraid you're going to be that way anyway, Shun…"**

**"If cold-hearted is such a bad thing, why don't you protect me from it?"**

**"Well," Syaoran said quietly, "I won't be home much of the time…making it almost impossible for me to even talk to you…and you'll have to be trained by whoever Yelan-sama picks to train you. And that person would be very hard on you." Syaoran sighed and looked into his son's emerald eyes, "I'm sorry, I probably won't be there when you need me…I wish I myself could train you…"**

**Shun pouted. "You mean you won't train me anymore? But I like how you train me!!"**

**Syaoran**** laughed. "Thanks…but when you get older…I don't think I will be able to train you…I'll be really busy…"**

**"Is there a way to be cured by the cold-hearted disease?" Shun asked innocently.**

**Syaoran**** chuckled. "It's not a disease…it's just how someone is…"**

**"Oh."**

**"And yes, there is a way to be cured by it."**

**"How?"******

**Syaoran**** smiled. "You have to fall in love!"**

**"EWWWW!!!!!"******

**Suddenly, a 10-year-old girl with amber eyes appeared behind Shun.**

**"Aww!!**** But loving someone is so KAWAII, Shun!!!" Kozue exclaimed, her eyes glimmering.**

**Shun stuck out his tongue. "No it's not! Kero told me that loving someone and always being with them for the rest of your life is just plain gruesome, whatever that means…"**

**Sakura appeared from the house with Kero sitting on her shoulder. She was carrying a tray with a pitcher of cold iced tea and a couple of glasses. She also had two towels for Syaoran and Shun.**

**Sakura glared at Kero. "He said that? He said that being with the one you love is gruesome?"**

**She handed Shun and Syaoran the towels and they wiped themselves with it.**

**Shun nodded as Kero sweat dropped.**

**"Well, what do you think, Syaoran?" Sakura suddenly asked.**

**"Wh-Wha?!**** What are you talking about?"**

**"Do you think staying with the one you love is gruesome?" she said with a teasing voice that Syaoran didn't pick up.**

**"Of-Of course not!!!!"**** Syaoran suddenly got up and hugged her affectionately from behind.**

**Sakura giggled. "I was only teasing."**

**"See, Shun? Staying with the one you love isn't gruesome!" Kozue said happily, "Just look at Otou-san and Okaa-san!!! They love each other!!! If they didn't, we wouldn't have been born!!"**

**Shun blinked. "What do you mean, Kozue? How do kids get born anyway?"**

**Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. **

**"Kozue, don't teach your brother those things," Sakura said smiling.**

**Kozue nodded. "Hai, hai…"**

**"Well, let's have some iced tea!" Sakura said setting the tray down on the grass.**

**But then they saw that the iced tea was already half empty.**

**They all looked at a certain little yellow stuffed animal.**

**"KERO!!!!"******

**Kero**** just shrugged sheepishly as they all laughed.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'Even though, it I feel so upset about it…why can't I just friggin cry?!'_

"You were right, Otou-san," Shun said softly to himself, "I _did turn out to be cold-hearted…but it's not your fault."_

Since he was ten, Syaoran was forced to attend more and more meetings with Elders and other important people. Yelan eventually assigned the job of training Kozue and Shun to another man, who was just plain strict. Shun still had some scars to prove it. 

Shun remembered that whenever Syaoran had rarely come home, he had always avoided him, thinking that it was his father's fault that the cold man had to train them.

_'I have to talk to him later…I have to tell him that it's not his fault that I turned out to be cold-hearted…'_

As he neared the school's open gate, he spotted someone on the school steps.

~~~~~

"Aren't you a little early, Shun?" Toji asked.

"Aren't you?"

Toji shook his head. "Nope I'm supposed to be cleaning the classroom."

"Why aren't you then?"

Toji sweat dropped. 

_'Shun is very blunt guy…jeez…always going right for the point…'_

"Umm…let's just say I didn't think the classroom was dirty enough," Toji replied.

Shun grunted. "So you got up for nothing?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you…and I knew you'd be early."

They were silent for a couple of minutes. Shun was dreading what Toji was about to say next. He knew Toji would ask about the whole 'Katana thing.'

"…You know I'll ask, right Shun?" Toji asked quietly.

Shun sighed. "Yeah."

"…How are you and Kozue doing since last night?" Toji said.

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Toji thought for awhile. "So what will you do about Katana?"

Shun was silent.

_'What am I supposed to do?!__ Just let my father die?! Well what else can I do? There's only one other option…'_

Shun looked at Toji straight in the eye. "…I'll t-take his place instead."

Toji's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! You're joking right?! I was expecting you to say, 'Oh let's find another way,' or something but not this!!! Do you know what you're saying?"

But Toji already knew that Shun was serious, just by the look in his eyes.

Shun nodded. "I've been thinking about it and-"

"Well think about it some more! You're just gonna die just like that? Remember what the adults said? Katana will just escape again?! What's the point?" Toji asked.

"The point is, I don't want my father to die," Shun said.

"Well, you're crazy!! Anyway, it's supposed to be the Li Clan Leader. And you're not the Leader just yet!"

Shun looked at him angrily. "Well I'm going to be whether I like it or not!!! So when I am the Leader, and Katana comes, I'll have to kill myself anyway. So it doesn't really matter."

Toji sighed. "You're impossible. What ever happened to 'We have to find another way!?'" 

"I gave up on that idea. You heard them, there is no other way."

"Well, we are **_going_** to **_find_** another way!! UNDERSTAND?!" Toji said angrily starting to stand up.

He stood right in front of Shun. 

Shun glared at him.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!!!!!!!!!"

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!!!" Toji insisted, "Look, I can be as stubborn as you so just give up."

Shun scowled at him.

"Whatever. But if we find no other way, I'll be doing whatever I want, no matter what."

Toji frowned. "Fine. Go ahead and waste your life on some stupid Katana!"

Then he raced through the school door and went up to his classroom.

_'Cousins are so annoying…'_

~~~~~

"Great…just great…" Shun said silently to himself as he sat on the school steps.

_'The day after we finally find out about Katana, my cousin/best friend and I have a fight. Great…just great…this day is just gonna be a blast isn't it?'_

Shun sighed aloud. 

"I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt…so, I'll just do it myself…" Shun looked up at the blue sky, "Is that a good idea?…Well…either way…I have to tell Himiko about how I feel about her……tomorrow…I'll tell her tomorrow…for sure…"

He breathed in some air in nervousness.

~~~~~

"Ohayo Himiko…" Eriol and Tomoyo said as they saw their daughter emerging from her room, all dressed up for school already. 

Eriol was busily trying to get all his stuff ready for a Li Clan meeting he was called to be at as Tomoyo carefully fixed lunches. She was also getting ready to go to the fashion studio, where she was the founder, and manager of. 

**(A/N:** hehe of course Tomoyo's working in the fashion business!! It's Tomoyo, after all!! ^_^**)**

Himiko gave them a small smile. "Ohayo…"

Tomoyo looked at her daughter carefully. "Are you still worried about Shun and Kozue?"

Himiko nodded. "I hope they're all right with the …umm…news."

Tomoyo tapped Himiko's shoulder. "Don't worry. They're strong."

Himiko just nodded slowly. Then she saw her father looking at the morning paper.

"Umm…otou-san…is it possible to find another way?"

Eriol sighed wearily. "We've tried to find every single way…but…I'm sorry, we haven't found another way."

Himiko looked down at her school shoes.

"Well Himiko, here's your lunch," Tomoyo said handing her a lunch, "We have to go now. But hey, we're working on some new designs today. Hey maybe you can model them for me when I get home!" 

Himiko smiled. She liked trying on different the new designs that her mother has made. If you look in her closet, you'll find about a hundred different kinds already. She often shared them with Kozue.

Himiko nodded. "Okay."

Tomoyo's eyes got starry. "Maybe you can get Kozue to come too! After all, she's Sakura-chan's daughter!!!" she squealed happily.

Himiko nodded while her father sweat dropped. 

Tomoyo nodded. "So, make sure that when you come home, bring Kozue! Oh and bring that new girl, Kumei too! She's that pretty, smart, kawaii type!!!" Tomoyo added with glittery eyes.

Himiko nodded as she waved to her parents who left out the back door.

Himiko smiled to herself. 

_'Okaa-san did a pretty good job on cheering me up…'_

Himiko smiled as she slowly began her way to school.

She pictured a certain boy in her mind as she walked.

_'Shun…I hope you're all right…And I hope you aren't about to do anything crazy…'_

~~~~~

Kozue woke up and looked at the clock. 

7:30

She jumped from her bed and leaped in the air.

_'I'm not late!!!!!!! I actually have 30 minutes before school starts!!'_

Suddenly Kero flew in sleepily. "HEY! Stop with the noise!!!"

"Gomen…"

They stared at each other for awhile in silence.

At first Kozue was confused at why he was just looking at her but then it finally sank it; he was wondering if she was okay from last night.

Kozue sighed. "I'm fine, Kero!"

"Okay…okay…just wanted to make sure. Y-You were crying quite a lot…I was worried about you…"

"Thanks…But still," Kozue started as she undressed (Kero was facing the other way), "Don't you know even a single way to stop Otou-san from sacrificing himself?"

Kero let out a sigh. "Sorry Kozue. I know you and your brother really care for your father but there isn't a single thing we could think of. If we did we'd do it. You know how much Sakura loves him and how much his friends care for him. But we just can't figure out another way…"

Kozue finished dressing and was now combing her shoulder length hair. 

"But isn't there something in Clow Reed's books? Some legend or something like that?"

"I'm sorry but there is no le-" suddenly Kero stopped in mid-sentence, "legend…….LEGEND!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!"

"Kero?" Kozue looked at the stuffed doll **(author gets glare from Kero **^_^******`), err…I mean guardian beast with a baffled expression.**

Kero flew to Kozue face and hugged her. "THAT'S IT, KOZUE!!! THE LEGEND!!! THE LEGEND!!!!!!"

"What legend? What are you talking about?" Kozue asked.

"There was a legend long ago!! Meiling told us about it before! It went like this: 

**_'The old evil will arise once again, bringing fear to those who know him._**

**_As done several times before, a Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about. _**

**_The boy, at age thirteen, will fight the evil one._**

**_As done before, the boy will have to sacrifice his life._**

**_But to the surprise of everyone, including his parents who had experienced this before, he vanquishes the evil, no harm done to him or anyone else. _**

**_The evil one is gone, for eternity, and the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love.'_**

But the boy in the legend wasn't Syaoran when he faced Katana!!! So the legend has to be talking about right now, right? It has to be!"

Kozue nodded, starting to understanding. "I see! But who else could it be?"

Kero brought his paw to his chin and sat in mid-air. "Let's go by the legend. I'm sure there has to be clues in it. Let's see... **'The old evil will arise once again, bringing fear to those who know him. As done several times before, a Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about-'"**

"Stop right there! It said 'a Li' so the boy is probably in the clan!" Kozue mused aloud.

Kero continued. "**'The boy, at age thirteen, will fight the evil one'**"

Kozue thought about the words. "The boy is thirteen years old…hmm…there are a lot of thirteen year olds in the clan. We need more information. Go on, Kero."

"**'As done before the boy will have to sacrifice his life. But to the surprise of everyone, including his parents who had experienced this before, he vanquishes the evil, no harm done to him or anyone else.'" Kero said.**

Kozue felt the color drain out of her face. 

_''**parents**_**_ who had experienced this before_**_'…Mom and Dad have experienced fighting Katana…'_

"G-Go on, Kero…" Kozue said softly.

"** 'The**** evil one is gone, for eternity, and the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love'……….hmm……UGH!!! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, KOZUE!!!!" Kero shouted in frustration.**

But Kozue's amber eyes just stared into the air.

Kero looked at her in confusion. 

"Kozue?" 

He waved his small yellow paw in front of her eyes.

"Kozue, you're really pale! Ah…stop! You're starting to freak me out!!!" Kero said.

Kozue breathed in. "Kero…I-I know who it is…"

Kero's eyes lit up. "WHO!?"

"It's........Shun…"

"WHA?!?!?! How-?"

"Don't you see? It's Shun! He's a Li…He's the son of the parents who have experienced facing Katana before…He's thirteen…and he has green eyes!!! Kero! It's Shun I tell you!!!" Kozue said in a panic.

Kero nodded his round yellow head. "Yeah…that's all true. But what about where it says;** 'the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love'**? Who is his love?"

"That's easy…that's Himiko of course!" Kozue exclaimed.

Kero thought carefully. "But…what about where it says…**_ 'a Li will fight for the safety of the person he most cares about'_**?"

Kozue put a finger to her chin. "**For the safety of the person he most cares about**…." Her eyes widened in realization, "KERO, KATANA'S GONNA HURT HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger!!! ^__^' Please don't be mad!

Well, I'll be leaving for California probably pretty soon, so I wanted to update at least one more time. I hope you like this chapter!! It's just basically telling you that Kozue and Kero know about the legend which is from the prequel **'I Just Wanted a ****Normal**** Life'. Oh and now you know why Shun is really mean. Ehhh…not much love between anybody in this chapter…I promise I'll put some in the next chapter…Sorry!!! Oh and I'm really sorry if it's confusing!!! Well I'm tired so…see ya!**

R+R PLEASE!

Comments welcome! Flames ignored!

**~Pnaixr0se8**

        @-}-----

**_[12:00am, _****_July 17, 2003_****_]_**


	13. You Can't Change My Mind

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By:** Pnaixr0se8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It and all the original characters are copyrighted to CLAMP. I _do however own the new characters. Please don't sue. Hmmm…I wish I owned Syaoran but Sakura will probably be mad, ne? `=]_

~~~~~

----------------------------

**_Last Chapter Recap:_**

**_ 'The old evil will arise once again, bringing fear to those who know him._**

**_As done several times before, a Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about. _**

**_The boy, at age thirteen, will fight the evil one._**

**_As done before, the boy will have to sacrifice his life._**

**_But to the surprise of everyone, including his parents who had experienced this before, he vanquishes the evil, no harm done to him or anyone else. _**

**_The evil one is gone, for eternity, and the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love.'___**

_But the boy in the legend wasn't Syaoran when he faced Katana!!! So the legend has to be talking about right now, right? It has to be!"_

_Kozue nodded, starting to understanding. "I see! But who else could it be?"_

_Kero__ brought his paw to his chin and sat in mid-air. "Let's go by the legend. I'm sure there has to be clues in it. Let's see... **'The old evil will arise once again, bringing fear to those who know him. As done several times before, a Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about-'"**_

_"Stop right there! It said 'a Li' so the boy is probably in the clan!" Kozue mused aloud._

_Kero__ continued. "**'The boy, at age thirteen, will fight the evil one'**"_

_Kozue thought about the words. "The boy is thirteen years old…hmm…there are a lot of thirteen year olds in the clan. We need more information. Go on, Kero."_

_"**'As done before the boy will have to sacrifice his life. But to the surprise of everyone, including his parents who had experienced this before, he vanquishes the evil, no harm done to him or anyone else.'" Kero said.**_

_Kozue felt the color drain out of her face. _

_''**parents**_**_ who had experienced this before_**_'…Mom and Dad have experienced fighting Katana…'_

_"G-Go on, Kero…" Kozue said softly._

_"** 'The**_**_ evil one is gone, for eternity, and the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love'_**_……….hmm……UGH!!! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, KOZUE!!!!" Kero shouted in frustration._

_But Kozue's amber eyes just stared into the air._

_Kero__ looked at her in confusion. _

_"Kozue?"_

_He waved his small yellow paw in front of her eyes._

_"Kozue, you're really pale! Ah…stop! You're starting to freak me out!!!" Kero said._

_Kozue breathed in. "Kero…I-I know who it is…"_

_Kero's__ eyes lit up. "WHO!?"_

_"It's........Shun…"_

_"WHA?!?!?!__ How-?"_

_"Don't you see? It's Shun! He's a Li…He's the son of the parents who have experienced facing Katana before…He's thirteen…and he has green eyes!!! Kero! It's Shun I tell you!!!" Kozue said in a panic._

_Kero__ nodded his round yellow head. "Yeah…that's all true. But what about where it says;** 'the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love'**? Who is his love?"_

_"That's easy…that's Himiko of course!" Kozue exclaimed._

_Kero__ thought carefully. "But…what about where it says…** 'a Li will fight for the safety of the person he most cares about'?"**_

_Kozue put a finger to her chin. "**For the safety of the person he most cares about…." Her eyes widened in realization, "KERO, KATANA'S GONNA HURT HIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!"**_

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13:**

Kero's tiny eyes went blank. "Y-You're right. Shun loves Himiko…and Katana knows it. He'll use Himiko to get to Shun, to try to get to your parents!!"

"Kero, we've gotta tell Mom and Dad right away!" Kozue shouted. 

"Yeah but-"

"Kozue!!! You're late!!!!" Sakura yelled from somewhere in the house.

Kozue glanced at the clock. "AHHHH!!!!! IT'S 8:04!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk…and you woke up early too…"

Kozue glared at the bear. "Oh shut up, Kero. Now look away, I gotta change."

Kero looked the other way as he continued to talk to her. "Kozue, you've gotta tell everyone. Especially Shun and Himiko…and especially your parents…"

"Yeah I know," she said throwing her pajamas on the floor, "But since I have to go to school…"

"Can I look?"

"Yeah."

Kero turned around to see Kozue working on her honey brown hair. She was brushing it quickly.

"Here's the deal, you tell Shun, Himiko, Toji and if you want Zak and Kumei. I'll tell your parents…"

Kozue nodded. "Gotcha."

She picked up her bag. "Remember…tell my parents."

She walked out the door with Kero following her in the hall.

"I'll tell them right now."

Kozue nodded. "I'll see you later."

Kero waved a paw.

As he heard the door close behind the girl, he quickly flew through the house.

"SAKURA!!! GAKI!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!"

"Kero? What's wrong?" Sakura said coming out of a hall.

"Sakura, where's Gaki?" Kero asked in a hurry, "I need to speak to both of you, _now."_

Sakura blinked her confused emerald eyes. "Syaoran's at a Li Clan meeting to discuss Katana. So are Eriol, Yue, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. By the way aren't _you _supposed to be there?"

Kero widened his eyes. "That was _today?!_"

Sakura nodded.

Kero shook his head. "Well, let's go there. I have _big news to tell everyone. And it ain't good news."_

"Hoe?"

"C'mon Sakura! Let's go! Time's wasting!!!" Kero shouted as he raced towards the back door.

"Hoe? O-Okay Kero…" 

Sakura quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Kero following.

~~~~~

'BRIIINGG!!'

The school bell rang.

Shun took his usual seat in the back, by the window as other students flowed in. Girls waved and smiled shyly at him as they entered but he ignored them. Finally the person he wanted to see walked in.

_'Himiko…'_

In came the long black haired angel. At least that's what Shun thought of her. She walked steadily towards her seat which was next to Shun's and sat down. But not before giving him an encouraging smile.

"How are you doing, Shun? Everything all right?" she asked with a worried expression.

Shun nodded slowly. "I-I think I have an idea on what to do about it…to save my father," he whispered.

Himiko's eyes lit up for a second. "Really? What is it?"

Shun was silent. "I…I…I have to tell you something before that first…"

Himiko blinked. "Sure. Whatever you want, Shun. Is something wrong?"

Shun shook his head. "No I just…I just really need to tell you that before I tell you my idea…"

"Okay."

Suddenly the teacher walked in. "Good morning………"

As the class started, Shun looked out the window. He saw someone running as fast as they could to reach the high school. As the person came nearer he sighed. 

_'Kozue's late **again?!'**_

~~~~~

_'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!!' _

Kozue ran to the high school and inside. She dashed through the halls not noticing the principal.

"Miss Li!"

Kozue stopped in her tracks. _'Oh no!__ I'm caught!!!'_

She turned around slowly as the principal stared her down with his gaze.

"Y-Yes?"

"It's 8:10…ten minutes after the bell rang. You're late."

"Yes…"

"And furthermore, you're running through the halls!"

"S-Sorry…"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be serving a double detention."

Kozue widened her eyes. "A double detention?"

"Yes. For being late _and_ for running through the halls. You'll be serving detention during your lunch time and after school today."

_'NO!!! I WON'T HAVE TIME TO TELL HIMIKO AND SHUN!!'_ Kozue panicked. "Mr. Shao, please!! Can't I just serve detention after school and tomorrow? I have something _really important to tell someone during lunch!!"_

"I'm sorry, Miss Li, those are the rules. Double detention is lunch and after school."

"B-But-!!"

"Go to class now, Miss Li," Mr. Shao said as he walked away.

When she was sure he was gone, she wailed. "No!! Shun and Himiko…they're in trouble…b-but how will I tell them? I wanted to tell them during lunch because that would be the next time I would see them today…and now I can't go!! I can't even see them after school! But they have to know soon…AGH!"

"Kozue?"

Kozue turned. "Zak!"

Zak smiled. "You okay? You're talking to yourself. Haha."

"Stop laughing…I have a major crisis here. Hey, are you late, too?"

"Naw. I was sent to get something from the office," he said holding up a folder, "So what's your major crisis?"

Kozue took a deep breath. "Zak…I need your help…"

"Huh?"

~~~~~

"Sakura! Are we there yet?!" Kero asked impatiently as Sakura drove.

"Kero, calm down…what's the big hurry?"

"I'll tell you all when we get there. Just hurry up!"

"Fine, fine. Hoe? There's traffic!"

Kero's jaw dropped as he saw the log line of cars in the highway.

"Couldn't you just take local?!"

"I thought the highway would be faster. You know how long it takes? Even the highway won't bring us there fast enough. Besides, I can't turn back now…" Sakura explained.

"ARGH!!!!"

"Kero, sheesh, you're acting like it's a really, really, really big thing."

"IT IS!! Ugh…I'll just tell you what it is now."

"Well?"

"You know that legend that Meiling told us the first time Katana appeared with us?"

Sakura nodded.

"W-Well. We know who the boy is…"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Really? Maybe he can help us! It _did say in the legend that the boy will defeat Katana…"_

"B-But Sakura listen. Even though it says that, it doesn't mean the boy will get hurt."

Sakura's smile faded. "That's right. The boy will probably get hurt. But Syaoran and I are there! Maybe we can protect him."

"I don't think you'd want him to get in danger…even if you and Syaoran were there to protect him…"

"Hoe? Why?"

"Because…the boy is…Shun…"

Sakura looked at Kero weirdly. "What are you talking about? Shun is nothing like the boy they talk about in the legend…is he?"

"Yes he is! He has green eyes, his parents have faced Katana before, he's a Li and he's thirteen!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh Kami-san…"

"And listen to this. '**_a_****_ Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about._' You know who Shun most cares about right?"**

"Himiko!!"

Kero nodded. "That's why we have to tell everyone!"

Sakura was staring in front of her, at the traffic, not blinking.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gripped the wheel. She was shaking with anger. First Syaoran, now this? No. She wouldn't let them get hurt. "No way is Katana going to hurt Syaoran, Shun _and Himiko…"_

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes slightly narrowed in anger and determination. "Kero, hold on tight."

"W-What are you doing? You're not going to break any laws are you?" Kero asked holding on the chair arm for his dear life.

Sakura smiled. "Not exactly."

"Then what are you-"

Sakura held something up.

Kero sweat dropped. "No Sakura!"

"Then you shouldn't have told me about Shun. FLY! ALLOW THIS CAR TO FLY! ERASE! ERASE THE PEOPLE MEMORIES WHO ARE WITNESSING THIS!"

~~~~~

"BRIIIING"

Kozue looked at Zak who was seated a few seats away from her. "Go. And try not to get detention."

He nodded and quickly walked out the door and towards the middle school as Kozue watched his back leave. He didn't know what was going on, but Kozue trusted him to do something, and knowing Kozue trusted him, he decided not to let her down.

~~~~~

Kozue looked around the detention class sorrowfully, her head resting on her hand. Her dad, brother and best friend were in trouble and she was just sitting here?! She was angry at herself but was angrier at Katana. Katana, that stupid guy who broke her family apart, that guy who the whole clan was afraid of, that guy who had hurt her family and friends, that guy who just wouldn't leave them alone. 

She sighed as she played with a pencil. _'I hope Zak tells them soon…I'm counting on you, Zak…'_

~~~~~

Zak's footsteps became quicker as he walked faster and faster until he basically was running. He was already inside the middle school but he couldn't find them anywhere!! No Shun or Himiko was in sight. Sure the lunch bell had just rung, but he could tell that this was very important. He wanted to find them as quick as possible or else he'd let Kozue down. They had a twenty minute lunch recess and he couldn't waste any time.

Suddenly he was flicker of a male's black hair and ruby red eyes amongst the eighth graders. TOJI!

Zak cut through the crowd of eighth graders who had just left their classes.

"Toji!! Over here!!"

At first he thought that Toji didn't hear him but then he sighed in relief when Toji turned around. Toji waited for him in bafflement as Zak waded through the sea of kids.

"What's wrong?"

Zak panted before answering. "Where's Shun and Himiko? I need to tell them something from Kozue and fast."

"Is it that important?"

"Yea…she said she trusted me with her brother and best friend's lives. Whatever that means…"

Toji raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what she said?"

"Uh, first let's go somewhere not as crowded…" Zak said glancing around at the students.

Toji nodded.

"So what's the big secret?" 

Toji and Zak were now out of the middle school and were under a large tree. Only a few students were around.

"I think it's really important. She told me to find Shun and Himiko and tell them, 'Katana's looking for you.'"

Toji's eyes were bulging out. "Nani!? Why would Katana be looking for Shun and Himiko?"

Zak shrugged. "I have no idea but I have to warn them."

"Why couldn't she tell us herself?"

"She got double detention for coming in late and for running in the halls. She was planning to tell you guys at lunch but double detention is during lunch time and after school."

"Ouch…well, let's hurry and find them."

"We should split up. I'll go through the middle school, and you go look outside. If you don't find them, meet at the roof."

"Gotcha."

Soon, Toji and Zak were looking for two needles in a haystack.

~~~~~

Shun leisurely walked through the halls, just thinking about how to tell Himiko he loved her the next day. He was so nervous and worried that he didn't really know where he was going. 

_'Himiko…I've known you for a long time and……No that won't work. Himiko, did you know that I……No that won't work either. H-Himiko…I have to tell you that…..ARGH!!!' _Shun thought in despair, _'I sound like I'm gonna propose to her or something! Why is this so hard?!'_

Well, of course it will be hard. He _was_ telling the only friend that was a girl that he loved her. He had thought of writing her a note, but that sounded cowardly and the Li clan would disapprove of his lack of bravery. What he need was advice. He needed advice from someone who wouldn't laugh at him, who's been through this before and who would understand him.

_'Otou-san!__ Why didn't I think of that? I'll ask Otou-san to help me-'_

A familiar but heart-stopping voice interrupted. "Help you what?"

He lifted his messy brown head and saw 'the Angel' once again.

"H-Himiko!"

He had ended up at the rooftop of the school building and Himiko was peacefully eating her lunch on the ledge, her back against the fence protecting her from falling to the ground below.

She smiled as he said her name.

"Hey Shun! So what did you want your father to help you with?" 

Shun blushed. "Uh…n-nothing…"

"You could've asked me you know. I'd be glad to help…"

"No it's not that. I-It's just…a-a guy thing."

Himiko giggled but not in a teasing way. "Oh, then I don't think I can help you with that."

"What are you doing up here?" 

"I'm eating lunch here since Kozue never said anything about eating near the Sakura tree. Wanna join me?" she asked gesturing to the empty space next to her.

"I-I didn't bring a lunch."

Himiko's eyes widened with worry. "Really? You shouldn't forget so much about lunch. You'll need it for energy for gym or tests."

"Oh," he responded dully.

"Don't you have a gym class _and_ two tests later on? You'll need some food! C'mon you can share with me."

"H-Himiko…I-I couldn't…"

"Oh c'mon. Since when have you been so shy?"

_'S-Since y-you…since I-I…' _Shun thought.

Himiko giggled. "You stutter in your thoughts, too Shun?"

Shun's cheeks flamed red. "Stop going into my thoughts!!!!"

Himiko looked at the ground in shame after his sudden outburst. "G-Gomenasai, Shun. Lately my powers have been increasing for some reason…I don't even try to go into your thoughts, honestly…"

Instantly Shun regretted yelling at her. But it had been so close…she was so close to finding out he loved her. But he didn't want her to find out that way. To him, it was running away and being a coward.

Shun shuffled his feet. "Uhh…don't apologize. It's my fault. I didn't mean to…uhh…I didn't…"

Suddenly he heard her laugh again, that sweet, happy, melodious laugh that sent pleasant tingly feelings inside him. He sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was Himiko mad at him. At least Himiko wasn't that upset as before when she was crying a lot before. Shun was still trying to figure out what was bothering her before.

"Imagine…the great future Li clan leader apologizing!" Himiko said smiling.

"…uh yeah…"

"Now come on, sit!"

"B-But…"

"Oh just sit!"

Shun hesitantly sat next to her. Note to self: Never get Himiko mad.

Shun squirmed where he was sitting. He should've just brought his lunch.

Himiko picked up some food with her chopsticks. Surprisingly, Himiko put it to Shun's mouth.

"Now say 'ahh'."

"Oh no Himiko…it's bad enough that I'm sharing your foo-"

He was interrupted when Himiko shoved the food into his mouth. He chewed the food and swallowed. He savored every moment the food was in his mouth.

_'Wow…only Himiko can make food this good.'_ Shun thought.

"Well then, here's more," Himiko said holding up more food.

"Himiko! Stop going into-" 

Himiko once again stuffed the food into his mouth. She giggled. Shun was so cute when he was mad.

Shun chewed and swallowed once again. Then he sighed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I'm being fed by a woman," Shun said, "The clan would disown me."

He ruffled his hair. He didn't really mind at all though.

Himiko smiled. "Yeah, the all-powerful future Li clan leader being fed by me! Well, you'll have to get used to it when you're married…"

She stuffed his mouth yet again.

Shun blushed, his mouth full. "W-What?!"

Himiko flushed. "I-I mean, you'll have to get used to it when you get married because your _wife_ will do it…n-not ……me…"

Shun swallowed his food. "Uhh…y-yeah…I guess…"

He looked down at his feet. _'If only my wife would be like you…'_

Himiko reddened even more. "Th-Thanks Shun…"

Shun slapped his forehead lightly as he turned bright red. If he didn't start closing his mind, Himiko will find out sooner than he thought.

Himiko pushed most of the blush away. She looked at Shun as he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes locked. Himiko felt the blush return. She smiled, trying to hide it.

"Since when did the famous, all-powerful Li Clan leader get so sweet?" she asked playfully as she kissed him on the cheek.

Shun flamed red. "U-Uhh…"

"Oh Shun, if you're gonna have to marry by age eighteen, you're gonna have at least _some experience with women. I'm just training you!" she stuffed him with more food._

"Buh hoo woo mawwy mhee?" 

Himiko pouted. "Really Shun. I thought you had better manners than to talk with your mouth full."

Shun swallowed. "Sorry."

"That's better. Now what were you saying?"

"But who would marry me?" Shun asked, "I mean I'm not exactly husband material…"

_'Well for one thing, Shun…I would…'_ Himiko thought. But even though she really wanted to say it, she would never. The elders wouldn't approve of her. They'd want someone with more powerful magic. Besides, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She liked how their friendship was right now, so she wasn't sure if she really wanted him as a boyfriend.

Himiko grinned. "Oh don't say that. A lot of people would want to marry you!" she said earning another blush from Shun, "Besides, you're sweet, handsome, and responsible! See? You're perfect husband material."

Shun felt his heart flutter. Is that really what she thought of him? Even if she didn't, she said it! And what's more, she never said all those bad things about him. Hot shit!!!

He looked at her with surprise a faint smile on his face.

"What?" Himiko asked stuffing him with more food.

Shun swallowed before talking this time. "You're also forgetting rich, powerful, rude, arrogant, spoiled, mean, stupid, cold, a jerk-"

He stopped when Himiko place a finger on his mouth. She looked angrily at him. 

"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that!!! You hear me?"

Shun blinked in awe. "B-But it's true! You have to admit it, everything I said was tru-"

"It's **_not_ true! I mean, sure you're really rich and powerful but if a person likes you for that reason, they're dumb! And think about it, you're not really rude, arrogant, mean and cold anymore! I mean before your birthday, you wouldn't have been talking to me about this. You were _never_ spoiled. I mean, you were trained terribly when you were only ten and you were taught never to ask for more than necessary, so that's out. And you were _never a jerk!!!"_**

Shun looked at her in surprise. Slowly, he felt the ends of his mouth curve upwards. He was actually smiling!!!

Himiko looked at him with wide eyes as her jaw dropped. He was smiling!!! God…he should really smile some more. It's not like he looked really cute all mad but when he smiled…she just felt herself melt under his gaze.

"Y-Your smiling, Shun!!!!" Himiko squealed.

Shun turned away, his smile still as visible as daylight. "No I'm not…"

"Yes you are!! You should really more, Shun. You look so kawaii!"

Now along with the smile was a blush. God, he felt like a dork…a dumb dork who was in love.

"Thanks Himiko…you're one of the only people who actually compliment me sometimes," Shun said still smiling.

"You deserve it! I mean, if compliments get you to smile _that smile, I'll compliment you all the time now."_

Shun chuckled. Yes, he actually _chuckled_. "I wish my wife would be like you, Himiko…"

Himiko sat there absolutely amazed with red covering her cheeks. Shun had just smiled, chuckled and now flattered her?! No way! And he wasn't even blushing, or looking away. He was looking straight into her eyes!!! HANYAAN!!!

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the Shun I know?" Himiko teased.

"Funny…"

Himiko stuffed him with more food.

Shun chewed and swallowed. "But you know, you didn't defend me when I said I was stupid….maybe if you defend me again I'll smile more…"

Yeah okay, that was a lame excuse to her compliment him again but hey, he's a thirteen year old fool who was in love and was now smiling his butt off.

Himiko giggled. "How can you say you're stupid? Name one thing you did that was stupid!!!"

Shun thought and the smile momentarily went away. "Well…I fought Katana by myself that one time……ummm…oh and I got into a fight with Toji because I told him I decided to defeat Katana by sacrificing myself instead of putting Otou-san's life in dang-"

Shun stopped abruptly. He let it slip!!! How could he let it slip!? It was because of his stupid smile…he was just talking and talking.

Himiko looked at him with a worried/surprised expression. She already knew what Shun was thinking. She knew he would do anything for his father, his idol. She knew he would even die for his family. But she didn't want to say anything, in case he wasn't planning to do anything stupid. But now…

Himiko looked at him with those worried eyes of hers. "What?!"

Shun looked away. The normal Shun was back.

"Shun! You can't!!! You can't do that to yourself!!!!" Himiko said. _'You can't do that to me!!!'_ she added silently to herself.

Shun was still silent.

"If that's your big idea on getting rid of Katana, forget about it!!! Please!!! It's not worth it! He'll just come back again!!"

Shun finally spoke this time, gathering up his courage. "Sorry, I've already made up my mind…" he said softly.

Himiko's eyes started filling with tears. She had forgotten all about the lunch. If Shun said he's already made up his mind it was impossible to persuade him not to. But she had to try…it was Shun after all. She couldn't just let him waste his life.

"Please Shun...Please don't do this…" she said her voice wavering.

"S-Sorry…"

"You can't do this to us!!!" she yelled.

Shun bowed his head in shame. Was he really willing to kill himself for his family and friends' safety? Yes, he was. But was he willing to never see Himiko again? He wasn't so sure…

"Do what?" another voice said.

They both turned to the voice and found two people standing there.

"Do what?" Zak asked again.

Toji was silent but had an angry expression on.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Toji had picked Shun up by the collar.

"You told her didn't you?! You told her!! You made her cry you stupid jerk!!"

Toji lifted his fist. ***BAM*** Shun had a black eye.

"Toji stop!!!" Himiko cried in disbelief.

Shun pushed Toji away from him. "You still can't make me change my mind!!!" He ignored the pain by his eye.

"Yo, what's going on!?!" Zak asked forgetting all about what Kozue told him to tell them.

The three ignored him.

"Shun, you're stupid. That plan is gonna fail and you know it. Katana will just come back! Besides, who will be the future Li clan leader?" Toji asked.

"I don't know…you can be the leader for all I care. You know I don't really want to be the damn leader anyway."

"So basically, you're just running away from the responsibilities by killing yourself?!" Toji spat, "God Shun…I thought you had the guts…"

"Fine Toji! I'll admit it! Part of me wants to kill myself to avoid being the leader! But can you blame me? Do you know how much they expect of me? 'Oh Shun, we're so proud of you,' 'Oh Shun, we expect many great things from you,'…that's all I hear. But even though I am the damn leader, the elders will pick every single thing for me anyway. They'll pick my house, they'll pick my actions, and they'll pick my wife! They'll force me to marry someone I don't like!!"

"Shun, you never know. You might like the wife they pick for you," Zak said catching on to what they were talking about.

"No!! There's only one girl I'll ever like!!!! You know how I feel about her Toji! You should know!!"

Silence filled the atmosphere.

"Still Shun, you're running away from your responsibilities," Toji said.

"That's only part of me, Toji!"

"So what's the other part?!"

"The other part is for my family!! For my father, so he won't have to leave, for my mother who loves my father so much and for my sister, who looks up to my mother who's down in the dumps lately."

Toji calmed himself down by breathing long breaths. "It's good that you're worried about your family, Shun but I'm sure when they find out about your plan, they won't approve of it. We don't approve of it either."

"I know…"

"Then stop your crazy idea!!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!! I GET ENOUGH OF IT ALREADY!! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT! SO IF I WANT TO FRIGGIN KILL MYSELF, I'LL KILL MYSELF!!!"

Silence filled the air once again after his outburst. The only sound was the other students talking down below on the ground.

**BRRRIIIIING** Lunch was over. 

Shun placed his hand on his black eye. The pain was becoming greater.

"I better go to the nurse…"

Shun turned and was headed for the door that led inside the building.

"Shun, wait!" Himiko said.

Shun stopped momentarily, his back to them. "Leave me alone…I-I thought you'd be the one who'd understand…"

Himiko, stricken by his words stayed silent.

He started off towards the door again. He really thought Himiko would understand. But now…

The three standing there heard the door slam behind Shun.

"I-I'd better bring him to the nurse…" Zak said, "I have to tell him something anyway…"

He started after Shun.

~~~~~

"What are you doing here?" Shun grunted as he walked towards the nurse's office.

"Sorry for barging in but I have a message for you from Kozue," Zak said. 

Boy…he didn't know a seventh grader can scare him so much.

"What?" Shun mumbled, still walking.

"Sh-She said…'Katana's looking for you.' Well actually Katana's looking for you and Himiko…" Zak said.

That stopped Shun in his tracks. "What? Why'd Katana be looking for Himiko?"

Zak shrugged. "Kozue's in double detention right now…so she said she'd explain when she gets home. She said around five o'clock. Detention is two hours. But she also said don't do anything too drastic. She said to let her explain first."

"Okay…"

"Umm…Shun?"

Shun looked so distraught. The black eye didn't help either. Zak felt sorry for the dude. Kozue _did_ say that Shun was under a lot of pressure, that everyone thought he was able to do all the things he was supposed to do. She even told him that Shun had to train in martial arts by a cruel teacher when he was ten. No wonder the guy wasn't that social.

"Yea?" Shun said tiredly.

"Uhh…I know we don't really know each other and all, but…I'm there for you, man."

Shun looked at Zak. He was an okay guy. He was nice and polite yet made a lot of jokes. No wonder Kozue liked him so much.

"Thanks…"

"Well, I'd better go."

As Zak turned on his heel, Shun stopped him.

"Uh wait…!"

"Huh?"

"I approve of you."

"Wha?"

"For my sister…I approve of you. Just don't hurt her."

Zak scratched his head meekly. "Hehe…thanks, dude. And don't worry, I would never hurt her."

~~~~~

The rest of the day went by slowly for Himiko. When she had gotten back to class, Shun wasn't there. He was probably still in the nurse's. She felt so upset about what had happened, and to think that they were almost flirting with each other a few minutes before he spoke of his great "plan." What really got her was what he had said.

**_"…I-I thought you'd be the one who'd understand…"_******

His words rang through her head. She felt terrible…of course he'd think that she'd understand! She was the one who talked to him, who told him everything was going to be all right. Now he felt betrayed that she didn't understand.

Himiko slowly walked home by herself, her thoughts flooding through her.

"Hey! Himiko!!" a female voice rang.

Himiko turned. "Hey Kumei."

Kumei played with her glasses. "Hey, you all right? Everything okay?"

Himiko nodded. "I'm all right."

"I don't know if I should ask but…is Shun all right?"

"Y-Yeah…he's fine……"

Kumei looked at Himiko in bafflement. Himiko was usually pretty quiet but today she seemed _really quiet. Kumei couldn't stand to see one of her friends like this so she decided to try to cheer her up._

"Hey, I don't know if you wanna go but…I've been having cravings for ice cream all day. Wanna come?" Kumei asked fiddling with her glasses.

Himiko smiled. "Yeah sure. I guess I'll have some time before I get home."

"Great! Let's go!"

~~~~~

Shun walked alone. School had just ended and Kozue was in detention, Zak went home, Toji probably didn't want to talk to him, he didn't know where Kumei was and he didn't know where Himiko was either. He sighed. It was only three o'clock and Kozue said she would get out of detention at five o'clock to explain about Katana. He didn't feel like going home so he had five hours to spare. He decided to spend his time in his favorite place. His tree by the small lake.

~~~~~

"We're here!!! Get out, Kero!!" Sakura said as they landed.

They both quickly left the car and ran inside the grand building. They ran past the guards and into the conference room.

Syaoran, Eriol, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon and Yue were at once side of the room while the elders and Yelan was in the other side.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Keroberos shows up after all," Spinel Sun said.

Kero quickly transformed into the might beast of the seal.

"This is not the time to argue," Keroberos said.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. 

He quickly walked up to Sakura who was slightly panting. What was she doing here?

"Were you the one who used magic in front of all those people? We felt your aura," Eriol said.

"That's pretty irresponsible. You've put yourself in danger, Card Mistress," one elder's voice boomed.

Syaoran growled at him. "Sakura is _not_ irresponsible! There must be a good reason she used her magic!!"

"Then what is it?" the elder asked, clearly impatient.

Sakura brushed the elder's comments away. She looked at Syaoran, worry etched through her face.

Syaoran noticed this. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Shun and Himiko…! They're in trouble!!"

"What?!" Syaoran and Eriol asked.

Eriol was quickly involved when he heard his daughter's name. If she's in trouble he'll never let the person who hurt her go.

"How? How are they in trouble?" Eriol asked.

"The legend! It…they…"

"What she's trying to say is that the legend says they're in trouble," Keroberos said for his mistress.

"How?"

Keroberos took a deep breath and explained everything. 

"Shun!!" Syaoran yelled when Kero was done explaining. 

Then he ran out of the room in the speed of light.

"Syaoran! Matte!!" Sakura followed him.

"Oh Kami-san…Himiko!" Eriol said in state of shock.

He was about to follow Syaoran and Sakura when the Elder stopped him.

"Clow! We need you here to discuss the ideas about how to defeat Katana!" the youngest elder said.

"Don't worry about you body's daughter right now," another said.

Eriol looked at them with spite. "My body's _daughter?! My body's __daughter?!?! So now I'm just a body that carries Clow? Sure I may carry his memories, but don't you see I'm not Clow Reed and never will be?! I'm Eriol and right now my daughter is in danger and I won't argue any longer with you Elders."_

Then he ran out of the room, desperately worried about Himiko. The guardians soon followed after that.

~~~~~

Syaoran and Sakura were outside standing and looking around.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"Shun has hidden his aura…" Sakura said.

Syaoran balled his hands into fists. "Damn! Why does he have to make this so hard?" 

"Syaoran, I feel Himiko's aura…I'm going to follow it," Eriol said.

Syaoran and Sakura nodded.

As Eriol turned, Syaoran stopped him.

"Yo."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Eriol nodded then followed his daughter's aura. Nakuru and Suppi were now following him, with Suppi in Nakuru's bag.

"Oh, Shun…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's all right…" Syaoran said.

"Why don't we split up? Me and Yue will go back to the mansion while you guys search around," Keroberos said.

Sakura nodded. "Good idea."

Kero and Yue quickly transformed and went quickly to the house.

~~~~~

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said as they ran through the school grounds, "Have you seen Yurushi or Megumi lately?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since Katana showed up inside Ryu's body…" he said.

"I hope nothing happened to them…"

"Do you think Katana did something to them?"

"Probably…"

~~~~~

"…So anything happen at school?" Kumei asked licking her chocolate ice cream while Himiko was eating a strawberry one.

They were seated at a table in the ice cream parlor.

Himiko briefly stopped licking her ice cream and looked down at the table.

"W-Well…yes…"

Kumei looked at her while she fidgeted with her glasses. She had no idea what to do. She wasn't really popular at her school so she didn't have many friends. In fact, the only friends she had were Kozue, Zak, Shun and Himiko. She's read about these kinds of situations in books but when it came to reality, she was nervous around these situations. Himiko did seem really sad, and Kumei really didn't want her to be sad, so she decided to try to cheer her up when she saw her walking home. She took a deep breath and tried to give her advice.

"H-Himiko…I know you and I haven't known each other for a long time…in fact, I think we've known each other only a few weeks. But my mother always says that if something's bothering you, you should always tell someone. So…if you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?"

Himiko smiled. "Thanks Kumei…do you mind if I tell you?"

"No not at all…"

~~~~~

Shun rested his head against the tree. He was on his favorite branch. Sometimes, he would bring a book but most of the time he just came to think. Right now he had a lot to think about. 

But…he knew one thing. He wasn't going to change his mind about the whole sacrifice thing. No matter how much they tell him, no matter how much they punched him, he would do it. No way would he let his father die. Thinking about his father reminded him that he had to apologize for turning "cold" as he had said. Shun sighed. He seemed to be apologizing a lot. But while he would talk to his father, he should ask him how to tell Himiko his feelings and how to apologize to everyone before…he died. He was sure his father wouldn't approve of it, but he felt that he would somehow understand what he was going through. Shun looked into the small lake by the tree. Its waters were still and normal. That would be how Shun wanted his life, just normal…

~~~~~

Kumei looked at the saddened Himiko with worry. Both their ice creams were long forgotten once Himiko had told her why she was so sad, and the ice creams were melting. 

Kumei placed a hand on Himiko's shoulder. "Gosh Himiko…th-that's…really…"

"Yeah I know…but it helped getting it out. I don't feel sad anymore," Himiko smiled a tiny bit.

But Kumei still looked worried. "I can't exactly imagine what Shun is going through…but I think he won't change his mind even if everyone keeps telling him to."

"S-So you think he's really gonna…?"

Kumei looked at Himiko sadly. "He's one of those types where if he makes up his mind he won't change it. He's one of those stubborn ones."

Himiko looked at her melted ice cream. "Yeah he is…"

"Himiko…I don't know if I should really be intruding but…don't you think you should tell him that you love him soon?"

Himiko blushed. "H-How did you know?" she said quietly as she looked at the table, "Is it that obvious?"

Kumei smiled. "Well, I read a lot of romances and…well, this is like a story out of a book…Besides, Shun always looks at you with gentle eyes…"

Himiko looked at her for a minute. "Wait…are you saying that Shun …loves me back?" she squeaked. 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed yet…I mean, he practically changes whenever he talks to you…" Kumei smiled.

Himiko blushed. "Do you think…?"

"Well, you're just gonna have to find out…"

Himiko bit her bottom lip. "Will he have the courage to tell me?"

"You never know…"

Himiko smiled. "Thanks so much Kumei!! You really cheered me up!!"

Kumei sighed in relief and smiled at her friend. Wow! She really did it! She really cheered Himiko up!!

"It's no problem. What are friends for? Anyway…I should go home."

Himiko frowned. "But I didn't repay you for buying the ice cream and for giving me advice!!"

Kumei laughed as she got up. "Oh it's no problem…"

"Wait!" 

Kumei was almost to the door. "Hm?"

"Do you have to go home?"

"Ehh…not really…"

Himiko smiled. "Then I think I have a way to repay you! C'mon let's go to my house!"

Himiko and Kumei walked into the mansion. 

"I-I hope I'm not intruding though," Kumei said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry. My parents aren't here. My mom's at work and my dad's at a Li clan meeting," Himiko explained as she led the way to her room.

Kumei's glasses almost dropped as they entered her room. "_This is your _room_?!"_

Himiko smiled. "Yes."

The room was twice as big as Kumei's, which wasn't really that big, and Himiko's room also had its own bathroom and walk-in closet. Himiko and Kumei dropped their bags on the queen sized bed.

Kumei looked around. "S-Sugoi!"

Himiko giggled. "My mom's a famous fashion designer, so guess what?"

"Huh?"

Himiko opened the door to the walk-in closet. There were tons of racks with plenty of outfits. There were also accessories such as hats and jewelry and there were also hundreds of shoes.

"Ta-da! My mom gives me samples from her work! She tells me to share with my friends and tell her how they like it. My only friends were Kozue, Shun and Toji. I usually share it with Kozue since Toji and Shun aren't really 'fashion freaks', but sometimes I force them to try stuff on. And now I have you and Zak!" Himiko giggled.

Kumei smiled. "That's so cool!"

"C'mon I'll give you some clothes!"

"Oh no…I couldn't."

Himiko smiled. "Oh don't worry, I have lots. And don't worry, this isn't even my regular wardrobe, so most of them haven't been worn except those that were tried on by Kozue and I."

"B-But…"

Himiko pulled her inside the closet before Kumei could say another word. "So? Do you have a certain style?"

Kumei looked at the fashionable clothes. "No, not really. I usually just wear whatever I have."

Himiko put a finger to her chin. "Hmm…I guess we'll just have to find out what your style is!"

Suddenly she started grabbing different clothes, shoes and accessories and dumped them of top of Kumei.

"A-Ahh…hold on! I-I'm not really the 'stylish' type! Remember? I'm a bookworm!" Kumei shouted from underneath the clothes.

Himiko smiled. "Well, you can be a fashionable bookworm!!"

"Ahh!!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Toji's jaw will drop by the time we're done," Himiko said grabbing a pair of sneakers.

Kumei fiddled with her glasses. "R-Really?"

"Yep! Now c'mon, try all those on. I'll wait outside," Himiko said smiling.

"W-Wait! Himiko!" 

But the door had already shut.

Kumei looked at all the clothes in her arms. "All of these?!"

~~~~~

"Dammit!! Where is he?!" Syaoran yelled to himself as he ran through the shopping center.

"Maybe we're just looking at the wrong places, Syaoran!" Sakura called panting behind him.

Syaoran was silent for awhile, thinking while he ran. Where would he go if he was younger? Well, he'd go home first since he lived by himself before. But Shun wouldn't want to go home because his family would be there. The second place Syaoran would've went to was the King Penguin Park because it was quiet there…Wait a minute…quiet!! That's it!!!

"Hey, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he slowed down.

Sakura stopped beside him. "Hmm?"

"Do you know anywhere where Shun also goes to for peace and quiet? Like any parks or anything?"

Sakura thought for awhile. Then it hit her. "Oh gosh! There's a tree he always likes to sit in by the small park by our house!! You know, the one with the small lake."

"Okay, let's go there."

"Okay."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

**A/N:** I made this chapter long because I've been gone on vacation for so long…I hope you like it!!

**~Pnaixr0se8**

**[****4:29 PM****   **Thursday, August 21, 2003**** ]********


	14. Himiko's Captured

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**  
By: **pnaixr0se**

**A/N:** omg…I haven't updated this is the longest time. The last time I updated was like in August! AH! I'm so sorry!!! =] school has been taking its toll on me. 7th grade is harder than I thought! =[ oh well…here's the next chapter. Sorry again for all the waiting! Omg…you guys might have to read it over again from the beginning to get it…AHH! I'm so sorry!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or the original characters.

~~~~~

---------

**Last chapter recap:**

**"Dammit!! Where is he?!" Syaoran yelled to himself as he ran through the shopping center.**

**"Maybe we're just looking at the wrong places, Syaoran!" Sakura called panting behind him.**

**Syaoran**** was silent for awhile, thinking while he ran. Where would he go if he was younger? Well, he'd go home first since he lived by himself before. But Shun wouldn't want to go home because his family would be there. The second place Syaoran would've went to was the ****King****Penguin****Park**** because it was quiet there…Wait a minute…quiet!! That's it!!!**

**"Hey, Sakura?"**** Syaoran asked as he slowed down.**

**Sakura stopped beside him. "Hmm?"**

**"Do you know anywhere where Shun also goes to for peace and quiet? Like any parks or anything?"**

**Sakura thought for awhile. Then it hit her. "Oh gosh! There's a tree he always likes to sit in by the small park by our house!! You know, the one with the small lake."**

**"Okay, let's go there."**

**"Okay."**

**----------**

**Chapter 14:** Himiko's Captured

Shun sighed sorrowfully. No one understood him. No one. Not even Himiko. But for some reason that didn't change the way he felt about her. He loved her. No one could ever change his mind about her not matter what. He's already fallen for her…  
But another thing that anyone would ever change his mind on is his idea. He would never let his father murder himself just because of Katana. So no matter what the facts are, or what anyone says, Shun would take his father's place. 

"Shun!! Shun!!!" 

The boy was so surprised that he almost fell of the tree he was sitting in. He looked down at the people calling his name angrily.

"What the heck do you- Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

Sakura had her hands to her hips. "Come down right this instant!!"

Thinking that they knew his idea, he stubbornly shook his head. "No! You can't get me to change my mind!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Shun! Get down!" Syaoran yelled.

"NO!!!"

Sakura sighed. She didn't have time for this. Well, at least she and Syaoran had found Shun all safe and sound. So that means Katana hasn't struck yet…and he could attack any minute. Wait...the legend said "**a Li will fight for the safety of the person he most cared about**"…Shun cares about……

"Himiko!" she shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as Shun also looked down at his mother in bafflement.

Sakura looked up at Shun in the tree. "Listen Shun! You're the one in the legend!!!"

"What legend?" 

"I'll explain later! But if you don't get down soon, Katana's gonna hurt the one you care about most to get you angry! Then he'll expect you to try to rescue her. Then he'll kill you to get revenge on us! Don't you understand!?!? **HIMIKO WILL GET HURT!!!**"

Shun looked at his mother with a surprised expression. **_"HIMIKO WILL GET HURT!!!"_** He was still trying to process those words in his mind when suddenly he burst into an intense anger. So that's what Zak was trying to warn him about. Why didn't he listen to it more closely?! It was so obvious, Katana will use Himiko for bait to get Shun to come and then that's when Katana will kill him to get revenge for his parents. No…Shun wouldn't let Katana do that…he won't let that evil being hurt her…

Syaoran saw that intense look in his son's eyes. Those were the same ones that he had as a boy when Sakura was in trouble. Syaoran understood what Shun was going through. Shun really loved Himiko and would do anything for her. His body might be young but his mind seemed wise. Syaoran made his hands into fists. He knew he should never discourage Shun to stop what he wants to do but he silently prayed that Shun wouldn't do anything drastic…

That was unlikely…

Shun gritted his teeth. "I have to find Katana…"

"What?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

Shun jumped down from the tree with agile and grace. "I have to stop Katana now so he won't even have a chance to hurt Himiko."

Syaoran was suddenly frantic. "But Shun! There is no other way but to-"

"I know that! But Himiko's going to get hurt if I don't get rid of Katana!" Shun yelled.  
Suddenly he saw a flash of the future. Although it was for a mere second he knew what it signaled. The image was of Himiko trying to squirm out of Katana's (who was still in Ryu's body) grasp. Katana had a smirk on his face as his right arm was firmly around Himiko's neck. 

_'No…Himiko's in trouble right now!!'  
_Before anyone could stop him, he was off running.

"Shun!!" Sakura yelled desperately, "No!"

But he couldn't hear his mother's shouts. In fact, all he heard somehow was Katana's evil laughter.

His father and mother looked at each other worriedly for a moment and then started running after him. They hadn't even noticed Shun's black eye which he had gotten when Toji had hit him in anger. The black eye was puny compared to his life.

~~~~~

Kozue anxiously tapped her pencil on her desk as she looked out the detention room window longingly. _'What if Shun and Himiko didn't understand what I meant? Oh man…I should've made it more specific.'_  
She pleaded that they would get the message. More than ever she wanted someone to encourage her and to tell her that her little brother and her best friend will be okay. She looked towards the door and she widened her eyes.

Zak was looking through the small window, unnoticed by anyone in the detention room. He gave a small smile and mouthed something out.

Kozue smiled. **"Everything-will-be-okay**"** That's what Zak. He was with her to comfort her…even through detention. She turned to the clock. 3:53 About an hour left. **

_'Wait for me you guys. I'll be there soon…'_

She glanced at the detention teacher who was grading papers but was also looking up at the students who were in detention. Kozue sighed. She shouldn't have been late or have been running through the halls…damn school…

~~~~~

Toji walked aimlessly through the streets. He didn't feel like going home yet and he had a lot to think about. Was that really wise for Shun to kill himself for others? I mean, it seemed like the heroic thing to do. But is Shun just doing it for some fame? Toji shook his head. No…Shun wouldn't do that. Toji knew about how much Shun cared about his family and friends, especially Himiko. But still, even she had not wanted Shun to kill himself for people. Toji sighed. He had been so unfair to Shun for just erupting Shun was just too complicated to worry about. It literally gave him a headache. Before he knew it, he was on Himiko's street. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him so he turned to see who it was.

"Oh hi Hiiragazawa, Nakuru, Suppi," Toji greeted.

Eriol, with Nakuru close behind with Suppi in her pocket, stopped. He panted from fatigue and tried to catch his breath. "H-Hey T-Toji," Eriol said as Nakuru and Suppi waved quickly to him.

"What's wrong? You guys look tired," Toji said.

"We're trying to find Lady Himiko," Nakuru said worriedly. "Katana's after her."

Toji nodded. "I heard about that, too. Do you know what it means?"

Suppi narrowed his eyes.  "You knew and didn't even tell us?! Don't you realize the trouble that Lady Himiko is in?!"

Toji just stared at him in bewilderment.

Eriol said, "What he means is that Katana will use Himiko, to get to Shun, to get to his parents. I have to hurry Toji. My house is just down the block and I have to get there for Himiko. She might be in danger. Plus, Katana's aura feels near…he might come any minute." With that, Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi scurried down the street hurriedly.

Toji stood there and silently mocked himself for his stupidity. _'No duh, Toji!' he thought. __'It's so simple and you didn't even get it!'   
He followed Eriol and Nakuru to the Hiiragazawa residence.  
_'If Hiiragazawa says that Katana is so near, that damn Katana may be planning to get to Himiko soon! Oh...where's Shun?! He should be there protecting her!'__

~~~~~

Shun's footsteps slapped on the cement sidewalk in a fast rhythm. His worry for Himiko had totally taken over him. All he could think of was her. He didn't even notice that his parents were hot in his pursuit, obviously worried about him.  
_'Don't you dare hurt her, Katana,'_ he thought. _'Or else you'll be the one who's gonna be hurting in the end…'_

Syaoran and Sakura, who were watching him worriedly, ran as fast as they could to keep up. Shun was heading towards where Himiko's aura was and it led to the Hiiragazawa residence. As Sakura watched her son run to protect the one he loved most, she realized that Shun wasn't as far away as he seemed. She smiled a bit. Shun had grown up well and still had a lot more growing up. She predicted that soon, he would be acting like his wonderful father. Shun had learned to love and his heart was slowly melting away from the coldness and strictness of the Li Clan elders.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered as they ran.

"Yeah Sakura?" Syaoran asked panting. He saw a small smile from her lips.

"We're not the bad parents I thought we were…" 

Syaoran smiled along with her. "Yeah…you're right…"

~~~~~

Himiko's face lighted up as she saw Kumei emerge from the walk-in closet. She clapped, happy at her work.

"Kumei! It looks great!!!! Toji's jaw will drop to the floor!" Himiko shouted as she went up to Kumei.

Kumei smiled. "Th-Thanks, Himiko."

It had taken about twenty times of dressing and undressing for Kumei. Himiko had just dumped each outfit on Kumei's arms and shoved her into the walk-in closet to change while Himiko waited outside in her room. Finally, Himiko had selected an outfit that suited Kumei perfectly.

Kumei was wearing a simple yet exquisite outfit. She had on a white peasant shirt with really long, loose sleeves that reached to her fingers. It was loose on her sleeves, but when it came to her chest and stomach, it hugged her body perfectly. Then she wore a tan skirt, reaching just above her knees, that wasn't too tight and wasn't too loose on her. Then, her shoes were tan platforms that weren't too high and that had designs. Finally, she placed a tan fisherman looking hat on her head as she let her hair down from her usual ponytail. 

Himiko's eyes were basically shining. "Oh gosh, Kumei! You look wonderful!!"

Kumei blushed and fiddled with her glasses. "U-Uhh…thanks again, Himiko!"

Himiko ran to her dresser. "I'll get you some tan hairclips that will match perfectly with the outfit."

"W-Wait, Himiko. I couldn't possibly keep an outfit like this! It's too pretty!!" Kumei argued.

Himiko ran back and gave her the hairclips. "See? You like it so you should keep it! Don't worry, it's a thank you for cheering me up before."

"W-Well…are you sure?" Kumei asked. Himiko nodded with a smile. "Oh all right. If you insist," Kumei said.

Himiko's eyes glittered. "Oh I'm so glad you accepted the outfit! I mean, it just looks so nice on you! The tan color matches your eyes and your thin rimmed glasses. And you still have that modest, kind look about you! Oh! You have to come back to my house some other time, okay? You and Kozue are wonders to fashion design!" she squealed. Kumei just sweatdropped at Himiko's squealing.

Himiko suddenly stopped her squealing. She felt something…something like an evil thing…what could it be? She shook the feeling away. It was probably her magic going berserk again.

But suddenly the air had a sinking cold feeling that even Kumei, a girl without magic, can feel.

"H-Himiko…" Kumei said, her hair pricking up. "Wh-What's happening?"

Himiko shrugged. "I-I don't know…you feel the change in the air, too?"

Kumei nodded. "It almost feels like when-"

Suddenly with a flash of bright light, Ryu appeared. But then again, we all know it's not really Ryu. It was Katana for his eyes were blood red.

Kumei gasped in fright. "I-It's Katana…"

Himiko and Kumei both instinctively ran to the door. But as Himiko tried to turn the doorknob, it didn't budge.

"Kumei, we're locked in…" Himiko said, looking quite pale. Kumei's glasses slid slightly down the bridge of her nose.

"Well, well…" Katana said. "Look at what we have here…"

"Get out of Ryu's body! Leave him alone!" Himiko said shakily.

He threw back his head a laughed. "Hah! As if this little, weak body actually helps me…It's just a vessel for my soul, little girl."

"W-What do you want from us?" Kumei squeaked, trembling.

"Oh…I don't want anything from you, non-magic human. I need her!" Katana pointed straight at Himiko.

The two girls backed away slowly. "Why?" Himiko asked.

Katana just gave them a smirk. Suddenly banging was heard from the door. 

"HIMIKO! HIMIKO!!!" Eriol yelled banging the door with his fist. He cursed silently. Katana was in there…he could feel it. But yet it seemed as if there was nothing a father could do.

"Lady Himiko!!" Nakuru and Suppi screamed in worry.

"Himiko! What's happening?! Is he in there already?!" Toji asked punching the door with all his might.

The two frightened girls heard the muffled voices and shouted back.

"Toji! Hiiragazawa-san! Nakuru-san! Suppi-chan!!" Kumei yelled weakly.

Toji punched the door harder as he heard her. "What?! Kumei?! You're in there with _him_ too?!"

Katana smirked. "So Clow Reed is here, is he? Haha…and he can't do a thing to save his daughter, either…"

Eriol, who heard the comment, banged on the door. "SHUT UP! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Nakuru and Suppi frowned. Never before had they seen their master so upset. Eriol took out his staff.

"Master Eriol…" Suppi said in worry. "You don't have to take down the door."

But Eriol didn't hear the stuffed animal's comment. He was already a few steps from the door. He was glowing in his magic's aura as the ground beneath him became a pattern of Clow's magic circle. He pointed the staff towards the persistent door. 

"Fire," he said in a frustrated voice.

Fire shot out and Toji jumped out of the way just in time. As the searing hot flames slammed into the door, the door still held stubbornly. Eriol scowled. That damn Katana…

~~~~~

Shun felt a greater urge inside him to run faster to Himiko. He was already on her block and he sped even faster, his breath becoming short. But he didn't notice all he noticed was the impending doom that he felt. His parents were still following him closely, worried as heck for the little, sweet girl they always knew. Before the three noticed, they were already inside the house. They spotted Eriol banging the door to Himiko's bedroom door. Nakuru and Suppi were looking at him worried and Toji was biting his bottom lip and making fists.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Eriol shouted.

Shun, Syaoran and Sakura stopped while panting.   
"Where is she?" Syaoran asked.

Nakuru looked at them with an anxious look. "Sh-She and Lady Kumei are inside there with _him…!"_

Shun's eyes widened. No. It can't be. Don't say that she means Katana. Before anyone knew it, he and Eriol were banging on the door.

Shun yelled in anger. "HIMIKO!" 

Himiko's head perked. Shun was here? Why?

Katana laughed, hearing all the banging and the shouts. "You're wasting your energy. My magic is pretty strong. That door will not budge." He turned his blood red eyes straight at Himiko and smirked. Trembling, she back away against the door. It was as close as she could get to Shun. Kumei was already against the door shaking hard.  
Katana stared straight into Himiko's azure eyes. Dizziness came over her. It was a dizziness so strong that suddenly her eyesight just fuzzed over and just totally went black. 

Kumei gasped when she saw her friend, with her usual blue animated eyes glazed over, take a shaky step towards the monster. "H-Himiko?" she called shakily. What was happening? It was like Himiko hadn't heard a thing! It was like she was deaf or ignoring her or under a spell- oh no…Katana wouldn't do that would he?

"HIMIKO!" Kumei screamed.

As soon as Shun and Eriol heard that name, they both froze. Himiko was so close yet so far…it wasn't fair.

"H-Himiko…"

Katana was smiling. He had won. He didn't think his plan would work but it had. He had finally won. "Come to me little girl…" he said, his eyes flickering in excitement.

Himiko took more steps closer steadily with her eyes were still staring through walls. 

"Himiko stop!!! Don't go to him!!!" Kumei yelled.

"SHUSH!" Katana yelled. Kumei was suddenly paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle.

"H-Himiko!" she tried to yell when she saw that Himiko was only a step away from Katana.

Katana smiled in triumph. Himiko was at his side, motionless. Katana looked at the paralyzed, useless girl. "See ya."

Then he disappeared along with the silent Himiko into a black warp hole. After he left Kumei fell on the ground, exhausted, and the door opened with a slam.

Eriol scrambled in his azure eyes worried. "Wh-Where is she?" 

A tear fell down her cheek. "Sh-She's gone…"

Toji kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. Why did she have to experience this? The more he thought about it, the more he hated Katana.

Eriol was ballistic. He was shouting and crying and flailing around. He needed Nakuru, Suppi, Sakura and Syaoran to calm him down.

Shun was standing still as a rock, staring at the floor. _'No Himiko…you can't be gone…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

**A/N:** Yeah…I don't think I didn't do well on this chapter. I hope you read it anyway. I'm really sorry that it's late. R+R! 

**~pnaixrose**

**[8:29pm EST Friday, November 07, 2003]**


	15. It Comes True

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

By: **pnaixrose******

**A/N:** Again, it's late. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews though! I love them! =] They make me keep going. 

**Disclaimer:** I keep on wishing but it doesn't come true. =[ I don't own CCS or the original CCS characters…

~~~~~

**--------Last Chapter Recap------**

**Katana was smiling. He had won. He didn't think his plan would work but it had. He had finally won. "Come to me little girl…" he said, his eyes flickering in excitement.**

**Himiko**** took more steps closer steadily with her eyes were still staring through walls. **

**"Himiko stop!!! Don't go to him!!!" Kumei yelled.**

**"SHUSH!" Katana yelled. Kumei was suddenly paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle.**

**"H-Himiko!" she tried to yell when she saw that Himiko was only a step away from Katana.**

**Katana smiled in triumph. Himiko was at his side, motionless. Katana looked at the paralyzed, useless girl. "See ya."**

**Then he disappeared along with the silent Himiko into a black warp hole. After he left Kumei fell on the ground, exhausted, and the door opened with a slam.**

**Eriol**** scrambled in his azure eyes worried. "Wh-Where is she?" **

**A tear fell down her cheek. "Sh-She's gone…"**

**Toji**** kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. Why did she have to experience this? The more he thought about it, the more he hated Katana.**

**Eriol**** was ballistic. He was shouting and crying and flailing around. He needed Nakuru, Suppi, Sakura and Syaoran to calm him down.**

**Shun was standing still as a rock, staring at the floor. _'No Himiko…you can't be gone…'_**

-----------------------------------------****

**Chapter 15:** It Comes True

Shun collapsed as his knees gave away suddenly. She was gone. Just like that. And with who? He didn't even want to think what Katana might do to her. He heard worried, angry, frustrated voices behind him as his parents, Nakuru and Suppi tried to calm a ballistic Eriol down, but Shun paid no heed. Himiko was _gone_…

Eriol plopped down on Himiko's bed as he grew tired of his sudden explosion. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Oh god…what am I going to tell Tomoyo? That I lost our only daughter?" He buried his face in his palms.

"Yo man, you're a mess," Syaoran said as he patted Eriol's back.

Sakura frowned. "It wasn't your fault, Eriol. You couldn't do anything. Somehow Katana's power got higher…"

"It was my fault," Kumei said quietly as everyone turned to her. She was still sitting on the carpet with Toji's arms around her. "I-I didn't do anything to try to stop him…" Tears filled her eyes as she took off her glasses and wept on Toji.

"It wasn't your fault!" Toji screamed.

Sakura nodded. "It wasn't _anyone_'s fault! So it's pointless to blame yourselves," she said to Eriol and Kumei.

Nakuru's eyes suddenly got worried as she glanced at the clock. "It's about time for Mistress Tomoyo to get home…"

Suppi sighed as he floated onto Eriol's shoulder and patted him gently. "This is all going so fast…But what are we gonna do now?"

Eriol sighed. "We have to tell Tomoyo…"

~~~~~

Tomoyo cried on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol just patted her back. They were all in Eriol's living room, including Kozue, Zak, Kero and Yue. When they had found out, they were stricken with shock and Kozue even cried. Tomoyo had come home some time after and as soon as she saw their faces she knew something was wrong. After they had told her, she just started crying.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo…" Eriol said quietly. He lovingly tucked some hair behind her ear.

"It's not your fault," she said. "If anything it's Katana's fault."

"That's right!" Syaoran said with anger. He was shaking his rage. "Katana will die for this…"

Everyone was silent for a moment as everyone just looked at each other with worried faces. 

Shun stood up. "Yes he will." It was the first time he had spoken since Himiko was kidnapped. He walked over to the front door. "I'll make sure of that…" And with those words he walked out with the door slamming behind him.

Toji, Kumei and Zak looked at each other in worry as Kozue curiously looked at them. 

"Uhh…Kozue?" Kumei said softly.

"Hmm?"

"We have to talk to you…fast…" Toji whispered to her.

And so Zak, Toji, Kumei and Kozue walked into the kitchen away from the ears of the adults and guardians who didn't really notice their leave.

"We need a sure way to defeat him," Yue said. "Without having _any_ casualties." He glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed. "How many times do I have to say it? The only way to get rid of him even if it's only for a little while is for me to kill myself," he said easily.

"Not an option," Tomoyo said frowning. "Why don't we try harder to think?"

"I agree," Sakura said sternly.

Syaoran sighed again. And so the endless circle of arguing continues.

~~~~~

"Kozue, do you know about Shun's _plan_?" Kumei asked fiddling nervously with her glasses.

Kozue shook her head. "What?"

Toji spoke first. "Shun has this crazy idea on how to get rid of Katana himself."

Kozue looked at them in puzzlement. Wasn't that a good thing? But from their faces it was clear that it wasn't good.

"He's planning to kill himself in place of his father…" Zak finished sadly.

Kozue took a moment to comprehend. When she finally did she widened her eyes. "NO!!! We have to find him…_NOW_!!!"

Then they ran off towards the front door as the adults looked at them in puzzlement.

"Where are you guys going?" Eriol asked. 

"We're gonna stop Shun before he does something drastic!" Kozue said frantically. Then they exited through the door.

Sakura gasped as she remembered. "Syaoran!" she shouted. "Shun will try to get rid off Katana in your place!!"

Syaoran widened his eyes as the others just stared in shock. "Oh shit. Let's go!"

And soon the house was empty once again.

~~~~~

Shun looked at the empty swing set. He sighed as he felt the auras of his friends and family spreading out and searching for his aura. He quickly covered it and looked sadly at the concrete ground. This was the park where he and Himiko used to play in. This was also the park where he almost had kissed her until Ryu interrupted them. So many memories of her were floating in his mind but yet she was gone. 

"Gone…"

He hated how that word felt like as he spoke it. That word was stupid. He sighed again, missing her sweet voice, long black hair and gentle navy eyes. Being thirteen wasn't as easy as he though it was going to be.

~~~~~

Himiko slowly opened her eyes only to find her surroundings unfamiliar and strange. She tried to stand but found that her arms and legs were tied to a chair. She sighed. One minute she was innocently helping her friend by giving her some clothes and the next minute she was kidnapped by an evil, old spirit inside a boy's body. She looked around. It was a deserted, old place with nothing but a few cracked windows, a door, the chair she was sitting in and an old table near the corner.

A bit of light shown from the door as opened and in came Ryu, but of course we all know that it was really Katana because of the red eyes. He stopped in front of Himiko and smirked. "You comfortable?" he asked with his deep, malignant voice.

Himiko frowned but said nothing.

"Well you'd better not get too used to this old, musty place," he said as he circled her slowly. 'We'll be leaving in a short while…as soon as he is definitely alone…" 

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Who?"

Katana smirked. "No one special…that is…no one special to _me_…"

Himiko sighed in frustration. Why couldn't bad people just cut the crappy riddles?! It's so annoying.

"So little girl, you ready to be manipulated again?" Katana asked.

"It was you who forced your magic to make me come to you right?" Himiko said tiredly. "Well it's not going to happen again!!!"

Katana laughed. "It's not like you have any say in this. Well get ready, little girl…"

He stared straight into her eyes with his own red eyes. Himiko struggled to look away but his magic was working slowly. Soon she could no longer struggle and stared straight into his evil eyes.

"By the way," Katana whispered as Himiko's vision became blurry. "I hope you don't like that Li boy. What's his name? Oh yeah, Shun. Because just so you know, you'll be killing him."

Himiko saw his wicked smirk and soon blackness covered her.

_'…not Shun…please not Shun…'_

~~~~~

Shun pushed himself lightly on the swing, looking sadly down at the ground. It was simply unbearable. The feeling. The feeling of knowing Himiko was in danger. It was…terrible. She was _gone_. Shun gripped onto the swing's chains as tight as he could until his palms were basically red. 

"DAMN YOU KATANA!!!!!"

His voice rang through the empty park, but his anger was well seen through his face.

"BRING HER BACK!!!!!!"

Everything was still except his slow and steady breathing. He sighed. That was no point. But what else could he do? He had no idea where Katana had taken her. 

Suddenly he felt an unexpected aura pop out of nowhere. He quickly jumped out of the swing and swung around, trying to pinpoint the aura. A person's figure emerged from some bushes and he quickly scanned the air around the person. There was no doubt. It was Himiko.

"H-Himiko?"   
He stood still, trying to analyze the situation carefully. It was obviously a trap…right? What if she had somehow escaped? Shun almost couldn't think straight. How would you feel if the person you loved was kidnapped and then just appeared all of a sudden? He was trying to fight the urge to go and hug her…it might be a trap.

Himiko looked around the park slowly. How the heck had she ended up there? The last thing she remembered was Katana's smirk. Then she heard the voice. His voice.   
"Shun!" she exclaimed.

Shun could see the burst of resemblance in her eyes and couldn't hold back any longer. He ran up to her and hugged her. After a second or two, he let his hands rest on her shoulders.  
"Do you know how much you got me worried?!" Shun exclaimed almost angrily. But Himiko knew better so she smiled. It was Shun's little way of letting her know he was worried.

Shun's heart melted at her smiled. But why was she here?   
"Himiko, what are you doing here? I thought that…_he_ had you…"

Himiko shrugged. "I have no idea…all I remember was that Katana had captured me."

Shun's eye twitched at the name. "Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? He did, didn't he? Oh I'm gonna-"

Himiko smiled. "Don't worry so much. Why would you care so much anyway?"

She didn't expect much of a response, but she got something she didn't expect. Shun suddenly stopped his shouting and just looked at her. Himiko didn't recognize something…it was his eyes. They held something more this time. It was…nervousness? Why'd he be nervous? She'd never seen him nervous. "Shun? Are you okay?

Shun almost started trembling. Should he tell her? Should he tell her how he felt? 

"H-Himiko…Uhh…I…"

Himiko almost couldn't believe her ears. He was stuttering? _Shun_? **_Stuttering_**?!

Shun took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"Himiko…I love…"

Himiko's eyes widened. Where had she heard those words? She stopped breathing. Her dream!!! She knew imagine what would happen next.

Ryu appeared behind them, his eyes glowing fiery red. He smirked and pointed to Himiko.   
"Come here…"

She lost all control over her body. She started walking to wards him slowly.

"Himiko stop!!" Shun shouted. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Katana. He ran towards Himiko and tried to stop her.

Katana smirked once again and held his palm out at Shun. An invisible force spurted towards him and made him fly backwards. Shun watched Himiko walk to Katana and stop in front of him. In his hand, a sword appeared. Shun watched in horror as Himiko took the sword silently. It was his sword! But how the hell did Katana get it? Shun felt around his neck where his sword pendant usually was. It was gone. He sighed in frustration. Katana had probably taken it when Shun didn't notice during their last battle. He cursed as he tried to get up from the ground. He was still shocked by the impact of the attack. His body ached all over and he struggled to get up.  Suddenly he saw Himiko striding slowly to him, the sword held firmly in her hands. Shun's eyes widened as Himiko held the sword over him. The sword came down in a split-second and Shun barely had enough time to roll away. He stood up some feet away from her slowly and weakly, confused by her actions. Was this how…how she really felt?

"H-Himiko…Wh-What did I do?" His voice came out croaky and weak -exactly how he felt inside.

He saw the sword coming at him once again and he dodged it.

"HIMIKO STOP THIS!!!" He was desperate to know why she was doing this. 

But she just slashed, slashed, and slashed him again. Shun had to dodge it every time with effort. It almost felt like he was weakening with every step he took. He could've attacked back…but who would ever hit the person they love purposely? 

"Please…tell me…what did I do?" he pleaded. He almost couldn't believe that his voice sounded as hurt as he felt. He was begging now…he needed something to make him believe that she wasn't doing this in purpose. He almost forgot that Katana was standing there enjoying the scene.

Her mouth opened. "Shut up, Li."

Shun actually felt his heart crack as he flinch by her words. "Wh-what?"

Himiko's hateful eyes narrowed. "I hate you, Li."

He stared at her, open mouthed. Now in addition to the cracking heart, he felt a spear piercing slowly into it. Maybe there was some kind of mistake…?

"Himiko…"

"Don't call me that!!"

Okay, now a sledgehammer mauling his heart was felt. It was intolerable. Now she didn't even want to go by first name basis? What did he do?! He couldn't think of anything he ever did to hurt her so much. _'WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!'_ He fell to his knees, trembling with hurt. His head was bent with his bangs covering his stricken eyes. He knew he looked weak…the Elders wouldn't have approved of it. But he didn't care. 

"No one likes you, Li. You're always complaining and mean to people. I'm sick of it," Himiko spat.

"…I…I thought you were the only person who understood why…" Shun said almost inaudibly.

"Enough of your excuses!!" Himiko slowly strode to him and when she reached him she held his sword about him once again. 

Katana was laughing as he said, "Now you'll witness the true feelings of the one you love most, Li!"

But Shun was listening. To him, those words were just babble. He hurt too much to care what anyone said anymore. All he cared about was the loathing look on Himiko's face compared to the usual, happy one she always had. It was his fault...maybe he had offended her by saying something wrong? He didn't know. He had been thinking for a still, quiet second or two, not really caring that a sword was held over him, ready to come down. He lifted his head slowly to stare at her hateful expression. He felt something wet stream down his face. It was weird…he had never felt this much sadness that he would start crying. This would be the first time…and the last. The tears kept streaming down as he silently cursed himself for looking so weak. This would be the last situation that he would ever think to be in.

He opened his mouth, not really knowing what he would say. 

"Himiko…I…I…"

Was he going to tell her? Would it help the situation he was in? He didn't care...it didn't matter…nothing mattered… He just let his words stumble on.

"…I…love…y-"

He didn't get to finish as Himiko just narrowed her eyes at his stumbling words and brought the sword down to him…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~~~~~

**A/N:** haha cliffhanger!!! And you know what? I won't be able to update for awhile because I'm going to be gone for winter vacation!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! =] But don't worry, I'll try to update again soon! I hope you like this chapter! I like the story will be done next chapter or in two chapters. Wow…this story is coming to a close soon! Please R+R!!!

**~pnaixrose [Thursday, ****December 25, 2003****, ****9:38PM EST****] _It's__ Christmas!!!!!!! ^___^_**

**@-}---**


	16. Opening the Dimension

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

By: **pnaixrose******

**A/N:** AHHH!!!! *running from angry mobs* PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!   
Oh yeah, I know I told you guys that this is the last chapter but when I finished this one I suddenly didn't know what to write next! Err...darn writer's block. Sorry! Let me think of something and then I'll put up the nex chapter as soon as I can! I PROMISE!! It won't take me long to think of something, don't worry. Hehe...you people are probably so mad at me right now. First I don't update for a long time and then here I am telling you guys that I'll have to extend the story one more chapter. I'm SOO SORRY! Please forgive me!!   
Oh just to you warn you. I suck at fighting scenes. =]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of its original characters. They belong to CLAMP. 

~~~~~

**--Last chapter recap--------**

**"Himiko. . . I. . . I. . ."**

**Was he going to tell her? Would it help the situation he was in? He didn't care...it didn't matter…nothing mattered. . . He just let his words stumble on.**

**". . .I. . .love. . .y-"**

**He didn't get to finish as Himiko just narrowed her eyes at his stumbling words and brought the sword down to him. . .**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 16:** Opening the Dimension

The park was deadly dark and silent as Shun closed his eyes tight, waiting for even more pain as he saw that the sword was about to kill him. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was she doing this? Why did she hate him? He couldn't take the pain, the pain from a few measly words from a girl. Everything was a blur to him. It was all happening so fast. His heart was numb with extreme pain and he couldn't take it. Maybe it was good that he was going to die?

Suddenly a loud clash of metal filled the air as Shun felt a wave of air. He opened his eyes and saw that the sword-_his_ sword- was gone from Himiko's hands. 

Shun widened his eyes. Everyone was there; his parents, Kozue, Toji, Zak, Kumei, Himiko's parents, Yue, Keroberos, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. They were all there standing around him as if protecting him. Syaoran had his sword out by his side. He had been the one who had clashed the sword away from Himiko's hand.

"What the hell is happening?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "Why was Himiko trying to hurt him?"

Sakura shrugged slightly. "I don't know…"

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding…" Eriol said defending his daughter.

Tomoyo agreed. "She would never do anything to hurt anybody. Everyone knows that."

"I don't think that's our Himiko…" Meiling said.

"You're right. That definitely isn't Himiko," Kaji agreed.

Himiko, clearly impatient with all the whispering, was looking around for the sword she was about to kill Shun with and saw that it had been thrown all the way to the other side of the park. She couldn't get it now.

Kozue kneeled beside her little brother an arm around his shoulder. "What were you trying to do, Himiko?!" she shouted at her best friend. 

Himiko did nothing but glare at them, her eyes showing nothing but pure, unreasonable anger. 

"This is _Shun_, you know, _Shun_, the guy you're always talking about, Himiko!" Zak added.

Himiko rolled her eyes. "I know who he is! That's why I'm trying to kill him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toji shouted, obviously furious, "You practically praise the ground he walks on."

Kumei nodded nervously as she fiddled with her glasses. "Yeah Himiko, you were saying to me before how much you were worried about him when he said that he-"

"I do not care for that...that _THING_!" Himiko interrupted, pointing a finger at Shun who was still kneeling on the ground, his head bent down. It was obvious that he flinched at her cruel words.

Ruby Moon was evidently perplexed. "What are you talking about? You and Master Shun have always-"

"I DON'T CARE FOR HIM! HE'S SELFISH, ANNOYING, SPOILED, RUDE AND OBNOXIOUS AND I HATE HIM!"

Shun felt a chill run through him again and he shuddered at her words. Kozue, feeling her brother shuddering, was infuriated. What was Himiko saying? What was wrong with her? After all those times when Himiko had told her that she loved her brother-which by the way is still pretty nasty to her- she's going around saying she hates him now?

"You're not my daughter!" Tomoyo yelled, "My daughter loves Li Shun and would never hurt him like you're doing now!"

Eriol, his patience getting thinner by the second, said, "Why are you trying to hurt Shun so much? Show me where my real daughter is!"

Ryu appeared beside Himiko in a cloud of grey smoke. Immediately, Himiko went beside him and kneeled before him. After she got up and faced her ex-family and friends again, Katana said in a mocking voice, "It looks like Clow Reed wouldn't even know who his real daughter is."

"You again!" Kaji shouted with annoyance. How many times do they have to deal with this guy?

"What did you do to her?!" Eriol yelled.

"Why, I did nothing," Ryu said his red eyes glowing with glee, "I just help her out by letting her let out all of her true feelings for that small Li."

"T-True feelings?" Shun whispered almost inaudibly. Was it true? Does Himiko really feel this much hate for him?

"He's lying, Gaki!" Keroberos yelled.

"Can't you see it?" Yue said, "He's put a spell on her."

"If anything, Master Shun, this is the opposite of what she feels for you," Spinel Sun said.

Meiling nodded. "Shun, she would never really do this because she loves y-"

"Just shut up!!" Shun shouted covering his ears, "Just all of you _shut up_!!!!"

Silence filled the uneasy air. Katana smiled an evil smile at Shun's outburst. This was highly interesting.

Syaoran frowned. His son may be greatly trained for physical combat but Syaoran knew his son was confused as ever now. He knew that Shun was definitely not good with emotions and that all this yelling would just confuse him even more. Thinking these thoughts, Syaoran felt a small hand slowly slide into his. He turned and there was Sakura looking sadly at him. She had been thinking the same thing.

Ryu smirked. "Now, just give me the Cards and I'll leave all of you in peace…"

"No," Syaoran said with finality in his voice before anyone could say anything.

Ryu rolled his blood red eyes in exasperation. "Give me the Cards and I'll leave Clow Reed's daughter alone. The only way to get rid of the spell on her is to get rid of me, and we all know the only way to do that is for the Li Leader to sacrifice himself. If you just give me the Cards then, 'Mister Big Shot Li Clan Leader' wouldn't have to kill himself to lock me away again, right? You'll get the little girl too."

Sakura looked at Eriol and Tomoyo; the worried parents of the girl under Ryu's-well actually Katana's- hypnotism. Should she give the Cards to a being as evil as Katana and spare them the worry? And it wasn't only that. She could save Syaoran's life too…he wouldn't have to leave them. Oh, she didn't know what to do.

Tomoyo saw her best friend's thoughts and shouted in determination. "Don't give him the Cards, Sakura!"

Eriol nodded in agreement as Syaoran stared at her with a stern look, "Don't even think about doing that."

 "But what about Himiko?"

"Well, the only way to get rid of the spell on her is to get rid of him, right?" Syaoran said. He took a step towards Katana.

Sakura yelled immediately at him. "No! Don't! Please, Syaoran!!!" Tears were about to fall just at the thought of losing him _again_.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura longingly. "I-I'll try to wear him down a bit…" he said, "but I know, even if we all attack together, that eventually…"

Kaji stopped him. "Syaoran, shut up," he said simply, "You never know until you try, right? So stop this talk and let's go kick Katana's ass..." He stood at Syaoran's side as he gave a reassuring grin.

Meiling beamed. "That's my Kaji!! This is why I married this guy!" she went and kissed him on the cheek, "He's right you know, Syaoran, you never do know until you try. With all of us together, we may be able to beat him." She stood beside Kaji, ready for a fight.

Eriol nodded and there was a flash of light before his wand appeared in his hands. "I'm in. Let's go." He walked slowly to Syaoran's side and smiled at his friends.

Immediately, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Keroberos agreed too.

"I'll stay with the kids," Tomoyo said, "Someone needs to be here with them." She looked to Sakura, the only one who hadn't said anything or moved an inch. She was still looking at Syaoran wistfully, as he stared back at her the same way, as though they were talking with their eyes. Normally, the camera-obsessed girl would go leaping for her camera to shoot this 'S&S Moment', but under the circumstances, she didn't. She sighed. "Sakura…"

Sakura broke out of her trance with Syaoran as she turned to the one who called her. Tomoyo held her best friend's hands in hers and looked reassuringly into her emerald orbs. "Sakura, there has to be another way. There should always be a little hope inside you. You won't ever lose him, you know that. He's always in your heart, right?" Tomoyo whispered with a small smile.

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo was such a great friend. She remembered all the times where Tomoyo gave her the courage and strength to go through almost impossible situations. Tomoyo was right! There _had_ to be hope somewhere!

She smiled graciously to her best friend and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Tomoyo! You're right!" Sakura turned to the line of people who were ready to fight. "Count me in!" She walked over next to Syaoran and gave him the smile that he loved so much. "We can beat him!"

Katana rolled his eyes once again. How he hated all this sappy stuff. "So you guys are gonna try to beat me, eh?" He smirked and turned to Himiko. He just looked straight into her eyes without saying anything at all and Himiko nodded robotically and walked slowly a few feet away from him. Katana turned back to the group. "Now that the girl is out of the way, give me your best shot!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes as he whispered to his friends. "Careful. We know that he's not one easy enemy." 

They all nodded. "Hey Eriol, why don't you try your magic first?" Sakura suggested.

At that Eriol nodded and started shooting large yellow beams from his wand towards him, but Katana just stood there, watching it come to him. The beams hit him and there was an explosion. When the dust cleared, Katana was still standing there, smirking. Eriol narrowed his eyes. "I figured that this wouldn't be easy."

"Let us try, Master Eriol," Spinel Sun said.

Ruby Moon nodded, clearly excited. "We'll get him!"

"We'll help you guys out," Keroberos said.

"Let's try to combine our powers," Yue suggested.

Ruby Moon nodded. "It's worth a try, even if the suggestion was from Yue." She pointed to the sky, "Going up?"

The four guardians' wings spread in unison and together they launched straight up into the sky. 

~~~~~

The children were still in the same place a few yards away from the others, safe from all the fighting. Tomoyo stood silently a few inches in front of them watching the battle unfold with worry.

"Shun! You okay, yet?" Toji asked kneeling beside his friend. Shun was still kneeling on the playground cement, his head still bent and his hands still covering his ears. 

"Oh, Shun," Kozue said sighing. She felt a hand rest upon her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Zak looked down worriedly at her. He knew what Kozue was thinking. She was worried for her parents who were fighting, she was worried for the other parents, she was worried for Himiko, but most of all she was worried for her stupid, annoying, little brother.

Kumei kneeled next to Toji, jiggling her glasses nervously. "Shun, I-I think I should tell you…"

Shun stayed still, not even looking up at her. They weren't even sure he had heard her quivering voice. But Kumei continued on. "Umm...Himiko was worried about you, you know. She was upset when you told her that umm…well…when you told her your plan about saving your father. I know that you probably wouldn't change your mind about anything big like that, especially since you're determined to save your father. But you know, when she told me what happened between you two, that was when I realized Himiko really cared about you. And I'm sure that you thought that she of all people should have understood you and when she disagreed with you, you probably thought she didn't understand you after all. But you're wrong. Oh, you're so wrong. She was worried about you. She didn't want to see you die. In fact, no one does! She wouldn't act like this towards you if Katana hadn't put a spell on her. She cares for you, Shun! She cares for you more than you think!"

Shun was quiet. Did Himiko really care for him? Was it true that Himiko was under a spell? But what if it wasn't true? What if this was how Himiko really felt inside? You never know, maybe Katana had put a spell on her that made her do what she really felt. Oh he missed her so much. He missed talking to her, missed seeing her smile, and missed her voice. He just simply missed being with her! 

Toji was getting annoyed with Shun. Did it take this long for someone to finally realize that the person they love loves them back? Toji punched Shun _hard _on the arm. "Man, Shun, wake up!! Even a blind person could clearly see that Himiko wasn't acting like herself!!! She's under a damn spell!!!"

That was when it hit Shun and he finally reacted to that. He winced rubbed his arm. "Ow…"

Kumei, Kozue and Zak sweatdropped at what Toji did. 

"You listening yet, dork?! Or do you need another punch to wake you up some more?!" Toji said practically yelling. He raised his fist.

Kumei immediately pulled Toji's hand down, sweatdropping. "C-Calm down, Toji!"

"I just wanna know if he's listening to this," Toji said frowning.

Shun looked at Toji, his face emotionless. "I've been listening…to everything." He turned to Kumei. "Thanks for telling me that, Kumei." He next turned to Kozue, "Thanks for worrying, onee-san." Then he turned to Zak, "Thanks for caring for my sister so much." Finally, he turned to Toji. "And thanks to you too."

"For what?" Toji asked.

"For punching me. That really woke me up," he answered, "You were right. Anybody could've seen that Himiko was under some kind of spell. I realized that when you said it. I was being selfish, for not thinking about anyone else besides myself and how much Himiko was hurting me, especially since I practically told her I'm in love with her. I know what I have to do now."

He stood up slowly, leaning on his big sister for help.

"What are you gonna do?" Zak asked.

Shun looked at them. "You'll see. But you guys have to promise me one thing. And it's something you _have _to promise..."

The teens looked at each other for a second. "Umm...okay...we promise," Kozue said reluctantly.

Shun looked at them gravely. "Stay here and don't follow me, no matter where I go."

And then he suddenly took off towards the battle.

They looked at him run off, each with worried eyes. "I hope he doesn't do what I think he's going to do..." Toji said.

"Well, we can't stop him if he is going to sacrifice himself to save his father," Kumei said," It's his decision."

"And besides," Kozue added, "we made a promise."

Everything was silent a minute more.

"Wait a second," Zak said with a shock of realization, "Did Shun just say that he told her how much he loved her?"

~~~~~

Keroberos, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Yue all looked down at the park as they stayed afloat in mid-sky. 

"Let's start it off, Keroberos," Spinel Sun said.

"Right behind ya."

Both four legged guardians opened their mouths. In Keroberos's mouth appeared a fiery ball, and in Spinel Sun's mouth appeared a big sphere of energy. With a small glance at each other, they both let out their powers in unison. The ray of energy crashed down as the fireball accompanied it close behind. They both reached the smirking Katana in no less than a second and then- BOOM!  There was a big explosion.

Yue and Ruby Moon nodded at each other as they got ready for the finale. Yue taking out his bow and arrow and Ruby Moon taking out her sharp, pink crystals, they both released their arrow and crystals at the same time towards the clearing dust. This caused another batch of dust to pollute the air. Everyone waited impatiently, waiting for the dust to clear. Their anxious waiting was broken when they heard laughter. 

"You thought you can get rid of me with just magic? It'll take more than that, you know," Katana said laughing, still standing firmly on the ground.

"What's wrong with this guy?! It's like there's something protecting him or something!" Meiling said with annoyance.

"It must be a magic shield. I guess the only way to break that shield is to fight head on," Kaji said thoughtfully.

"It didn't do a thing..." Yue said with a sigh as the guardians reached the ground again.

"Syaoran, can we attack him yet?" Meiling asked hopefully. Oh how she wanted to kick Katana's ass.

Sakura turned to her husband. "I think we should attack now, too. What else can we do? The safe way doesn't work obviously."

Syaoran nodded. They were right. There was nothing else to do. It looked almost impossible to beat him. Maybe he'd have to go through it after all... Syaoran mentally slapped himself. No! He couldn't think that way. They _will_ beat him! Syaoran was reluctant about fighting Katana head on though. If they did, Katana was sure to attack back. His friends would get seriously---

Oh shoot.

Syaoran suddenly saw Meiling running towards Katana. "Meiling, get back here!!!" Syaoran shouted.

Meiling looked back at her friends momentarily. "Leave him to me!"

"Stop, Meiling!! You'll get hurt!!!" Kaji said frantically. He ran quickly after her.

"Kaji!" Sakura yelled. But Kaji didn't even look back at her.

Syaoran sighed. After all these years, Meiling still was a mischief worker. "Sakura," he said turning to the emerald-eyed beauty, "let's go follow them."

Sakura nodded as she followed Syaoran.

Eriol turned to the awaiting guardians. "Take different positions in the sky, while I stay close behind them. Let's cover them. Then when it seems that the magic shield has disappeared, we'll attack in one blow. Make sure they do not get hurt."

The guardians nodded and flew off.

~~~~~

Shun stopped running as he saw that the parents were going to try attacking with their fists and swords. It was about time. They should have known that Katana can't be beaten with simple magic. As he turned to continue towards his destination-his sword all the way in the other side of the area-he saw that he had an something-or rather someone- in his way. 

"H-Himiko..."

The girl looked furiously at him, her eyes narrowed. She looked absolutely different, no resemblance at all was seen in her. But her eyes...they were proof that she was under a spell. How could Shun have been so blind?! It was obviously clear that Himiko would never ever have such eyes; eyes containing pure anger, hate and loathing. She was definitely the opposite of that...

"Where do you think you're going, eh Li?" she spat.

Shun took a step back. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

"I asked you a question," she said taking a large step towards him.

He in return, stepped back. She took another step, and he took a step back. He couldn't keep doing this though. He glance at the sword a couple of feet away. He needed it. So when Himiko took a step towards him, he didn't move.

"You know, just because I don't have a sword to cut your throat right now, doesn't mean that I can't kill you," Himiko said almost serenely.

Shun just stared back silently. Himiko smirked. "I guess you have nothing else to say?"

"H-Himiko...I know that that's not really you...that can't be you."

Himiko shrugged. "But it _is_ me, Li."

Shun glared at her. "Bring back the real Himiko...bring her back!"

Himiko rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired of this nonsense."

"Himiko, please!! You _have _to hear me in there! Don't you remember _anything_ at all about me? All the memories, all the laughs and tears we've shared together?" Shun asked pleadingly.

Everything stopped. Shun looked at her with puppy dog eyes, urging her to remember. Himiko stared at him for a moment, his words ringing through her like a nonstop bell. Memories? Laughs? With _him_? An image flashed through her mind. She remembered that time when she was nine years old; she had gone to the beach with Shun, Kozue, Toji and all of their parents. She remembered how Toji and Shun were splashing the sea blue water at Kozue and Himiko. She heard the ocean's soft waves and the seagulls' cries, but most important of all she heard laughter. Laughter...

Himiko covered her ears and closed her eyes tight as if trying to rid of the stray memory. "Stop it, Li!! You're trying manipulating me!!"

"No I'm not, Himiko! You're my friend, I would never do that. I-I lov-"

"Just shut up!" she shouted, her eyes full of fury.

Shun closed his eyes to calm himself down. Again, she had cut his confession off. He knew he had to come clean about his feelings though. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave her without saying those three words. This was his last chance...if he didn't tell her now, he wouldn't ever tell her...

~~~~~

Meiling was full of anger as she sprinted full speed towards the demon. Her eyes were narrowed, her hair was flowing behind her like a black stream, and her jaw was clenched as she ran. As she neared even closer to Katana, her fists were already set to strike.

"Katana, you bastard!!!" she yelled. Her fist was about to beat the smirk off his face.

Suddenly, there was a swift gush wind and Katana was unexpectedly behind her. A long, sharp sword appeared in his hand and he was about to counter Meiling's attack when;

"Meiling watch it!!"

Katana's sword bounced off as it came down towards Meiling. She heaved a sigh of relief as Kaji, Syaoran and Sakura finally arrived on the scene. Eriol, was a few feet behind them, since fighting head on wasn't really his thing. She nodded in thanks for he had been the one who had brought that shield over her.

Kaji saw that Katana was momentarily distracted so he attacked him. He lunged with a quick punch that Katana dodged. But Kaji was ready for it. He whipped around as quickly as he could and kicked Katana square in the stomach.

Katana flinched backwards at the impact but unfortunately, he quickly recovered. His eyes flashed angrily towards Kaji.

"Stupid non-magic folk..." he muttered. 

With not even a blink of an eye, Kaji was thrown off his feet by an invisible force and landed a few yards away.

Meiling immediately ran towards her hurt husband without a moment's thought, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to fend for themselves. Besides, she thought that she probably wouldn't have a chance against a demon with both a sword _and_ magic, two things she didn't have. She left with just a worried glance towards Syaoran.

Syaoran, Sakura and Katana all stood still, Sakura and Syaoran a few feet away from him.

Sakura would've used all her magic full out to defeat the diabolic demon, but one important thing bothered her.

"Syaoran," she whispered quietly, "we can't hurt him even though we want to so much..."

Syaoran nodded. "He's still in Ryu's body...and if we hurt Katana, we hurt Ryu."

"What should we do?"

~~~~~

Shun gave a few breaths before finally opening his eyes to see Himiko's face.

"H-Himiko," he said, his heart pounding against his chest, "I-I..."

"Say whatever you want, Li, but I'm still not listening to you," Himiko interrupted rudely.

"I..."

Himiko covered her hands with her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "Shut up...I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

Shun's eyes narrowed as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them from her ears. But his eyes softened as he saw her confused azure beautiful ones. His grip lessened on her wrists and he drew closer towards her. His face was now only a few centimeters from her different, confused, almost scared eyes.

Shun spoke with gentleness and patience. "I...I want you to know...that...**_I love you_**_, Himiko_."

At that, Himiko's eyes suddenly glazed over. They closed slowly as she fainted straight into Shun's arms. Shun worriedly sought if she was breathing and when he found that she was, he sighed in relief. He relished the feeling of having her in his arms. He hugged her tightly as he closed his eyes and sighed again, this time in bliss. He loved the smell of her hair, the touch of her skin, and the way she slowly was breathing. If only he didn't have to leave her.

But he had to. His father _and_ mother were in danger. Everyone was.

Something a few yards away caught his eyes. His sword. He heard the others' footsteps behind him and knew he had to act fast. They were coming to make sure Himiko was all right.

He knelt down to lay the unconscious Himiko on the ground, leaving her with just his sweater he had been wearing around her and a small kiss on the cheek.

He gazed at her forlornly and lovingly and turned to give one last smile to the others before he went to fetch his sword. He heard his sister's voice behind him, calling him, begging him to come back. He ignored it. But he knew they wouldn't follow him. They had made a promise. And great friends like that didn't break promises, no matter what it was.

~~~~~

"Isn't there someway to get Katana out of Ryu's body?" Sakura shouted as she and Syaoran dodged one of Katana's magic attacks.

"I've heard of one spell, but I didn't master it," Syaoran yelled back.

"Why not?" Sakura gave him a desperate look.

"Well, you have to learn it at a young age, like adolescence, but I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't learn it."

"Why not?" Sakura asked again.

Syaoran looked at the ground and blushed for a second. "To learn it, you need strong, concentration. B-But well at adolescence, I was with you all the time and the time I wasn't with you...I was...uhh...thinking about you...so basically I couldn't concentrate."

Sakura sighed but smiled. "Oh Syaoran..."

Syaoran saw Katana point another attack towards them. 

"Watch out!!" Eriol shouted. Another shield covered them as they both sighed in relief.

"Guys, pay attention!" Eriol yelled. They nodded in response.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

She nodded. "But what do we do now? Do you know anyone who mastered that spell you were talking about?"

Syaoran froze in realization. "I know of one person...Yurushi."

"Yurushi?!"

~~~~~

"Himiko's okay!!" Kozue said as she saw her little brother breaking the spell.

Without a second's worry, they all, including Tomoyo, ran to the girl that Shun had left lying on the floor. As they reached her, Tomoyo knelt on the floor beside her to check her pulse. She sighed with relief.

"Don't worry, she's okay," Tomoyo said hugging her sleeping daughter in her arms. Everyone around her- crowding to see if Himiko was all right- sighed also. 

Kozue then broke from the crowd and turned to see her brother running away. She knew what he was going to do. It was obvious. He wanted to save them all by taking his own life.

"Hey!!!" she shouted to his running back, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "You better not do what I think you're going to do, you baka!! Come back here _right now_!!!!! Please!?!" 

Of course Shun didn't turn to acknowledge his sister, but Kozue knew he heard her. She slid to the ground knowing she might lose her little, annoying otouto-chan. They couldn't follow him...they had made a promise...a pact. They couldn't break it. Kozue felt a hand slid onto her shoulder and knowing that it was Zak as usual, she smiled a bit, but tears still ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly a blast told them that Katana had started to attack Syaoran and Sakura. They looked towards the scene and even heard Syaoran and Sakura's conversation because they were yelling it so it could be heard over the blasts. After a couple of seconds, another explosion was heard as well as the end of their discussion. 

They all saw Syaoran freeze in recollection as he said, _"I know of one person...Yurushi."_

Sakura, they saw, was surprised. _"Yurushi?!"_

Toji turned to them. "It looks like they need that Yurushi dude here so he can cast that spirit removing spell."

"But haven't you noticed? Yurushi and Megumi haven't been heard from in awhile..." Kozue said.

"Maybe Katana did something to them," Zak suggested.

"That would probably be the possibility. After all, Katana doesn't need them, he needs Kozue parents," Kumei added.

"We have to find them!" Zak said.

"Hold it!" Tomoyo shouted, "You kids aren't going anywhere!"

"What?! You're telling us that it's safer out here then out in the town where a lot of people are?" Toji said.

"Please, Tomoyo-san! We need to help somehow!" Kumei pleaded.

"It's obvious that my parents can't exactly go and call for Yurushi," Kozue said, "And besides I can track Yurushi and Megumi's auras. Remember, I have magic too."

Tomoyo looked at their pleading faces. "Well..."

"Please Hiirgazawa-san! We really want to help!" Kumei said.

"And if we don't hurry, Shun will go and do something rash," Kozue said glancing at the Shun who was almost to the sword. 

That's right! Shun will go and take his own life so that Syaoran wouldn't have to do it! Tomoyo immediately agreed with the children. "But if anything were to happen..."

"Don't worry! Nothing will!" Toji said as they were already running away.

"Take care of Himiko while we're gone!!" Kozue shouted.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at her still sleeping daughter in her arms. 

~~~~~

"I-If only we could reach Yurushi somehow!" Sakura said.

An attack came towards her and Syaoran quickly pushed her out of the way and they landed on the floor, Syaoran on top of Sakura.

"Be careful!!" he shouted, holding her tightly. He had almost lost her there.

Sakura looked up at him sadly. "We need Yurushi, Syaoran!!"

Syaoran sighed. "I know! We obviously can't reach him right now, though!"

They were still on the ground when they noticed another magic attack was already coming towards them.

Syaoran cursed. "Shit! Sakura watch out!!"

He covered his body over hers, expecting great pain to fill him.

~~~~~

Shun reached his sword. Now he was just looking down at it, staring at it. He felt that if he just picked it up, it would end his life. Suddenly he heard his father yell. He whipped his head around seeing that an attack was going towards them. Without a second's thought, he grabbed his sword and before he knew it, he was in front of them, facing the fire attack head on. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his power into his sword, knowing there were only a few milliseconds left. Suddenly his green eyes opened and with one swift movement, cut the fire down the middle, causing it to go around them.

Katana gritted his teeth. The boy was strong. He had cut through the attack easily.

~~~~~

Kozue, Kumei, Toji and Zak, ran through the streets with Kozue in the lead. The sun had practically sunk away. Only a teeny bit shown on them, but it didn't help with the darkness.

"Where are we going, Kozue?" Toji asked.

"Just follow me. I feel his aura over there," Kozue pointed towards a street. 

After a few more minutes, they at last reached the big house and rang the doorbell. No one answered as they waited impatiently. Toji got aggravated and started pounding on the door.

"Open up, dammit! Your son is possessed by a freaking demon!!!" he yelled.

Kumei sweat dropped as she grabbed his arm. "T-Toji, calm down. You want people to know?"

"Well, it seems as if no one's answering even after Toji knocked on the door hard," Zak said, "The only thing we can do is break in."

"Oh dear..." Kumei said fiddling with her glasses.

"That's where Toji comes in," Kozue said.

Toji smirked as he stood in front of the door. "Stand out of the way, everyone."

Kozue, Kumei and Zak scrambled from the door in front of the door and stood behind him.

Toji closed his eyes trying to concentrate. After a couple of quiet seconds, Toji's eyes flipped open and he swiftly punched the door with his right fist. 

The door didn't move.

Kozue, Kumei and Zak sweat dropped. "What was that?!" Zak asked.

"T-Toji, I thought you were going to break the door down..." Kozue said.

Toji grinned proudly and cockily. "I did."

Seeing their confused faces, Toji reached out for the door and pushed it lightly with one finger. The door came crashing down.

Kozue entered the house following the strong aura. "C'mon they're downstairs in the basement I think." Kozue led the way to the door which led to the basement as if she lived in the house.

"Are you sure they're here? The lights are out and everything's quiet," Kumei said on the way. 

"I'm sure of it. They're here."

They ran down the steps and when they reached the bottom, it was dark as night.

"Hit the lights," Zak said.

"I'm trying..." Toji said trying to feel the walls.

Kumei shrieked. "Stop Toji! That's _me_!!"

"AH! Sorry! Sorry!" Toji said apologetically.

"_TOJI_! That's _still_ me!!"

"Sorry!! I thought you moved!!"

"Toji, would you stop trying to get with Kumei and turn on the lights?!" Zak said sighing.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I can't see at all!!! Why don't _you_ get the lights?" he replied angrily.

"Guys, please stop fighting. W-We're not alone in here...Don't you hear breathing?" Kozue said quietly, almost fearfully.

They froze. What did she just say?! 

"Oh...I found the lights," Zak said.

With a quiet click of the light switch, the lights turned on. Toji, Kumei, Kozue and Zak gasped at the sight they saw. Across the room were two people tied to two chairs.

"Oh dear..." Kumei said.

The proud Yurushi and his lovely wife Megumi were tied to the chairs, tape on their mouths. The teens scrambled to them and quickly untied their ropes and took the tape off their mouths. They were hurt and looked weak. Yurushi had a large bloody gash on his arm and a smaller one on one side of his face while Megumi was bruised and had a deep cut on her leg.

"Let me guess who did this," Toji said, rage filling him. Yurushi wasn't such a great guy but he didn't deserve this.

"It wasn't really him!" Megumi cried, "It wasn't Ryu! It couldn't be." Her face was streaked with tears and her expression deeply saddened.

"It wasn't him. Katana is inside of him," Kozue said.

"No way...how would Katana be inside of _my_ son?!" Yurushi said.

"Please calm down, sir. We are telling the truth and I'm afraid we need your help..." Kumei said.

Yurushi looked at the group of kids tiredly. He was deeply famished and fatigued. He noticed two faces out of the four.

"Aren't you Li's daughter and Meiling's son?" he said indicating to Toji and Kozue.

They nodded. "But please hear us out for a second," Toji said, "And don't freak out either."

"Our parents need your help," Kozue said.

At the mere mention of her parents, Yurushi scowled. "Bah! Li Syaoran would never need my help even if he was dying and I was the only one around!"

"Sir, a lot of people are hurt and are suffering. Toji's parents, Kozue and Shun's parents, the Hiiragazawa family and the guardians...don't tell me you're going to leave them out there to fight Katana all alone," Zak said.

"What?! They're fighting Katana?! They're fighting my _son_?!" Yurushi glared at them.

Kozue spoke up, "You said yourself, that that wasn't him. It may be his body but it wasn't him. They didn't even get a chance to even come close to your son's body, so don't worry, they haven't hurt him. But if it continues, they are sure to fail and my father would have to..."

Before Yurushi could respond, Megumi did. "We'll help you kids. Just one thing, I want my son back safe and unharmed."

The teens nodded. "Syaoran-san and Sakura-san said that you can help us," Zak said to Yurushi.

"Huh? How?"

"They said that you're the only one that they know of who knows the spell of how to extract a spirit from a body," Kumei said.

"Yes I do...but doesn't the all mighty Syaoran know that spell?" Yurushi asked scornfully.

Kozue sighed. "Look, you and my father are different, Yurushi-san. You two both have your certain strengths and weaknesses. My father doesn't know that spell and you do. That's one of his weaknesses and that's one of your strengths. Are you going to help them?"

Yurushi was quiet for a second. "I'll do it. Not for the Li Clan Leader, the Cardmistress or Clow Reed, though. I want my son back."

~~~~~

Syaoran, not feeling pain, looked up and saw that his son was standing in front of them. "Shun!!"

Hearing her husband calling out his son's name, Sakura instantly looked up. "Shun?"

Syaoran helped Sakura up off the floor. "Shun, what the hell are you doing?!" Syaoran asked, grabbing his son's shoulder forcefully.

"Watch your language otou-san," Shun said.

Sakura giggled a bit. 

"Shun, you really shouldn't be here. It's really dangero-"

"WATCH IT!!!"

A transparent layer covered them from the surprise incoming attack from Katana.

"You guys really shouldn't talk in the middle of a battle," Yue and Ruby Moon said from above, "But hurry up, we can't keep this shield up for long..."

Sakura sighed in relief. Good thing the guardians and Eriol were still backing them up somehow.

Syaoran turned back to his son. "As I was saying," he said, "Shun, this is dangerous!"

Shun shrugged. "So? You guys are fighting aren't you?" 

"But we're trying to protect you!" Syaoran said. 

"Your father has a point there," Sakura said worriedly, "We're trying to protect everyone and you just came in."

"I saved your lives, didn't I?" Shun said.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "And _he_ _does_ have a point there, too. If it weren't for him, we would've been toast."

Syaoran sighed. "That's not the point. He's here and he's in danger. That's the point."

Shun smiled. "Oh who cares about it? Let's just beat Katana's ass."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him, wide-eyed. 

"What?" Shun asked.

Sakura pointed to his face. "Y-You're smiling!"

Shun grinned. "Yeah, so?"

Syaoran looked at his son for a minute. His son was smiling? Whoa...major improvement. Maybe he wasn't a bad father after all. He smiled too. "Okay fine. We'll be in danger together then."

Sakura laughed. "That was so corney..."

"Shut up."

Shun got his sword ready in front of him. "At least we're not in pain just for being near him like in the last battle."

"Why do you think that is?" Sakura asked. 

"Katana was really mad that day. Maybe that's why...oh I don't know anymore. Everything's confusing!! Katana is just...Katana," Syaoran said.

 "Guys! The shield going down!!" Ruby Moon shouted.

In a flash, the shield flickered and then disappeared.

"You cowards done from hiding yet?" Katana asked.

The three just stood there, weapons ready. 

Katana narrowed his eyes at the three. Oh how he hated the Lis. They had broken his plan, trying to get the Li boy to ask his mother to give Katana the Cards to save that girl. But the Li boy didn't seem that weak after all. He needed a new one. Fast. If only he could get the Cards!! Katana scowled at them. He couldn't go over the top either. He had to conserve his energy or else what happened last time will happen again. The measly body he was in would give in.

Katana almost was surprised as the three launched their attack. 

Sakura, with the Staff in her hands, came in to his right, Syaoran was coming to his left and Shun was in middle. "Go Sakura!" Syaoran suddenly yelled.

"Illusion!!!"

Suddenly many Syaorans, Shuns and Sakuras were crowding him. Katana smirked and held his sword horizontally in front of his face and got into an attack position. After a second or so, he lashed the sword out. There was a kind of a wave from his sword and hit every one of the fake-and real-people in front of him.

Sakura, Shun and Syaoran were thrown back. They all landed hard on the ground and they laid there for a second in pain.

Katana laughed. "Why are you guys going easy on me? Is it because I'm inside this little boy's body? Well, I guess it's time to end this now. It's starting to get boring."

Katana held his sword out in front of him, vertically this time. He slashed it down and three hot fireballs appeared rapidly going towards each of them. It was with such great speed that they didn't even have a chance to move out of the way. They were once again thrown a couple of feet away. Katana smirked and once again lashed his sword down and yet again the three cried out in pain. Then once more just for fun, he did it again. He loved hearing the agonized cries.

Shun groaned as he lay on the ground. "He's s-still too powerful..."

"I-Itai..." Sakura whimpered.

Katana strode towards the injured Sakura on the floor. He looked down upon with spite and hate. Sakura, feeling nothing but pain, didn't notice Katana there until her quivering eyes focused and saw him. But then she felt so tired that everything blacked out.

Syaoran immediately tried to help himself up, although he was battered and bruised. Only one of his enticing amber eyes was open. "You touch her," he said angrily, clutching his left arm which he had landed on, "And I'll send you straight to hell!!"

Katana turned and looked at the weak Li Clan Leader and laughed. Syaoran was barely on his feet, he was bruised and was clutching to his left arm in pain, and he was panting heavily. He barely looked like any trouble now. The only thing strong about him now was his eyes. The eyes showed both pure hatred and anguish at the same time. It also gave the _touch-her-I'll-kill-you­ _look. Wow...Li really loved his wife. Oh well...makes it even more fun. Katana smirked. He bent down and grabbed something out of her pocket as she just lay there unconsciously. He laughed maniacally as he held the Cards out in front of him with glee. 

"Finally!! Open the dimension, Cards!!!"

Suddenly a white cloud appeared and a body was dropped to the ground.

"Yes! Now I won't have to be stuck in this stupid kid body anymore," Katana said as he bounded towards it. Then he simply knelt down and touched it. Suddenly there was a red light and Ryu fell down to the ground, his eyes closed. The other body suddenly stood up, his red eyes glowing and his jet black blowing in the night breeze. He bent down to pick up the Cards from Ryu's unconscious hands. 

"Yes! I finally have my beautiful body back," he said happily. He examined himself for a moment and then looked straight at Syaoran who was still struggling just to stand up.

Katana, now in his own body, smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Now the fun begins."

That was when Kozue, Toji, Kumei and Zak along with Megumi and Yurushi arrived. "Oh no! We're too late!!!" Zak said.

Kumei shuddered as they looked at the _real _Katana. "Oh dear..."

Yurushi made fists. "Damn Katana...with his real body back, he has no limits to how much power he can use. When he was in Ryu, he had to make sure he couldn't use all his power at once so that Ryu's body didn't just give up on him...but now..."

Megumi screamed.

"What's wrong?" Toji asked.

"H-He has the Cards!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

~~~~~

**A/N:** Again, I'm really sorry. =[

**~pnaixrose [4:39PM EST, Saturday, March 20, 2004]**

**@-}---**


	17. The Legend Fulfilled

**I Love Her? I Love Her Not?**

**By:** pnaixrose

**A/N: ** Whoa this is so late. I'm sooo sorry. Well to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly out of my writer's block yet for this story. But I figured that I should complete this one soon since this is the last chapter. Besides, I don't want you ppl to hate me even more than you do now...hehe now on with the fic! Oh to warn you, this is a pretty long chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own...You no sue...Me have no money... =]

---

**_Recap:_**

_"Finally!!__ Open the dimension, Cards!!!"_

_Suddenly a white cloud appeared and a body was dropped to the ground lifelessly._

_"Yes! Now I won't have to be stuck in this stupid kid body anymore," Katana said as he bounded towards it. Then he simply knelt down and touched it. Suddenly there was a red light and Ryu fell down to the ground, his eyes closed. The other body suddenly stood up, his red eyes glowing and his jet black blowing in the night breeze. He bent down to pick up the Cards from Ryu's unconscious hands. _

_"Yes! I finally have my beautiful body back," he said happily. He examined himself for a moment and then looked straight at Syaoran who was still struggling just to stand up._

_Katana, now in his own body, smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Now the fun begins."_

_That was when Kozue, Toji, Kumei and Zak along with Megumi and Yurushi arrived. "Oh no! We're too late!!!" Zak said._

_Kumei__ shuddered as they looked at the real Katana. "Oh dear..."_

_Yurushi__ made fists. "Damn Katana...with his real body back, he has no limits to how much power he can use. When he was in Ryu, he had to make sure he couldn't use all his power at once so that Ryu's body didn't just give up on him...but now..."_

_Megumi screamed._

_"What's wrong?" Toji asked._

_"H-He has the Cards!!!"_

**---**

**Chapter 17:** The Legend Fulfilled

Katana, now in his tall adult sized body, laughed maniacally, gripping onto the Cards with a death grip in his right hand. He felt relieved now that he was out of that worthless body. He had the advantage now. With even more power and with no limits like he had in the kid's body, he could kill them all off with a single wave of his finger.

Shun, still laying on the ground tiredly after Katana's last attack, began to stir as he heard the laughing...the oh-so familiar laughing. He lifted his head slowly as his eyesight blurred and his body ached. As his vision focused, he began realizing what had happened. His mother was on the floor unconsciously, his father trying to remain standing although he was badly hurt was seething with anger as Katana stood over Sakura in a brand new body while his old one, Ryu, was on the ground unconscious as well. Shun readied himself and began to slowly and weakly get up from the ground.

---

As the guardians surrounding the sky watched the scene below as Katana was back in his original body, they suddenly felt their powers weakening.

"Wh-What's happening?" Ruby Moon asked, suddenly feeling her energy lower.

Yue narrowed his eyes. "Our powers...they're weakening."

"Why the heck are the weakening at a time like this?!" Keroberos shouted.

"Katana's aura probably, it's doing something to our magic." Yue replied.

Spinel Sun opened his mouth to try to shoot one of his energy beams. As hard as he tried, he didn't seem to get the energy beam.

"My magic's not working..." he panther-like guardian said. "We seem to be useless now..."

Ruby Moon frowned. "No! We're not useless!!! We can still put up our shields and I bet if we all put our magic together, we can attack!" she said.

---

Yurushi and Megumi spotted their son lying completely still on the cement and of course were worried that he was not breathing.

"R-Ryu!!" came Megumi's worried scream. She began running towards his still body when her husband grabbed her arm.

"Megumi, he's still alive...I feel his aura, although it's weak..." Yurushi said with a worried frown.

"Th-Then shouldn't we all go to him to see if he's okay?" Kozue asked the adult.

Yurushi shook his head. "No, stay here. He's only a few feet near Katana and we can't risk any of us to getting hurt..."

Megumi whimpered but obeyed him. After all, he was right. They couldn't just run out there practically under Katana's nose.

---

Meiling bit her bottom lip with her husband's head on her lap. She saw that Katana was back...was mocking them with his laughter. She turned down to Kaji who looked back at her with painful eyes. He was hurt from Katana's attack...and hurt badly. Too hurt to even sit up. But managing a smile when he saw Meiling's worried ruby eyes, he said, "D-Don't worry, M-Meiling. Whatever is happening out th-there...Syaoran and Sakura won't go easily...neither would I or anyone else...o-okay?"

Then with a sigh she nodded. She wished that she could be out there, fighting and beating up Katana to a pulp. But she couldn't...she felt useless.

---

As Katana's laughs finally subsided, he smirked and turned slowly towards the struggling Li Clan Leader. He saw his sharp amber eyes glare back at him full of hatred and scorn. But Katana didn't care about his glares anymore. He had his body; he had power that was beyond anything that the Li Leader would ever have. Still smirking, he decided to try out his power...just to make sure that he still had all of it...

Syaoran noticed that smirk. That smirk of pure evil. As he painfully tried to remain standing, he glared back at the demon with all the hatred he could. That demon was planning something terrible.

"Now, Li Leader, what do you think of me?" Katana asked, a smile curling at his lips.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, as his legs finally resolved to keep him standing. He clutched his left arm, which he hurt like heck. "Y-You fuckin bastard..."

Katana clicked his tongue as he shook his head with the smirk on his face. "You'll never learn Li."

Then before he knew it, Syaoran was thrown back a couple of feet. He flinched as he landed on his left arm. His sword fell with a deafening clatter from his hand as he lay there in pain.

Katana continued to smile. "Ah, so it seems my magic hasn't left me at all. Wow Li, with a simple wind spell you're blown away so easily? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Syaoran's only reply was a groan.

Katana smile grew wider as he noticed a female's unconscious body laying nearby...a certain body that belonged to none other than the Cardmistress. Katana turned back to Syaoran – who was glaring at him intently – and smirked.

Syaoran's eyes widened and he immediately tried to lift himself off of the ground once again. "Don't you d-dare touch her!!" he shouted, his voice penetrating the quiet evening.

Katana sighed. "You really have to learn, Li. I don't really give a damn about what you say right now. I've got my Cards and my real body and now I feel the need for some magic..." he said looming over Sakura.

Katana bent down and picked her up easily. He held her fragile, small body with both arms in a princess style. He scowled at the figure who just dangling helplessly in his arms, her eyes closed. "You've been a pain ever since I've laid eyes on you...good riddance..."

Then his eyes narrowed in concentration as red, threatening glow appeared around him and the body he held.

"Say goodbye to your magic...and those precious memories..." he mumbled with a grin.

Sakura awoke with a start as she felt a very strong aura surround her. But it was too late. She looked up to see Katana who was holding her in his arms. Then she suddenly couldn't take her eyes away from his red ones. Her emerald eyes grew dull. She was paralyzed and couldn't even utter a word nor blink. Then she felt her energy leaving her quickly and also that familiar feeling of her warm magic flooding away. Parts of her memory started blacking out one by one as he consumed more of her magic. First they were simple things; her hobbies, her favorite shows, but then she started forgetting what her house looked like, where she lived, and how she looked like. Realizing what was happening, she involuntarily shed a single tear. She would forget about everything she knew and loved soon; her friends...her brother and father...her guardians...and her family. She would forget about the most important guy she's ever met...the one she loved...   
_'No! I can't forget! I can't forget about him!!! Syaoran...'_

Syaoran gritted his teeth when he saw Katana's aura cloud over his wife who was lying helplessly in the demon's arms. He picked himself up, trembling both from anger and from pain, and with a couple of tries he was finally able to stand. His breath grew quick with anger and his hands balled into fists. He glared his most hateful glare ever. His amber eyes held intensity and hatred and his jaw tightened. He picked up his sword and without a moment's wait, ran blindly towards the demon holding his wife prisoner, forgetting his pain.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF OF HER!!!!"

Katana looked up at the sound of his voice. Then without even knowing it, he was staggering backward, clutching his right arm. He had dropped Sakura on the ground whose memories suddenly came flooding back to her.

Syaoran immediately knelt down beside Sakura and picked her up so she could sit. She in turn clutched onto his clothing tightly as she trembled. She had almost forgotten him...he was so close from disappearing from her memory completely.

---

Tomoyo bit her bottom lip as she sat on the cold cement witnessing her best friend drop from Katana's arms and then safely in Syaoran's. She wondered if it would all end soon, holding her baby girl who was still unconscious in her arms, when Eriol came over.

"Eriol!" she cried with happiness. Good timing, too. She was just about to break down.

The sorcerer knelt next to her, his staff in one hand and surrounding his wife and daughter with another. "Tomoyo..." he said, his eyes worried. "How is she? How are you?"

Tomoyo sniffed, holding back he tears. "She's fine. Just unconscious...and I'm fine too...but Sakura..."

They were silent as Eriol held on to her.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. The guardians and I are trying our best...but we can't use attack magic because Katana still has that barrier...and when Katana got his body back, our magic seems to have decreased..." Eriol said sadly. He felt absolutely useless. Right now, being the reincarnation of Clow Reed didn't seem to give him the advantage at all.

Tomoyo nodded. She had noticed how the glowing from his staff had decreased greatly, probably because it was losing power somehow. "No, it's okay, Eriol. I'm just really worried."

Suddenly the four teens and Yurushi and Megumi appeared, all trying to catch their breath.

"How is she?" Kumei asked timidly.

"She's fine...but still unconscious..." Tomoyo replied sadly.

Toji looked at the floor. "We brought Yurushi and Megumi...but we were too late."

Eriol and Tomoyo saw the two bruised and battered adults, figuring that Katana had something to do with their condition.

"It's okay," Eriol assured. "We still need as much help as we can get..."

While the adults discussed something, Zak looked at Kozue sadly and had the urge to suddenly sweep her into his arms. Staring at her hurt family while she was here, safe and sound, Kozue's amber eyes began to water.

Himiko groaned as she began to awaken. She suddenly heard familiar voices talking all at once. She had such a huge headache and the different voices didn't help a bit. It was really irritating. As her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was her mother and father's faces. At the sight of her eyes, she saw them smile in glee, her mother with a tint of water in her eyes.

"Sh-She's awake!!" a voice said. Himiko realized that there were other people gathered around her too. The voice that had just spoken belonged to a timid looking girl with huge glasses; Kumei.

They all bombarded her suddenly with questions, which in response she just held her head in confusion.

"Wh-What's happening?" she asked as the questions stopped.

"Don't worry about anything, honey," her father said with relief evident in his voice. "As long as you're okay."

"Himiko!!" Kozue said as she gave her best friend a quick hug. "I was so worried about you!!"

Himiko smiled a bit. "Umm thanks?" She still had no clue what was going on. Himiko sat up.

Suddenly, after a moment of recollecting, her head shot up in remembrance and suddenly her headache didn't matter anymore. One person stuck to her mind, saying the same things over and over again.

_   ' "I...I want you to know...that...**I love you**, Himiko." '___

Her eyes widened. It was all so real. She could remember how he held onto her shoulders, how he spoke with such gentleness, and how his eyes were filled with so much emotion. It _had_ to be real.

Tomoyo asked her in a worried tone, "What's wrong, Himiko?!"

"Are you okay there?" Zak asked the girl who was suddenly acting so strange.

Megumi and Yurushi stood away from the group, acting like onlookers. They didn't know exactly what was going on. The girl had woken up before Eriol and Tomoyo had finished the explanation.

Himiko suddenly noticed the sweater that was on top of her and held it up. It was Shun's. She remembered him wearing it. She looked around quickly and worriedly, looking for him, expecting to see his serious face any moment. What she didn't expect was to spot him across the park, on the floor, bruised and trying desperately to get up. Not even noticing Katana a few feet away from him, she got up and ran, not wanting to stop until she got to him.

"Shun!!" she yelled, her eyes filled with worry. She didn't even hear her friends and family calling to her from behind.

_     ' "I...I want you to know...that...**I love you**, Himiko." '_

Her eyesight began to blur as she ran. Her heart was filled with both joy and worry. She knew he loved her back now. She had no reason to be afraid to tell him how she felt. Yet, if she didn't reach him in time...

_     ' "I...I want you to know...that...**I love you**, Himiko." '_

...he would...carry out his plan...

     _' "__I...I want you to know...that...**I love you**, Himiko." '_

...and she'll never see him again.

"Shun," she whispered as the tears finally started trailing down her cheeks. "D-Don't do it. I didn't even...tell I love you yet."

She continued running as fast as she could, stumbling here and there in her hurry. He seemed so near...yet seemed to be so far.

---

Katana's eye twitched as he continued clutching his right arm. Then he let go of his wound, letting the blood drip from it as his hands balled into fists. "Stupid Li..." he growled under his breath, his anger growing intense with every moment he stood there. No one _ever_ humiliates him like that and gets away with it. He clutched his new Cards in his hand as his furious eyes settled upon Syaoran and Sakura. He advanced slowly, not even noticing the little girl running quickly towards the future Li Leader.

---

Himiko finally reached him and she collapsed on her knees, panting hard. "Sh-Shun!" she exclaimed.

Shun was trembling terribly, his arms trying to lift himself up. "H-Himiko?"

Himiko nodded and helped him stand. He was leaning onto her shoulder. _'Oh Kami-sama...I must look like such a friggin weakling right about now...'_ he thought.

Himiko frowned. "Don't think like that, Shun!!"

Shun sighed. He had forgotten about her power of going into people's minds. But right now, his body ached so badly that he let it go.

"Himiko, what are you doing here?! You know, Katana's right there!" Shun exclaimed, his voice filled with worry.

As Himiko followed his gaze, she had just then saw Katana. "I know," she lied, "B-But you're hurt and-"

Shun couldn't help but smile a bit. "As long as you're okay..." he interrupted.   
_'I wonder if she remembers that I told her that I-'_ He caught himself, his eyes widening. Uh-oh. Himiko was sure to catch that small train of thought.

And she had. A small blush crept onto her cheeks as her gripped onto Shun a bit tighter. She glanced at him and he had a red tint on his cheeks too. "Umm...Shun?"

"Hmm?" His heart started pounding.

"I love you too..."

---

Sakura held onto Syaoran's shirt tightly as her magic slowly returned to her. Syaoran, of course, was holding her gently in his arms, looking into her deep emerald orbs in concern. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks..." She couldn't believe that she had...almost forgotten him.

"You'll be safe now. I won't let him touch you again," he growled, even sounding more menacing than her overprotective brother.

Syaoran looked up and saw that Katana was nearer to them, almost four feet away. The Li Leader looked up and glared at the demon, at the same time tightening his grip on Sakura.

Katana's eyes were different now. No more were his smirks and conceited jokes. He was as angry as one can get. His eyes were more fiery than usual, and he seemed to forget that he had a wound dripping with blood on his arm. His eye suddenly twitched and he was engulfed in flames, his face still serious and angry. The flames danced around him, but he did not get a single burn. It was happening...again. But this time, he had no limit. He was no longer in Ryu's body and he could kill them or torture them as long as he wanted without his power cutting short.

Then suddenly, Syaoran and Sakura felt a pounding in their head. It hurt so much that they had to hold their heads. It was like a terrible, terrible headache, one that wouldn't go away.

Syaoran and Sakura groaned in pain, flinching right under Katana's gaze. But they no longer noticed he was there and they couldn't focus. Their heads were pounding with too great a pain.

---

Kaji smiled at his wife, lovingly. He knew, as hot-headed as she was, she wanted to go and beat Katana up. But instead she was here, staying by his side loyally. He had finally sat up with the help of Meiling, although his body still ached. He smiled weakly at Meiling who smiled back.

"Kaji! Don't you dare do that _ever_ again!!" Meiling said pouting. "You had me worried sick!!"

Kaji smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He embraced her, hoping she would feel better. And it worked.

Suddenly she jerked away from him, pain apparent in her eyes. She shut her ruby eyes tight and held her head with her hands. She started trembling violently, and Kaji who was obviously worried, scooped her up in his arms again. "M-Meiling! What's the matter?"

Meilng's teeth gritted as she tried hard to get the pain out of her head. "It-It's my head...It hurts..."

Kaji's eyes widened. Katana must've been angered so much to the degree of his aura hurting anyone who was a Li, whether it be by name or blood. But it seemed stronger now. He let her bury her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"K-Kaji! Make it st-stop!!" she groaned, her voice muffled by his clothing.

Kaji bit his bottom lip. He couldn't get up; much less carry Meiling to safety. His body still hurt too badly. So he sat there feeling helpless, cradling her in his arms.

---

Eriol and Tomoyo looked around at the people around them. Megumi and Yurushi, being Lis, were clutching their heads in agony as were Kozue and Toji.

Zak was holding Kozue in his arms as the poor girl buried her aching head into his chest.

"Kozue!" Zak shouted. He turned towards Tomoyo and Eriol. "Can you do something to at least lessen the headaches?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. "Eriol, do you have enough power to put up a shield? Didn't it lessen the pain before?"

Eriol nodded. Without a second's wait, a shield surrounded them and at once the pains were diminishing and even barely there.

But sweat formed on Eriol's forehead as he kept the shield up. He turned to Tomoyo. "I-I'm not sure how long I can hold though..." he said. "It's all basically up to Sakura and Syaoran now..."

"But they can barely get to their feet!!" Yurushi shouted. "How the hell can they beat him now?!"

Tomoyo looked at him with a sad smile. "We'll just have to hope..."

Yurushi sighed in frustration. Syaoran and the Cardmistress were useless! They were just there sprawling on the floor! They had to do something...and it had to be quick.

---

Shun was on his knees, clutching his head. The pounding in his head was so great, that he shut his eyes as if he could repel the headache that way. But of course, nothing he did worked.

Himiko watched in horror as Shun had slowly fell to his knees. She quickly kneeled in front of him, embracing him and trying to calm him down.

Shun forced an eye to open slightly. "I-I'm okay H-Himiko..." he said trying to smile.

She shook her head. "No you're not! You're-"

But she was silenced when Shun's frightened gaze fell upon something behind her.

She turned around, looking towards where he was looking and gasped.

---

Syaoran felt himself being roughly picked up by his shirt collar. In front of him was an angry red eyes that could only belong to one person – or demon. Katna had lifted him up by his collar shirt and now he dangled, his feet not reaching the ground. "Let me go you-"

Katana shook him, hurting his neck. "Shut up, Li. I should've dealt with you before. No one humiliates me like that..." he said in a deathly voice.

Syaoran smirked, despite the headache. "Well I do," he said as he struggled in his grasp.

Katana growled then suddenly looking into his angry eyes, Syaoran felt his body freeze. He couldn't move and to top it all off, there was still that throbbing feeling in his head and his aching body.

"That's it, Li! I have no more patience!" Katana yelled.

Syaoran felt his eyes glaze over and feel Katana's aura surround him. He had a feeling that everything inside him was being sucked out. Syaoran stopped struggling against his paralyzed condition. This was it. This was the end. After all that, he hadn't been able to even sacrifice himself. He should've done it before even against Sakura's pleas. But it hurt him so much to see her cry that he didn't have the heart to. The whole world was in danger now...thanks to him.

---

The four guardians scanned the area from an aerial view.

"I feel his aura getting even stronger..." the panther said. "Our powers are weakening even more. Soon, we won't even be able to fly."

Ruby Moon nodded. "We'll have to use our magic while we have the chance. Suppi go over and bring Lady Meiling and Master Kaji over to Eriol. He has put up a shield. If we get everyone there, they should be able to remain safe. I'll go and bring Master Shun and Lady Himiko to the shield."

"But what about that Ryu kid, Sakura, and the brat?" Keroberos asked. "We can't just leave them there. And the brat is in Katana's grasps right now."

"To get the Cardmistress out without Katana noticing, one of you can distract Katana somehow and the other can get Mistress Sakura and Ryu out of there," Spinel Sun suggested.

Keroberos nodded. "I'll distract that demon. Yue, you get them outta there!"

As he nodded he asked, "And what about Syaoran?"

"Everyone just come to shield after they're finished. I'm sure Eriol has a plan," Kero replied.

---

"Otou-san..." Shun said weakly. He couldn't just stay there being useless and while Katana hurt his family. He slowly tried to get up, despite the nasty headache. But it was useless. He fell back to his knees. He heard Himiko screaming beside him. She was screaming his name with such worry in her voice that he felt guilty for making her go through this. He had to do something that would make everything stop. He spotted his sword lying on the floor a few inches away and picked it up with a shaky hand.

Himiko's eyes widened. "Don't you even think about it!!!" She tried snatching the sword away but he felt on firmly to it.

"H-Himiko...I have t-to save him...I have to save my father..." he stuttered, seeing her eyes fill with tears again.

Suddenly someone landed near them making them jump. There stood a tired looking Ruby Moon.

"Hurry, I'll take you to safety," she said panting. Her power was weakening even faster than she thought. She and Himiko helped Shun to his feet. He was standing now, but he was still shaking and holding his head with one hand, his sword in the other.

But when Ruby Moon started to pull him towards safety, his feet stayed in the ground.

Ruby Moon sighed. "C'mon Shun, we have to get you over there!"

He shook his head slowly. "I-I have to save him..."

"No Shun! Please! Don't do it!!" Himiko screamed as she hugged him. But Shun stayed still.

He looked pleadingly into Ruby Moon's eyes. "Please...I _have_ to save him..." He begged and begged with his concerned amber eyes that the guardian gave in.

"Alright, alright!!" she said as she sighed again. "As long as you keep one promise..."

"What?" Shun asked.

"You cannot sacrifice yourself in his place."

Shun sighed. That had been exactly what he was going to do. But now he needed a new plan... "All right...I promise." He looked down at Himiko. "You hear that? _I promise_..."

Himiko pulled away from him and nodded. "But how can u do anything with that headache?"

Shun forced a smile, "It's getting better. I swear. I can barely feel a thing now..."

Ruby stared at him sadly as his eyes showed pure pain. He was such a bad liar. "I'll bring you closer, all right? Then I'll leave you as you wished."

Ruby picked them both up, one in each arm and flew nearer to Katana where she saw that Sakura and Ryu was already gone from her spot and Kero and Yue had gone. She dropped Shun off near Katana and with one look back at him, she continued with Himiko in her arms towards the shield.

---

"Ruby! What are you thinking leaving Shun there!!" Sakura exclaimed when Ruby Moon and Himiko arrived in the bubble. They were all inside now and everyone seemed to be safe.

Ruby Moon looked at the ground forlornly. "I'm sorry. B-But he begged me to! I'm not one who could resist those eyes of his..."

Sakura sighed, not bearing to watch the scene outside. Her husband, her love, was dangling from Katana's grasp, forgetting everything. She couldn't bear watching that. And now her son was going to so something dangerous?

Megumi patted her back. "It'll be alright, Sakura-san. We have a plan. Maybe you can help us."

"We're planning on combining our magic to attack him," Yurushi explained.

But as soon as she heard the word 'magic' she looked down at the ground. "I-I don't have my Cards...I'm useless without them..."

They were all silent for a moment pitying the petite woman who was going through so much today. They had almost forgotten that the Cards were still in Katana's hand. "I'm sorry..." Sakura said.

Kozue hugged her mother. "It's okay. And don't worry. We'll find a way to get your Cards back."

"Okay everyone! Let's do it!" Keroberos said.

---

Shun gritted his teeth. Katana didn't even notice that he was there! He was so intent on finishing off his father that Katana was not paying attention to anything else.

"Hey! Let go of him!!" Shun shouted, ignoring the pounding in his head.

But still, Katana didn't even turn to look at him. Shun gripped his sword. "LET GO OF HIM!!" Again no answer. "Alright, I warned you!"

Shun held out his sword in front of him and attacked. As the sharpness cut through Katana's flesh, Shun heard his agonized scream as his father's body dropped to the floor. Shun kneeled down to his father's body in worry, not noticing that Katana had dropped the Cards on the ground.

Katana scowled, ignoring the new wound. All these damn Lis were the same. Katana's sword appeared in his hand and he thrust it down, hoping to get rid of the boy quickly.

But Shun had predicted that. He swerved around quickly and used his own sword as a shield. The two swords met with a clash. They scowled at each other, pushing the swords, trying to override the other.

"Don't you have a headache, boy?" Katana sneered.

Shun smirked. "After a while, I got used to it. After all, the Elders have taught me to ignoreany pain that comes to me." Shun saw Katana's face. He was getting angrier every second. Shun felt even more pounding in his head as Katana's aura grew. Shun felt his sword being pushed back. Katana was winning.

---

Ryu woke up, aching everywhere. He blinked in confusion. "Wh-Where am I?"

Megumi's face lightened as she hugged her son. "Ryu!! Are you okay?"

Ryu nodded, still confused. He saw his father kneel near him and pat his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"We'll explain later what's happening later, but first we need your help," a voice said from behind. Ryu turned and saw that the Hiirgazawa girl was talking; Himiko.. "Please! You have to help! Shun and Syaoran-san are out there!" she said, her voice pleading.

Ryu looked around and saw that a lot of people were around him and that they were all inside a shield. Outside the shield, a few yards away were the Li Leader lying on the floor and Shun and this other guy fighting.

"That's Katana," Eriol said, seeing his confusion. "We'll explain later but right now, we need your help to save them."

Ryu's eyes widened. "No way! I'm not saving that annoying, rude little brat and his father!!" he shouted.

Megumi sighed. The competition has got to stop. "Ryu-"

But she was interrupted by none other than Yurushi. "Ryu, they're family no matter what we think. And Lis never abandon family."

Ryu bit his lip and thought. If his father was going to do it, so would he. "What do I have to do?"

---

Shun fell back onto the floor as Katana finally won the sword clash. But that didn't stop Shun from getting up again ready to fight again. They both heard a groan.

"Otou-san!" Shun exclaimed without taking his eyes off of Katana. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran shook his head as he tried to get up. "Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled feeling pain wash over him again. But at least his magic and memories was returning. Boy, that was quite an experience.

Shun thrust his sword, trying to get Katana, but he blocked. Again and again he tried, but still he didn't get hurt. Then, Katana swung back at him as a counterattack that left a fairly huge cut on his side. Shun staggered back, holding the wound.

Katana smirked. "I thought you were taught to ignore all kind of pain," he mocked. Shun felt his jaw tighten and attacked.

Shun kept his stamina up, but slowly he began to feel tired. As Katana saw this, he suddenly thrust his sword towards him which he blocked. Katana knew he was going to do this. He swerved his sword around quickly and its sharpness was about to hit the boy's body when a clash was heard. Another sword – not Shun's – had stopped Katana's. The demon frowned as he saw who it belonged to. "Why you-"

Syaoran tsked. "It's not right to attack people not your own size, you know."

Shun and Syaoran stood at one side while Katana the other. Syaoran held out his hand to Shun as he saw his wound on his side.

"Let me handle this..." Syaoran said. "You rest."

"But-"

"No buts!" Syaoran shouted with a stern voice. Shun sighed and moved out of the way, behind his father. Then he spotted a pile of something nearby and went to pick it up. It was the Cards! Shun went through them, making sure they were all right. The clashing of metal was heard over the next couple of seconds while Syaoran and Katana attacked and block each other's attacks. Then, the irritated Katana used fire magic as Syaoran was blocking. The magic was strong and knocked him off his feet. His sword fell a couple of inches away and when he tried to scramble to get it, Katana's big foot was on top of it. Katana smirked as Syaoran looked up to him from the ground. "Looks like you're done..." He held his sword high above Syaoran.

A couple of feet away, Shun's eyes widened.

Suddenly a huge, bright beam of magic was seen going towards Katana from the opposite side of where Shun was standing. It had come from everyone from inside the shield. It was so powerful that Katana was thrown back at the impact. The beam disappeared as Katana lay there, lying very still.

--

"D-Did we...beat him?" Kozue squeaked as their energy began to diminish. She began to fall backwards, only to be caught by her mother.

"I'm not sure. We can't get our hopes too high though," Sakura said.

The guardians collapsed on the floor and slowly began turning into their temporary forms. The cute little orange bear with wings and the black cat with wings lay on the floor while Yukito and Nakuru were sitting.

"Th-That took a lot out of us..." Nakuru said. Yukito nodded. "B-But did we really..."

Megumi fell to her knees in exhaustion as her son fell beside her. Yurushi, who was leaning against the shield was sweating. "I think we-"

It was Eriol who noticed something still wasn't right. He groaned.

"What's wrong, Otou-san?" Himiko asked.

"H-He's still alive!"

---

As the dust began to clear, Shun stood panting, his sword in his hand while his father, still weak from the last magic attack lay on the floor, trying to get up. Slowly, the demon got up, causing them to groan. As he got up, he glared a deathly glare and roared, his voice penetrating the night sky. He picked up his sword and strode towards the man on the floor who was just about to reach his sword.

Katana kicked the sword away in anger and raised his own sword up which was trembling because he was weakening. "Th-That's it! I'm finishing you off!!"

"No!!" Shun yelled.

Suddenly a bright light distracted him. It was coming from the Cards. One particular Card rose from rest of the deck and floated in front of him. With a bright white light, it came out to its true form, causing Shun to cover his eyes because of the brightness.

"L-Light?"

It nodded a simple nod and smiled. Then with determination shown in her eyes, she turned around, radiating her light.

Syaoran covered his eyes from the bright light as Katana did the same. "Noo!" Katana yelled.

Then Light covered Katana with a blanket of her white light as he struggled against it. He squirmed and tried to cut through it but yet, nothing happened. He yelled, as the bright cover wrapped and wrapped around him and got tighter and tighter. With one final scream, there was a flash of light even brighter than the sun and suddenly it all disappeared. Light nodded once more to Shun and returned to her Card form. All that was left of Katana was his black, empty clothing on the ground.

---

.._Two days later.._

"Hey Shun! Lighten up, buddy!" Toji said clapping his friend's back and drinking a can of soda. "It's time to celebrate!!"

Shun grumbled something about Toji being to rambunctious and drank out of his soda can.

It had been two days later after they had beat Katana. Everyone had gotten treatment and bandages for their wounds and now they were celebrating in the huge Li mansion.

The Elders and Yelan had invited everyone again to celebrate, just like Shun's birthday party. Our heroic adults were somewhere in the middle of the room with a bunch of other guests while the kids of course had to go and hang out in some quiet place like a quiet corner with a table.

Zak laughed. "Still hating these parties, Shun?"

"You know he hates them. He should be used to them by now though. His birthday party was like this too," Kozue replied taking a bite out of her food.

Himiko smiled. "He gets lotsa money and presents though!"

Zak's eyes widened. "You know, there was this story where a boy had a big fancy birthday party like this and he was spoiled and rotten-"

Shun growled. "Hey!'

"I'm not finished yet, Shun! Anyway, that night a witch came to party disguised as his mom's friend and gave him this mirror as a present and whenever he looked into the mirror, he saw his reflection as a horribly ugly monster because that's how he acted!!"

Kozue's eyes were wide. "NANI?! Is there really a mirror like that?"

Kumei giggled from behind her book.

Toji grabbed the book from her and smiled. "Aww, c'mon Kumei. Have some fun!! You don't bring books to parties you know!"

She pouted cutely and tried to grab the book back but he kept it away from her.

Himiko laughed. "Aww, you guys stop flirting..."

Kumei and Toji instantly stopped and blushed. The other laughed along at them.

"Well, speaking about love," Kozue said evilly, "What are you and Shun gonna do now, Himiko? Now that you've confessed your love and all?"

Shun and Himiko blushed. "Mind your own business!" Shun growled looking away.

But Toji looked at him sneakily. "I know what _you_ wanna do now, Shun..." He whispered something in Shun's ear. Shun's eyes widened and he spit out the soda that was in his mouth.

"NANI?!" he said with a bright red face. "TOJI YOU'RE SUCH A-"

Himiko blushed. She had distinctly seen in Shun's mind an image of her and him kissing passionately under the moonlight's gaze.

"I don't mind that!" she blurted without thinking. She covered her mouth as everyone looked at her strangely. Toji was laughing his butt off and Shun was even redder than usual.

Suddenly, a sudden silence came upon them as someone walked up to their rowdy table. The boy looked at his feet. "Uhh...hey.."

The others said their small "hi's" and it was silent once again.

Ryu looked at them carefully. "I-I was just bored and-" he stammered.

"Wanna join us?" Shun suddenly asked surprising everyone, including himself.

Ryu smiled. "Sure."

Syaoran sighed as he faced his mother questions. "I'm fine! Really!!" he whined for the fiftieth time.

Yelan, as every mother should be, was just worried about her son. "Sorry Xiao Lang. I was just...scared, that's all."

Syaoran smiled at her gently. "I'm fine. _Really_!"

Yelan sighed and nodded and went to talk to other guests.

Syaoran joined his friends at a nearby table who were discussing something.

"-and so I think the wedding should be really elegant!! With golden decorations and ribbons and, oh and-" Tomoyo was saying to Sakura with star eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's excitement. "Tomoyo! They're only thirteen!!"

Syaoran sat next to Sakura. "What are you talking-?"

Eriol stopped him before he could finish. "You'd better not disturb Tomoyo. She planning Shun's and Himiko's wedding in her mind."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Ohh."

"So Kaji, are you all right? I remember at the hospital I heard crying from your hospital room..." Sakura said curiously.

Kaji sweat dropped. "That was Meiling."

Meiling frowned. "THAT WAS _NOT_ ME! Well, maybe it was but I was just worried okay? You were really hurt."

Kaji smiled. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm okay now aren't I?"

Meiling slapped her husband's back, _hard_. "Yup! My Kaji can go through _anything_!!"

Unknown to her, Kaji was secretly cringing at the way she had slapped her back. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly two people came up to them, one dragging the other one over.

"Hey guys!!" Megumi said happily as she dragged her husband by his arm. "Can we join?"

"Sure you can!" Sakura instantly said.

Megumi dragged Yurushi and sat him down on a chair while she sat on one as well. It was silent for a moment as the tension between Yurushi and Syaoran began to rise again.

"I have a question, Cardmistress," Yurushi said.

Sakura smiled. "Please, call me Sakura."

He nodded reluctantly. "Umm..._Sakura_, how did your son use the Light Card? I thought only you could've done that."

Sakura looked sheepish. "Well actually, I don't know. We all don't know in fact. It just..._happened_ for some reason."

"It was probably his feelings of concern for his father," Eriol said. Then he smirked. "Shun seems to idol his father very much. They even resemble each other don't you think?"

Everyone laughed while Syaoran glared at Eriol and soon the tension was gone.

Yurushi smirked. "Yeah they do. They both look the same, they both act the same-"

"-They're both quiet and strong," Eriol continued.

"-But have very poor manners and a hot temper..." Yurushi said with a laugh.

"But I think there's one thing they have in difference..." Eriol said chuckling.

Yurushi nodded and then they looked at each other and smirked. "It's funner to make fun of Syaoran!!" they said in unison.

Syaoran glared at them as Yurushi and Eriol looked at each other and smiled. Eriol held out his hand. "This is gonna be a great new friendship," he said smiling.

Yurushi nodded as he took his hand. "Heck yeah..."

The table started roaring with laughter as Syaoran put his head in his hands and sighed. He should've known Yurushi and Eriol would get along good...

'_The old evil will arise once again, bringing fear to those who know him._

_As done several times before, a Li will fight him for the safety of the person he most cares about.___

_The boy, at age thirteen, will fight the evil one._

_As done before, the boy will have to sacrifice his life._

_But to the surprise of everyone, including his parents who had experienced this before, he vanquishes the evil, no harm done to him or anyone else.___

_The evil one is gone, for eternity, and the green-eyed boy will once again live in happiness with his love.'_

**_And now, the legend is fulfilled..._**

**THE END!!**

**---**

**A/N:** It's not one of my best story but I think it turned out good anyway!! =] Hope you liked it! RR!!! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I definitely couldn't have finished this story without you guys...sniff Thank you!! Salamat!! Arigatou!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! =) [by the way, do any of you have xangas? If you do, leave it in your review! I'll eprop you!] =)

I'll go over this story when I have the time to make sure there aren't any mistakes and stuff...okay?

**pnaixrose******

**--[****Thursday, June 17, 2004**** – ****2:06 PM EST****] **


End file.
